Zane's Cooking for Everyone's Soul
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Back to school means back to bullying, stress, sickness, death, abuse, and more tragic things that happen. But one way to deal with it is to know that you aren't the only one going through this. But you may feel better if you knew that a main character is going through your situations. Enjoy these one-shots that may make you feel better and avoid suicide.
1. Bullying!

**HELLO PEOPLE! Yurp. It's me! AND I'M SICK! SO I got this idea with everyone being in school and all. This is Rated T for teaching. Some parts of this will require maturity so...yeah. Be prepared! ^0^ Oh and there will be updates for EACH WEEKDAY! YAY! If I miss a day I'll make it up on the weekend. Just in CASE. -.- But anyway I will update Ninjago Bloopers sometime this week so get out of your depression corner! Also DJMidge the newest chapter of Eliza's Story was AWESOME! I enjoyed it :3.**

* * *

**This week's topic: Bullying**

**Jumping the Mirror**

Moving to a new state can be really stressful and annoying. Jayson Walker just moved to Ninjago and he isn't having a good time. Why? He gets bullied.

Ever since the first day of school he has been bullied by many people.

Cole the football player.

Kai the joker.

Heck even Zane the school's favorite nerd!

Since his parents work a lot, Jay hasn't been able to tell them what happens everyday at school.

This just made Jay fall into a pit of depression.

He always wondered. Why was he so pickable?! Was it because of his combed brown hair? Was it because he always got As? Was it because his glasses' rims were blue? Was it because he was positive. Was it because he dressed appropriately? Was it because he was mature, friendly, funny, trustworthy, respectful, humble, always perseveres, and more?

One day after school Jay got on his bike and started to pedal home but his trip was cut short because the Treacherous Three were right behind him.

"Oh is the new kid leaving so soon? I thought we could have some time to bond!' Zane laughed.

Jay started to petal faster and put headphones in his ears.

Kai smirked. "So you're trying to block us out? We're just trying to make you get out of the school and everyone's lives. After all you are in each honor society. You clearly need a break."

Jay ignored them and petaled faster.

Cole started to get to annoyed and pulled a textbook out of his bookbag. "I heard you like math!" Cole threw the textbook at Jay.

Jay looked at his bike's rear-view mirror and saw the textbook heading towards him. He knew any second now that it would hit him and his funeral would be sooner than expected.

But luckily Jay knew his way around town. Jay made a left into his neighborhood and saw the book land in a puddle of water. Then he made a sharp right and started pedaling as fast as he could. He made another left, a right, and kept on going straight until he saw his blue sanctuary.

Jay put in the passcode for the garage and put his bike and helmet by the door that lead him into the living room. Once he did that he ran upstairs into his room and closed the door.

"Why me?!" He thought out loud.

He ran to the mirror by his bed and saw the damage that has been done by those three earlier at school. His pants were ripped and his sweater turned from blue to black. Part of his face was bruised and his left eye was purple. His sneakers turned into sandals. Jay kept on wondering how this happen why didn't the teachers telling him something or asked what happened. Was this going on since the beginning of the school year?!

That's when a gunshot was heard from outside. Jay pushed his blue drapes away from his window and saw a black dot in the middle of his cracked window.

Jay screamed.

"Zane you were right! This is the loser's house!" Kai told his comrade.

Zane smiled. "Luckily I bought guns for the each of us and extra ammo. I want to see the look on his face after he dies!"

Jay turned pale and heard a door bust open. He looked out his window and saw that the trio weren't there. But his front door was laid out on the lawn.

Jay picked up his phone and ran into his closet. He started to dial 911.

"911 what is your problem?" the operator asked.

Jay started to shake. "I'm Jayson Walker. My address is 47 Salisbury Avenue and these three teens from school bust into my house and I'm in my closet. They have guns and other weapons! They're trying to kill me."

The operator replied. "Don't worry. Try to stay in that closet. We're on our way."

That's when he hung up. Jay tried to be as silent as possible.

Then he heard three voices in his room. It took all of Jay's self-control to prevent himself from screaming.

"So this is his room? Talk about neat."

Jay knew that was Cole's voice.

"You're right. We got to kill this dude and fast! He has to be here. He couldn't have left. After all he did react when we shot his window."

Jay started to sweat when he heard Zane's statement.

"Well let's just look in the closet."

Jay felt his life flash before his eyes.

That's when Kai opened the closet door and Zane threw him outside of his room.

"We got you where we want you." Cole stated.

Jay got up and started screaming. He ran down the stairs and heard shooting.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU!" Zane yelled as he kept on shooting.

Jay ran to the kitchen and tried to look for a weapon that would defend him from the bullets. While looking through the draw, Jay stumbled on a gigantic knife.

"What are you going to do to us with a machete?"

Jay turned around to see Kai, Zane, and Cole pointing their guns at him.

Zane smirked. "Maybe he's going to do the job for us."

Jay gulped. "What do you guys want from me? All you do is pick on me as if I was a worthless piece of trash!

"Oh yeah? This is coming from the guy who gets all these awards and the school year just started like four weeks ago! You always get As and the teacher's treat you like some emperor or something! You make us and the rest class look like a 'worthless piece of trash'!" Cole complained.

"I used to be the smartest in class until you should up!" Zane said.

"I used to get all the attention!" Kai said.

"I used to get all of the awards!" Cole said.

Jay sighed. "Well you guys are acting like idiots right now. You tore my clothes and bullied me since I came to Ninjago High! BEcause of you guys I'm falling into depression but luckily I haven't committed suicide!"

The Treacherous Three made evil faces as if they were FBI's Most Wanted.

"Well you put yourself in a situation. You either kill yourself with the machete or we'll kill you with gasoline. After all we already poured it around your house." they stated.

Jay looked at the machete. Then looked at Zane who was starting to light a match. He rather have himself die than his parents being homeless. Jay aimed the machete at his heart and started to cry. That's when he saw two familiar people.

"JAY!"

His parents came home! That's when a bunch of policemen came into the house.

"Put down the match." one of them said.

Zane blew the candle out but took out his rifle. "This kid ruined our lives and stole our titles. He was just about to kill himself but you guys had to show up!"

A massive shootout started to happened and Jay went on the floor and waited for the crossfire to stop.

After a few minutes Jay heard nothing. He stood up and saw the policemen arrest them.

Jay went outside and saw the people who lived on the block. All of them were happy to see that Jay was ok. Some of them even did a few cheers.

Mr and Mrs. Walker ran outside and hugged their son.

"Jay we're glad that your ok!" his mother cried.

"When I heard my co-worker say that you called with an emergency I grabbed my gun and ran out of the station!" his father said.

Jay couldn't help but smile. he watched as they put the Treacherous Trio in the back of the cop cars and drove off.

"You two go inside. I'll get this door back in place. Mr. Walker said.

Jay and his mother nodded and left.

* * *

**More of these to come! Bullying happens A LOT and trust me this is about highschool and everyone knows that THIS could actually happen. I'm not saying this happened to me or a family member before but still it is nonfiction because I bet you this happened somewhere.**

**Did you like?**

**Any request? (Has to be about bullying until next week! Someone could die as long as it's bullying)**

**Anyway have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	2. Bullying Part 2

**I'M BACK! And guess what? DJMidge's request! I'm doing it by order so just wait and I'll do your request! Anyway thanks for whoever reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story! BTW, I'll upload on the weekends but some days like November 6-8 I'll be out on a 3 day school field trip. Anyway enjoy!**

**BTW guys! Wikipedia and other sources say Ninjago's coming back on December 18! I read the names of the new episodes and they sound...stupid BUT this is Ninjago so I KNOW IT WILL BE GOOD. If it's bad...I'll cry in a nearby corner. But it's Ninjago! They won't let us down!**

**But they replaced Ninjago with Chima...OH MY GOSH...**

* * *

**This Week's Topic: Bullying**

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

Not everyone in school is the coolest. Don't agree? You can ask Wu. That name had a powerful meaning yet he didn't get any respect. It started with him answering a question and getting it right. The next thing you knew he was teased and ransacked on his way to his other class. He thought he was a wasted of space but he knew that he was better than that. Even though he's a 6th grader Wu knows that he can deal with this behavior.

Or so he thinks.

One day Wu walked through his school corridors so he would be able to get to his first period class early. By the time he reached his locker there were two 8th graders looking down at him. It was one girl and one boy.

"What made you come so early? School doesn't start for 30 minutes!" One of them said.

Wu took a deep breathe, "That maybe true but it's better to be ready by the time the bell rings. After all there is only 3 minutes between the first and second bell. Unless I had a locker on each floor, I wouldn't have time to go to my locker then class."

The second 8th grader laughed. "Well look here Wu. We all know that your older brother is Garmadon. He probably doesn't even know you're being bullied! All you do is go home and pretend like nothing ever happened. But we'll make this day special just for you. Just make sure you don't drop the soap."

Wu watched as they walked away laughing. He could tell they were smoking and it was defiantly NOT cigarettes. As usual 8th graders think they own the school yet there were people in 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade! Even the 12th graders don't act like that and they're having a 'golden graduation' this year. Or so they call it.

Instead of mediating on what the two bullies were saying, Wu got his books ready for his morning and afternoon classes. He had gym last period while the 8th graders had some tests. He knew that he wasn't going to see them anytime soon.

* * *

The bell rung and 6th graders were swarming out of Math. Gym was everyone's favorite subject and everyone knew that if you were weak...you would of been dead by just walking into that gym. The gym was a normal gym but the teacher was no joke.

Mr. Axcel is not a man to joke around with. He would start gym with dodgeball. This game would include hits in the face and in regions you though it were invisible. After the warm up game of dodgeball, half of the class or more would be in the nurse's office recovering from broken bones, black eyes, and probably amnesia! But luckily Wu was used to it. After all his only friend in the school WAS his brother. So usually he's homeroom would tease him.

After five minutes Wu ran into the gym and saw the gym teacher eating an apple and forcing a child to carrying him around the gym 17 times.

"My wife and I have done this from our first kid and we have 10 creatures running around my house! Stop being a big baby and start crawling!"

Wu mentally facepalmed. HE doesn't know id his teacher was abusive to kids or just plain crazy.

After the poor child fainted Mr. Axcel grabbed a paper, scribbled on it, and put in on the boy's back. It was an F. The child got up and started to cry while Mr. Axcel ran over to the blonde th grader.

"Hey there Wu! Came for another A+ I see!" Mr. Axcel said with enthusiasm.

The kids in Wu's homeroom started to groan.

"Well yes but I was wondering if you need help around you office. After all I am still recovering from my concussion. " Wu told the teacher.

"Oh yes. I remember. That day when I said you can team kill. You had to go to the hospital! Thank goodness your father didn't sue! I would of been done for!"

Both of them laughed.

"And yes. You can go up those stairs and go onto the stage. There's a pair of stairs behind the curtains. You may clean my office and I'll put a nice 200 for your grade. The last time I seen the floor of that office was 20 years ago. Now look at me! I'm 34!"

Mr. Axcel tossed a bunch of cleaning supplies at Wu. "Happy cleaning! I'll take the victims..."

Everyone looked at the teacher.

"I mean the children out! LET'S GO BRATS!"

At the sound of his whistle, the class ran outside and there was only Wu left in the gym alone. Wu went into the office and hit with an awful aroma. Wiu took a deep breathe and started to pick of trash, squash bugs, disinfect the trophies, and etc.

* * *

Wu wiped the sweat off his brow when he was done. He was happy to see that the dump that was called an office is actually a real office. The walls of the office weren't black but they were sky blue! The floor wasn't olive green it was a nice brown wood floor! Wu smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. There were five minutes of gym left.

He ran into the locker room and started to take a shower. While he was taking a shower a bottle of soap fell and he picked it up and put it back where it was. When he was done he took a towel and went to his locker.

That's when it happened.

Wu saw that all of his clothes were gone.

Even his underwear.

Wu couldn't help but shriek and run into the gym with the towel covering his lower region. Even though his class saw him and started to laugh Wu went up to Mr. Axcel.

"MR. AXCEL SOMEONE TOOK MY CLOTHES!: Wu cried.

Mr. Axcel took a whip and whipped each child but Wu. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FOOLS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

Wu looked at the class but saw two figure from the corner of his eye with clothes.

His clothes.

"IT'S THOSE STUPID 8TH GRADERS!" Wu ran to the 8th graders out of anger and followed them up the stairs in order to strangle them.

But it was a trap.

Wu saw a bunch of seniors, freshmen, and more laughing at him. All he could do was blush in embarrassment.

One of the seniors went to Wu. "You 8th graders did a good job. Now time for the unveiling!"

The senior was about to grab Wu's towel to show this crowd the part that shouldn't be shown to any woman after marriage until he heard a cry.

And it was coming from the senior.

It was Garmadon!

"Which one of you 8th graders took my brother's clothes?" He said without emotion.

Everyone pointed to the two 8th graders who were trying to sneak away. Garmadon picked up the senior who was crying and threw him at the 8th graders. All three of them fell in a heartbeat. Garmadon picked up Wu's clothes and smiled.

"I'll tell the principal about this. But Wu I want you to know that if you're being bullied. Tell me. These punks are just trying to get attention but they're going to get a nice detention!"

Everyone groaned at Garmadon's pun.

"Thanks bro!" Wu said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**You know what guys? These are going to be school related so from 6th grade to college so yeah...**

**Have any request? (Next week is romance! OCs can be in here if you want them to be)**

**Anyway thanks for the request DJMidge! Yoy guys should read Eliza's Story it's a good fanfic and I'm not advertising because she told me to do it. I really like the way she writes! After all she IS The Lady of Light! XD**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	3. Bullying Part 3

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! EXACTLY! This was requested by a guestst! Lilyboo18, Jade, and RequestMastah (Just got the review while tying this and it's pretty much the same thing)! It's about streotypes. I'm black and I like Popeyes but NOT Koolaid unless it's the blue tropical punch one. My Dad doesn't even like fried chicken! Heck junk food or anything sugary at all. Come to my house if you dare, We have brown rice instead of cookies. XD**

**BTW, If you are a guest and you want to request a one-shot make sure you USE A NAME or else I can't accept the request OK?! Anyway let's go this! Also this may be rated M because racial stereotypes!**

* * *

**This Week's Topic: Bullying**

**Judging a Book by It's Cover**

"Kai and Nya were siblings? I barely see them with each other!"

Lloyd and Cole were at lunch eating and talking about the new kids to the school. Apparently both of them were related but no one sees them with each other.

"Yep." Cole answered. "I sit next to Kai in biology and he seems pissed like he's always complaining about Jay."

Lloyd's eyes got wide. "Isn't Jay dating Nya though?!"

Cole gulped and blushed. "Maybe that's why he's like that. He's probably mad because his sister got a date before him After all when he introduced himself to the class he said that he had a fraternal twin and her name was Nya."

"Well he IS a twin AND a brother so you know how it is." Lloyd replied.

Cole nodded in agreement.

That's when Jay and Nya came and sat next to Lloyd. Jay's face was covered in red lipstick. Even his glasses' lens!

"Guys. It's official. Me and Nya are dating! Isn't this exciting?!" Jay announced.

Everyone in the lunchroom clapped and Nya gave Jay a 7 second kiss. That's when Zane showed up.

"CONGRATS PEOPLE!" Zane yelled and flashed a smile.

Zane was a nerd yet and had kind personality that everyone loved. Even the 12th graders and nothing could to through their ego. After all, they ARE the ones graduating. But the down side of this are his braces. When he smiled and the sun hits his teeth you're doomed. It reflects right into your eyes and makes you scream and makes you blind for a few seconds.

Or five minutes.

It's even worse when it comes to Jay's glasses.

"So when's the first date?!" Lloyd asked.

"Tonight, if Kai approves." Nya replied.

Zane sighed. "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT. Aren't you older than him by like 5 minutes?!"

Nya nodded. "Yes but after my parents died we've been living with our aunt and uncle. Moving from Asia to America isn't as easy as you think it is! Kai's very protective over me and I just find it very annoying. Jay is my first date every and I can tell this is going to be a happy relationship."

"Oh yeah? You wish."

Everyone turned to see Kai holding a tray of lunch. Jay, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Nya could tell he wasn't happy.

"Nya we just came here like a weak ago and you fell in love with someone who is part of the school's Welcome Committee?!" Kai asked with a cold glare.

"For your information Kai, Jay is in every honor society in school and is and always will be an A student!" Nya argued.

Kai looked at Jay and sighed.

"Fine. But I'll need to talk with this guy after school if you ever want him to even be 10 feet of you. Jay gulped as Kai sat down and stared at him. Jay decided to start a new conversation so Kai wouldn't destroy him after the announcement he made.

* * *

After school Jay met up with Kai by the trackfield. Jay could tell Kai was pissed. Kai punched Jay in the face and kicked him onto the ground.

"You better break up with my sister. She make think you're 'Mr. Perfect' but you aren't. I'm not going to have my little sister date a foolish little troll!" Kai spat out.

Jay looked at Kai as if he were a crazy. "'Foolish little troll'? YOUNGER SISTER?! Oh no no no no! You must be confused. Nya is older than you therefore SHE can make her own choices. You're her LITTLE brother. Don't act surprised. She told us this at lunch before you came."

Kai made his hands into a fist. Jay gulped but didn't do anything.

"Look." Kai stated, "if you keep on dating my sister the more I'm going to torment you. I don't care if I knock you into a coma! You are going to pay for this wimp."

Jay watched as Kai walked away from him and the trackfield. He stood up and saw Cole and Zane running to him.

"DUDE ARE YOU OK?!" Zane asked his scrambled friend.

Cole nodded. "We saw thw whole thing but we didn't want to get caught. Is this about Nya?"

Jay nodded. "Yes! He wants me to break up with her!"

"So...DON'T" Zane and Cole shouted in unison.

"I don't want to but he's going to keep on beating me up everyday I'm with her! And by the sound of it, it's going to get worse and worse!" Jay complained.

"How do you know?" Zane asked.

"He said he doesn't care of he knocks me into a coma! A COMA!" Jay screamed.

"How about this. Call your parents and tell them you're coming to my house. We need to find a way to stop Mr. Littletwinbrother to let Mr. Perfect date Ms. Oldertwinsister!" Cole said.

Zane and Jay took out their phones and nodded.

"Wait a minute." Zane said. "where's Lloyd?"

"I don't know and I don't care. We have a friend's relationship status to save!" Cole said.

And they group-hugged.

* * *

Cole's house was black yet had a very colorful feeling to it. He takes turns living with his mother and father each month. The trio were devising a plan is Cole's room so Jay wouldn't be bullied by Mr. Firebrand.

"ALL OF THESE PLANS SUCK!" cried Cole.

"I never felt so useless!" Zane said with tears in his eyes.

"Well at least you guys are going to be invited for my funeral. None of plans can balance good and bad!" Jay said.

"Well we are using Monopoly dice." Zane pointed out.

Cole facepalmed. "But it doesn't matter! If Jay keeps on dating Kai he'll get tormented. Secret date? Coma. Pretends to be someone Kai likes? His death.

Zane and Jay nodded in agreement. Jay sighed.

"But I don't want to break up with her!" Jay cried.

"You can tell an adult!" Zane suggested.

"What is this middle school?! We HAVE better ways to do that. Jay didn't even see if he could deal with it yet!" Cole said.

"You do have a point." Jay responded.

"You could tell Nya." Zane and Cole mumbled.

"Tell Nya?! She might not believe me!" Jay said.

"Oh yes she will. She saw the way Kai looked. She knows how he sounded. It's obvious that the dude wants you to...you know...DIE!" Zane explained.

"You're right. I'll tell her tomorrow."

* * *

That tomorrow never happened. Weeks and weeks went by and Kai's punches and kicks got worse and worse. He broke one of Jay's arms, gave him a black eye, and even his first concussion! But Jay had the strength to keep on dating Nya.

But he lost strength to tell her lies.

Instead of telling her Kai did this and that all he did was say, 'I fell down the stairs, bike hit a rock, an exercise, and etc'. But when it came to being in a hospital and seeing Nya right by his side just made his heart break. He felt even worse when Zane and Cole walked in with flowers.

"So you still didn't tell her?" Zane said. Cole slapped him upside his head.

Nya looked up at the two. "Tell me what?"

Cole sighed. "Jay knows that you love Kai so much so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Every single injury he has was from Kai bullying him. Kai hated the fact that he was dating you so he decided to torment him. He even threatened to give him a coma! But instead of breaking up with you he still held your hand, took you out, kissed you, and etc because Jay is Mr. Perfect whether he likes him or not. Jay never cheated on test and he will surely NOT cheat on you."

Nya looked at Jay a smiled. "You're a great boyfriend. I'm going to find Kai and talk to him."

"Oh and Kai also called you 'little sister' and is going like overprotectasour on you so you better stick up for yourself!" Zane added.

This made Nya twitch. She ran outside the hospital room, unchained Jay's bike, and rode it home.

"Thank goodness that Jay trusted me with his bike!" Nya shouted.

When she got home she opened the door and saw Kai sitting on the couch playing video games. She unplugged the console from the TV and flipped the couch over. She was angry.

"What was that for?" Kai questioned.

Nya snapped. "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU ARE TORMENTING JAY AND CALLED ME 'LITTLE SISTER'? I DON'T CARE IF I WAS OLDER BY A SECOND! I'M NOT 'LITTLE'! I'M GOING TO TELL AUNTIE AND UNCLE ON YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A FAG!"

Nya kept on yelling at Kai and told her aunt and uncle. Kai was stripped of all his allowance and freedom. He was dragged into his room and received cuts, bruises, and more by everyone's favorite friend when it comes to punishment.

A leather belt with a metal tip.

* * *

After a few weeks of recovering Jay returned to school with Nya, Cole, and Zane by his side. They met up with Lloyd and started to hangout. But there was one thing Jay was missing.

Kai.

So he was a bully. He probably got his punishment and it had to hurt.

It was lunchtime in the cafeteria and Jay was sitting with his friends and saw Kai eating alone. He got up and walked to his table.

"Hey Kai, wanna sit with us?" He asked with his best smile.

Kai looked up and saw that Jay wasn't kidding. He smiled back.

"Sure. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. After what I did to you and you STILL dated my sister? You have guts and I'm letting you have her."

Kai got up and walked with Jay to the table. The group welcomed Kai and they had a good time.

* * *

**There's going to me another chapter so don't worry! 5 chapter for each topic~**

**Have any request for next week? (Topic: Romance. No Yoai because I don't want to offend anyone who doesn't support it)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	4. Bullying Part 4

**This was requested by Random Ninja Wizard Girl! YOU RNWG ACTUALLY REQUESTED A VERY EPIC TOPIC THAT HAPPENS A LOT.**

**Racism. That will be Week 3's topic. So we have Bullying, then Romance, after that we have Racism, and for the 4th week we'll have suicide. That's our whole month so by the end of this month we should have 20 one-shots. This probably means that we may have 200 one-shots at the end of the year. I know some school's end on different days but by that time you'd have 40 topics on how to survive and stuff like that!**

**BTW, You can listen to Dancing Mad from Final Fantasy but I really ask that you play a song from Sonic Rush! 'Wrapped in Black' The song is AMAZING!**

* * *

**This Week's Topic: Bullying**

**Dancing Mad**

A person and a dancer may be the same but are very different. Dancers are flexible and light on their feet. If they trip they would be able to do a flip or two and land right on there feet. A person would just fall and get laughed at. There's nothing bad about dancing.

Unless you were Cole.

Parents divorced. A cutter. Wears black all the time. And emo, even though he denies it.

He has two houses. One with mother which is beige. One with father which is black. Both parents love Cole but despise each other. But they decided to be friend in the end. Even after two months of this cycle Cole still couldn't get over it so he found how to take his stress out.

Dancing.

Music. Such a powerful thing. So powerful that it can make people cry, make be mad, happy, powerful, and just like a mental patient. Video game songs or regular classical music puts in a mood for a person. The music's beats and time signature. The crescendos and decrescendos. The eighth notes and the sixteenth notes. It's not 'doe re me' it's 'G, A, B'. Music is so powerful that it could effect anyone. It could be the quietest kid at school. Once they listen to rock it's like you just saw some rockstar dancing like an animal!

After basketball, football, and lacrosse practice Cole would run to Marty Oppenhiemer the school of arts. And one of their arts are dancing.

They danced to all kinds of music. Even music made of whistling. Occasionally they would make their own music. The instructor and the others in the class made this place feel like a 2nd home. Why?

Because 1 parent in each home is just half. Half + Half = Whole.

He would tell the instructor and the girls about his reality and his troubles. Some would cry and they would pitch in to help by walking home with him, hanging out on a weekly or daily basis, and more! After all Cole doesn't have any friends.

But he's popular. Why? MVP for all of his sports.

Each team would rely on him for that golden shot, touchdown, and catch. Of course he would succeeded which would make the school's team undefeated. Without Cole they knew that they would lose their winning streak.

Cole never told anyone in the school about his family and his secret career as a dancer for he knows that his title will be snatch away from him in a heartbeat. If that happened he'd probably have to run away! Many people talked to Cole but that doesn't mean Cole accepts them as a 'friend'. The jocks that he sit with pick on the nerds. A friend does NOT pick on anyone. It doesn't matter if the person isn't popular. Picking on them is NOT friendly.

But Cole kinda DID have friends. Only two girls from the dance school to Ninjago High. Suki and Jeanette. Both of them were identical twins with brown yet blonde hair up to their shoulders and green eyes. Their father is Japanese while their mother is Korean.

Cole would always walk in the halls with them and talk about the teachers, subjects, and homework and more things about school.

"Hey Cole. Why are those jocks laughing by your locker?" Suki asked her emo friend.

Cole shrugged. "I don't know."

One of jocks turned around. "Oh guys look! Leotardo DiCaprio!"

Everyone in the hallway laughed and pointed at the trio.

"What are you talking about?!" Cole asked.

"Me and some other guy were picking on a nerd and your locker burst open and we found a man;s leotard. Are you gay or what?"

The jock picked up the leotard and threw it at Cole. Cole's face burned of embarrassment and anger.

"I go to a dance school after practice everyday of the the week except for Saturdays and Sundays. I dance and hangout with the twins and 10 others girls there." Cole admitted.

Everyone in the hallway looked at each other and started to laugh as if they were mad.

"Oh my gosh the MVP of like each by team is...GAY?!" one of the nerds screamed.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Cole shouted as he ran down the hall.

The twins looked at each other and gave the crowd angry face. How angry? Like a dragon blowing fire out of it's noise angry.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!" Jeanette shouted.

"What? You're gay as well?" one of the nerds asked.

"NO!" She cried. "Cole's parents are divorced and he has to take turns living in two different houses. One with his Mom. One with his Dad. He used to cut himself because he thought that he caused the divorce. While he was winning games for this school his parents were home fighting! Because of Cole you guys win. He could of been home and tried to help his parents but NO! He decided to stay for these stupid games you guys be having! Everyone always depends on him to get that last shot!"

"And in the end his MVP while the rest of the school doesn't even know your names! Instead of taking a Last Stand he decided to dance. Music can effect how a person feels and moving to it as it moves makes you have a connection with it. Cole has 13 girls as friends while someone of you guys can't even get one! He's like the sweetest guy on the earth and you people treat him like dirty rags. Calling him gay for wearing a leotard?! At least this guy has guts to perform! This is why no one can make friends here. The people who look up to a person tore him apart. The next thing you know you'll lose each game your having or worse! You guys think your friends with him but you aren't. He says a friend is someone who can keep a secret and laugh with him NOT AT HIM. A friend comforts one another NOT WORSEN THE SITUATION." Suki added.

When the twin finished they ran down the hall calling Cole's name while the crowd stood silent and started to feel bad.

* * *

Cole was in the dance room of the school and put on his leotard. He put a CD in the nearest radio and got into position.

This song spoke to him.

_Too black, too strong, too black, too strong_

He started to run with a flip, then corkscrewed and did a split.

_Too black, too strong, too strong, too strong Too black, too strong, too black, too strong Too black, too strong, too strong, too strong_

He did the same moves again and started to speed up. He quickly grabbed a black sheet from his book bag and put it around him like a cape.

_Wrapped in black, in black, in black, wrapped in black (wrapped in black)_

He jumped back, spun, and wrapped himself in the cape.

_Wrapped in black, in black, in black, wrapped in black (wrapped in black)Wrapped in black, in black, in black, wrapped in black (wrapped in black)Wrapped in black, in black, in black, wrapped in black (wrapped in black)_

He did the same sequence but ended with a split.

_Too black (wrapped in black), too strong (wrapped in black)Too black (wrapped in black), too strong (wrapped in black)Too black (wrapped in black), too strong (wrapped in black)Too black (wrapped in black), too strong (wrapped in black)_

When the song said 'wrapped in black' he would wrap the cape around him. When it said 'too strong' he would jump and throw kicks.

_Too black (wrapped in black), too strong (wrapped in black)__Too black (wrapped in black), too strong (wrapped in black)__Too black, too strong, too black, too strong __Too black, too strong, too strong, too strong__Too black, too black, too black, too black __Too black, black, black, black __Too-too-too-too-too-too-too_

He repeated the sequence when it got to the repeated 'Toos' he jumped up, spin, spin, kick, kick, land, and do a split.

That's when he heard clapping. Cole turned around to see the whole school in the gym and blushed. Everyone cheered and threw their best test grade at Cole he bowed and smiled.

* * *

When Cole came back out of the lockerroom with his regular clothes we received high-fives and handshakes.

The song. People may think it's racist but it isn't (really it isn't unless you're a black hole. Plus it was inspired by Malcolm X's coffee metaphor). It gave him strength.

He wears a lot of black. _Too Black._

He is very strong. _Too Strong._

His future is like a black void of emptiness. _Wrapped in Black._

* * *

**That song is one of my favorites! I also like the The Ultimate Show, Ready, GO! and more :3**

**Any request (Next Week: Romance. NO YOAI. I don't want to offend people.)?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	5. Bullying Finale

**I rewatched Season 2 Episode 3 of Winx Club and Stella was AN IDIOT FOR JUMPING OFF THAT CLIFF! I highly doubt if your boyfriend fell off a cliff YOU WOULD RUN BACK, RUN FORWARD, AND JUMP OFF.**

**Anyway ToxicNinjaKitty, ZaneWalker, and NinjagoZ. Your request fall under the category of suicide. NinjagoZ and ZaneWalker's are about the same thing while ToxicNinjaKitty's has a different thing with suicide. So your request will be done for Week 4.**

**This was requested by Ninja of Music anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**This Week's Topic: Bullying**

**Love and Tolerance**

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was different from the average boy. Why? He was a brony, a male who likes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Even though it seems wrong for a man to love a show that was originally made for girls things change. A good chunk of the audience are males! He only told his friends his secret and they promised to keep there mothers, especially Jay. When Lloyd told Jay. Jay had to be taken to the nurse to stop him from laughing like a hyena.

Lloyd had five friends. Four boys and one girl. That one girl was named Nya and she was dating was dating one of his friends Jay. The funny part is that one of his friend's is the sister's brother! Which makes his friend life complicated like crazy! But their friendship is strong.

Lloyd's pale blonde hair, skin, and emerald colored braces made Lloyd fell like a real teen. Even though he gets bullied a little bit because of it. Lloyd's three main goals this school year are to pass, get good grades, and hangout with his friends as much as he could. According to Lloyd, you can get good grades but fail as well.

"So Mr. Compelli gave me an A+ while you got an A-? You still passed!" Lloyd told Jay.

"Yeah but I never got an A- before! My parents are going to kill me!" Jay cried.

Lloyd walked over to his locker and opened it. "Stop being a big baby! You got a 90!"

Jay opened his locker and put his head in it, "THAT'S SO CLOSE TO AN 89! IF I GOT AN 89 MY LIFE WOULD BE OVER!

"Dude..." Lloyd facepalmed. "that's a B+. Please don't tell me you only get As and A+'s."

Jay gasped. "How did you know?"

Lloyd placed his elbow on Jay's shoulder. "Look Jay you still got an A! You're grade is defiantly going to be an A+ when it comes to report cards. Trust me."

Jay smiled and took his head and the river of tears out of his locker. "Thanks Lloyd! So what class do you have next period?"

Lloyd grumbled, "...Health."

Jay gave Lloyd a sympathetic look, "There there. All you need for Health is a pen, the textbook, the workbook, your notebook, and most importantly maturity!"

"Yeah but I don't want to learn about, working out, food choices, drugs, and The Reproductive System SAKA HOW BABIES ARE MADE." Lloyd complained.

"What the heck is 'SAKA'?!" Jay asked Lloyd.

"It means Sadly As Known As. I made it up. So are you coming to Health with me?"

"NO! You and two other students are going this time!"

Health is a course that students from 6th-12th grade take once a week. They pull out three innocent kids from each grade and end up with 21 innocent children and teaching them things that the kid's grew up to learn as 'school inappropriate'. As soon as the period ended the students would go to their net class. When it came to some topics each gender would avoid the opposite. Once a 12th grade class had a Health seminar and when it ended the students decided to make one side for girls and one side for boys! That lasted for a week!

"I don't want to go! We just had lunch!"

"Well you have to! Aren't Gene and Brad going with you?"

"Brad I can deal with but gene?! PSH! HE'S LIKE HARRY POTTER BUT WITHOUT A SCAR AND A TWIG IN HIS HAND! HE'S SUCH A BULLY!"

Jay could tell Lloyd had a huge hate for Gene. After all, Gene DID throw paint at Lloyd saying that it'll make him look like a human instead of a clown in makeup.

That's when the bell rang. Students started flooding out of their classes to their next class.

"Well I got a date with Science. I wish you could come though. But you have...you know. See you later?" Jay asked Lloyd.

"Yep!" Lloyd and Jay high-fived each other and went to their classes.

* * *

Lloyd ran up two flights of stairs, made a right, and went to the first door on the right side. He sat down in the front row by the door. Eh took a couple of breaths and stretched.

He was officially ready for Health.

"Why are you sitting in MY seat?"

Lloyd looked at the door to see Gene looking at him in disgust.

"Well I WAS the first one here. While you were taking your sweet time." Lloyd answered.

Gene growled. "Everyone knows that this front seat is for me!"

"Well you weren't quick enough. The early bird catches the worm. You apparently are slower than my grandma."

Gene glared at Lloyd and started to curse under his breathe. That's when Brad came in. He pushed Gene to run into the front seat right next to him.

Gene got angry and sat in the desk behind Lloyd.

Brad and Lloyd decided to talk until the 2nd bell rang.

"So I see you're ready for Health huh?" Brad asked.

"Yep. Jay and e talked and he said the most important thing you need for Health is maturity!"

"Exactly Lloyd!"

Brad and Lloyd looked up to see the teacher. She was half Russian and Half Swedish. Her eyes were sky blue and her pale blonde hair was braided. She was wearing a red topless shirt and blue pants with white flats.

"Welcome clase! Are you ready for another exciting class of Health with me! Miss. Jeanette Zweickiwa?!" she said with enthusiasm.

"YES!" The class responded.

"Good! I can see that everyone is here!" She said with her two beautiful accents.

"Today we're going to learn about bullies. They come in all shapes and sixes but do YOU know if you're a bully?" Miss Zweickiwa announced. "So classs. What is a bully?"

Lloyd raised his hand.

"Yes Lloyd."

"A bully is someone who picks on you because they might be bullied, they're better than them in school, family troubles, and all of that."

"Exactly!"

While she was wrighting on the board, Lloyd took off his green sweater to reveal a black shirt.

The class started to snicker.

"WHY IS THERE SNICKERING?!" Miss Zweickiwa asked the class.

The class stopped and continued to write their notes. Gene kicked Lloyd's seat which made Lloyd's black pen fall on the floor. Lloyd got up to get his pen. That's when a bunch of papers were thrown at them.

'Nice shirt loser' 'What are you gay?' 'You like a girl's show? HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY' 'You should just die after all you are looking like a girl'

Miss Zweickiwa turned around to see Lloyd opening paper balls. She went to Lloyd and started reading each one out loud she got angry.

How angry?

As angry as the people who saw Justin Bieber for the first time.

"Who threw this. What's wrong with Lloyd's shirt. You kids can wear whatever you want! Heck I see girls only wearing bras as if they were pretty and everyone wanted to look like them. You guys thinks it's just a joke but bullying leads to death sadly. I will not have to this A student. His grades in this class are better than any of yours. You hating on him is not acceptable. So he like My Little Pony? I do too but you don't see me copying the show and applying it to everyday life. Many men watch the show! I have tons of friends and a majority of them love it and they aren't GAY!" She told the class.

Lloyd looked at the class, "Well Gene did kick my seat and my pen fell off so I went to get to get it. The next thing I knew, I was being pelted by paper balls. Brad didn't do anything but everyone else did laugh at me." Lloyd said.

"Brad and Lloyd pack your stuff. I'm getting the principal in here. The three of us are going to enjoy a free period while principal lectures the class."

Brad and Lloyd smiled and did as they were told.

* * *

While the principal was handing out punishments left and right Brad, Lloyd, and Jeanette went to a nearby Friday's and had lunch.

Maybe Health wasn't so bad.

* * *

**NEXT WEEK I ROMANCE!**

**Have any request? NO YOAI!**

**Anyway, have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	6. Romance Part 1

**HI GUYS! Anyway I got a request from NinjaGirl1301 and it's Zaya!** **ZaneXNya!**

**OK guys I'm not going to lie...this couple sounds wack and if I think about it is...BUT when I think Ninjago Bloopers for some reason ZAYA WOULD BE FITTING. IDK...**

**What are you going to call it? Watershipping?! Evapshipping?! MELTINGSHIPPING?!**

* * *

**This Week's Topic: Romance**

**BTW, each one will be different like Zane, Cole, and Kai in the VERY FIRST CHAPTER were bullies and the third chapter they were all friends. Yep. Each one will be different. In this one I'll make Cole and Zane FRATERNAL twins, Nya older than Kai by a second (just for fun) and everything else is normal!**

**When Fire Had Ice**

He knew he couldn't if he touched it everything would blow over. But it wasn't an 'it'. She was a girl with hair as black as ashes. Lips as read as fire. Her soul IS fire.

While he had hair close to the color white like ice could be. He was a block of ice and that would be his shells. Shy and timid... mysterious as the dark side of ourselves. His soul IS ice.

Both hate each other but need each other. But it would require sacrifice. If the fire reaches the ice, it shall melt. But if the ice gets to the fire, it'll shall put out the fire.

Both will be nothing.

"SO DID YOU LIKE IT?!" Cole asked his brother.

"...Look I know you're being emo and all but that doesn't mean you can drag me in!" Zane commented.

Zane and Cole were your average twins but one was darker than the other. They would be referred as 'The Yin and Yang twins'

Zane was not interested in Cole's 'lovely' activities. He would be the nerd who makes everything impossible to understand then simply it for the 'less intelligent'.

Zane sighed and jumped on his bed. He started doing math problems while Cole went to write and plan ideas in his emo corner.

Ever since their parents got divorced things have been changing. The worse thing is their mother moved away but she promised to visit. But that doesn't mean she will though.

While Zane was flipping to the next page of problems he saw a picture fall out.

It was Nya Balinchester! The head cheerleader and the smartest girl in school!

She was the prettiest girl Zane ever seen! Well...besides his mother.

She was nice and intelligent. Sure she was cute but the outside can always change while the inside stays the same. Zane would do anything to hangout with Nya. Even if it includes stalking. If that's how close he'll go he'll accept it!

Zane took the picture and saw that there was a number on the bottom. A phone number to be exact. Zane grabbed his phone off of a nearby nightstand and started to dial the number. That's when someone answered.

"Hello?"

It was Nya!

"Oh hey Nya! It's me Zane Julien-Brookstone from Math, Science, Health, well you ARE in my homeroom.

"Oh hi Zane what's up?!"

"I'm good! And you?"

"Great!"

"So I was wondering Nya...maybe we should go out and see a movie! I heard that they are coming out with this movie about Ninjas! And tomorrow is the opening night! I got free movie tickets!"

"That's sounds amazing! So after school I'll go home, get my clothes, and come to your house OK?"

Cole ran out of his corner and gave Zane a high five.

"Sure! My house address is 77 Callenburg Street! See you tomorrow!"

"KK!" Then she hung up.

"I GOT A DATE WITH A WOMAN!" Zane cried with joy.

"You're happiness hurts." Cole hissed.

Zane threw his math book at him. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

"He was all like 'I'M DATING A WOMAN' and literally started to cry."

Lloyd looked at Cole and made a picture in his head.

"Some times I wonder if Nya would even touch him. After all, her friends are bullies. Yesterday they called me Green 'Blunder'!"

Cole glared at Lloyd. "What do you mean?"

"Nya may be tricking Zane! Zane is a nerd Nya is the smartest girl in school and head cheerleader! She's as snotty as her friends! That's why I like keeping a distance. She's like fire get to close and she'll burn you and then you'll be a pile of ash."

Cole started to worry. Is Zane really being lead into a trap? He may be younger by a minute but that doesn't mean he can't help his big brother. One wrong move Zane will be wearing black, going into dark corners, writing sappy poems, and hating everything nice and cheery! Who in his family would take that path after a devastating event?

"Cole. No offense but you took that path after mother and father went separate ways..."

Cole spat out his water. "What are you a mind reader?!"

"Well no. You were speaking out loud..."

Cole banged his fists on the table. "SHOOT!"

"Hi guys!"

The two looked up to see Jay and Kai sitting right across from them.

"Hey Jay. Hey Kai." They said in unison.

"So I heard big brother Zane got a date with my sister!" Kai said with a smirk.

"Yep. By the way... no offense but is your sister... a double-crossing jerk?" Cole asked his friend.

Kai sighed. "Sadly yes and I live with her. Trust be she is such a witch she had 10 boyfriends this week and dumped all of them in like 2 hours."

Cole's heart stopped.

"You don't think she's going to get Zane...do you?" Jay asked with worry.

"She must be after all you and Zane have like the highest averages in homeroom. If you ask me that's impressive for 7th graders." Lloyd replied.

Jay gasped, "She's going to destroy Zane like that! Their parents just divorced! If Nya breaks his heart he'll feel useless!"

"How do you know?!" Cole questioned.

"Well you ARE emo." Jay said.

"And you guys share a room and you share some of you emo things with him..." Kai added.

Cole sighed. "It's official. I'm throwing out each emo thing in my room! We all have to pitch in to help Zane. He's our friend and we're going to build each other up so one will break him down!"

The four of they cheered.

"But where are they going?" Kai asked.

"They must be going to Ninjago Mall Powers Theater see that new Ninja movie. I recently heard it's coming out today." Jay said while looking at his phone.

Lloyd blinked. "How do you get all this information?!"

"As the President of Club Geek, I inform my fellow geeks, nerds, spazzes, and etc about new events happening and sometimes we roller skate, eat at restaurants, and more!"

"If I wasn't so worried about my social status I would actually join your group." Kai, Lloyd, and Cole said in unison.

Jay facepalmed and that's when they say Zane and Nya walking to the table.

Holding hands.

"Hi guys. I wanted Nya to meet each of you! Of course you know your brother Kai. The guy with the blue glasses is Jay, the one with the light blonde hair and green braces is Lloyd, and the one in black is my younger twin brother Cole!"

"Hi everyone! Hi Kai!"

"Hi Nya." They said in unison.

"It's official that Zane and me are a couple so Cole I hope you agree with our relationship. After all who would want to hurt everyone's favorite honor student?" Nya said while pinching Zane's cheeks.

A fork soared through the air and almost landed in Nya's eye.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER. I don't trust witches." Cole spat.

Zane gave Cole an angry face. "Cole. You. Me. Home after school immediately. We're going to talk."

* * *

"Nya loves me! She wouldn't want to kill me! What in your mind would give you that idea? don't be worried, I'll have time top spend with you! Don;t be jealous, An emo or goth chic may come and you'll fall in love. Relax. Big bro has it under control."

Zane kept on talking about Nya and Cole's attitude towards her until the doorbell rang.

"NYA'S HERE!" Zane cried. "Don't you dare move or else I'll tell Dad about this."

When Zane went downstairs to open the door, Cole quietly walked out of their room and went by the stairs to hear what they were saying.

"I'm so sorry for Cole's childish behavior. He's usually a good friend and a loyal brother. Maybe today just wasn't his day after all we're still not over the divorce."

"Oh it's OK! Are you ready to go?" Nya sounded way to cheery after Zane's statement.

"Yep. But let me call Cole so he can apologize for his actions."

Cole felt like he was about to hurl. Why did he need to apologize?! Only if he knew the truth.

"COLE! GET DOWN HERE!"

Cole flinched but ran down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"What?"

"Say 'sorry' to Nya."

Cole started to sweat and he finally said. "You're happiness is a mask while there is demented thoughts under it."

Nya and Zane blinked and looked at each other.

"Oops! I forgot an important fact about him. He's emo! So that's probably 'I'm very sorry for my inappropriate actions' in what he just said!"

Nya nodded and walked out the door with Zane. Then she flashed Cole a demented look.

"I hope that meant goodbye." She whispered.

Zane didn't hear it but Cole heard it perfectly. He slammed the door and ran up tho his room. He dialed Kai's, Lloyd's, and Jay's number and put them on four way.

"Hello?" They answered.

"Guys! Nya is going to kill Zane at the movie! We need to do something!" Cole said with worry.

"Calm down Cole. I'll take my bike to the movies, Kai can take his skate board, Lloyd can roller blade, and you can motor scooter!" Jay said.

"OK. All of us live 5 minutes away from the movies so let's go!"

Cole hung up his phone and took a pair of keys from the kitchen, he opened his garage door and rode his scooter to the movies.

In five minutes the gang was able to get the movies. They were ready to get Zane out of Nya's trap.

"Guys, some of the cheerleaders are here and they're holding guns!" Jay whispered to his friends.

"But where are the rest?" Kai asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to get my brother out of there!" Cole ran into he movies and used to skills to sneak by the guards. He even made it into the room the movie was without hesitation!

That's when he saw them.

Zane and Nya.

If Nya wasn't such a messed up teen he would of been proud for his brother. Cole started to scream.

"ZANE! NYA IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

This earned him gasp, laughs, and calls for the manager but he didn't care. Some of the workers came.

"Why are you screaming?!" One of the workers asked.

"My brother is on a date with a psychopath! Her little cheerleader army is outside with guns but you people are like TOO BLIND to see it!" Cole explained.

Zane and Nya ran up to Cole. Zane was furious. "Cole you are in so much trouble! YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE JUVY WHEN DAD'S DONE WITH YOU!"

Nya smirked. "Well..."

Zane felt something pressed against his head. It was a gun!

"Your little emo was right. You and some other kids are in 7th grade and already have honors?! THAT'S JUST STUPID! I'm the smartest girl in Ninjago High and when I get you and the other 'Smarticle Particles' out the way. I'LL be the one with the highest grades AND a nice $100,000 scholarship!"

"So you...didn't love me?"

"NO! Are you crazy?! I don't date bums."

Cole kicked Nya in her area and she scrambled on the floor while the gun fell out of her hand. Cole grabbed Zane's wrist and stated to run. That's when guns shots and screams were the only things they heard. Cole saw Kai and Jay holding the door and motioning for Cole to run faster Cole grabbed an empty baby stroller, forced Zane in it, and push it until he was able to jump on it and get out of the crossfire in the theater.

"That was close!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah but where's Zane?" Kai asked.

Cole realized he forgot to take Zane out of the stroller and it rolled and stopped in the parking lot. Zane was stuck but safe.

"Let's get him out of here and run!" Jay said.

Lloyd panicked. "SPEEDING TRUCK OF CHEERLEADERS!"

Zane tried his hardest to get out of the stroller but it was no use.

He was stuck.

"Tell Mom and Dad I love them! And I'm sorry for not trusting you!" Zane yelled.

Cole was about to cry but then he saw Nya running towards Zane. She wasn't even paying attention to the truck!

"Lloyd, Kai, Jay...back away. You're going to see Ninjago High's #1 quarterback's tackle!"

Cole ran behind Nya and forced her into the parking lot. She tripped but pushed the stroller away. Then she got crushed by the truck.

"Kai..." Cole stated.

"If she dies it doesn't matter. After what she did I fine. She WAS a witch anyway." Kai said.

Zane ran towards his friends. He gave each one of them, especially Cole, a hug.

This reminds me about a poem that a wise person told me.

"He knew he couldn't if he touched it everything would blow over. But it wasn't an 'it'. She was a girl with hair as black as ashes. Lips as read as fire. Her soul IS fire.

While he had hair close to the color white like ice could be. He was a block of ice and that would be his shells. Shy and timid... mysterious as the dark side of ourselves. His soul IS ice.

Both hate each other but need each other. But it would require sacrifice. If the fire reaches the ice, it shall melt. But if the ice gets to the fire, it'll shall put out the fire.

Both will be nothing."

This made Cole smile and beam with pride. For once after two months, he felt happiness.

* * *

**I HAD TO!**

**Any request?**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	7. Romance Part 2

**I'm back! Also do any of you guys know when Totally Spies in going to air in America? If you do which channel because ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS FROM WHEN I WAS BORN IS COMING BACK FOR A 6th SEASON! And I PRAISE GOD that it is not like the new Teen Titans! The new Teen Titans just makes me want to SUE those people! It's mad retarded! Watch a few episodes. That wasn't even Teen Titans anymore. They mocked me and other fans!**

**Anyway I got a request from RWNG again AND Holwing Wolf Pup (some requests I had a hard time understanding) so anyway enjoy! :3**

**Thanks for reading guys! Oh if you can find out for me put it in the reviews because if Totally Spies doesn't show up here...those people WILL have a problem.**

* * *

**Let's do our FIRST COLLEGE ONE!**

**Common Denominator**

"Life is so confusing some times!" Zane cried.

Cole nodded. "Well DUH! You don't need to state the obvious sometimes like really I've been through situations."

"Like what?"

"Puberty."

Zane facepalmed. First year of college AND he's dorming with four other men. Something tells him that this year is just going to be ridiculous.

Trying to make the school accept his tuition, having to revisit the Bissau's office, trying to get all his assignments in order, and trying to convince his roommates NOT to be piling up their clothes and leaving food out, just makes him stress on every little thing. He knows that he needs a break but he KNOWS that if he leaves for one day...

Everything would go down hill. And he wouldn't even dare to IMAGINE what the consequence would be.

"So what classes do you have today?" Cole asked.

"Well I only have one and it's an hour and forty-five minute. It starts at 12 noon so I get to sleep in a little and get some breakfast at the university's BEST cafe!"

"Cafe Light?"

"Exactly! The coffee is excellent and so are the biscuits. The waffles and pancakes with the turkey dogs are to die for! Some times I just can't help it but feel bad for vegetarians!"

"Well that makes two of us."

Cole and Zane gave each other a high-five and that's when they heard panting, screaming, and hollering. Then their room door opened and it turned out to be Lloyd, Kai, and Jay. Jay looked like he was dying while Kai and Lloyd looked like they were sweating a waterfall!

"You guys better take those clothes downstairs and wash them! After you take a shower of course." Zane told them.

"Alright Mom I'll do my laundry!" Kai joked.

Cole glared him, "Did your mother die like in BC or something and you're here making a joke about her? Talk about stupid."

Kai stopped laughing and stood their silent while Jay and Cole were laughing like hyenas.

"Lloyd the only person who actually has a reason to laugh is Jay. After all your mother DID abandon you and left you to research colored in paper on a dried up piece of paper."

Jay was laughing to hard that he held onto his side.

"Anyway, we got to make plans now. Cole cooked yesterday so Lloyd you're cooking today. If you need help you can look in my homemade cook book or you can go to campus and buy some ingredients to cook.

Lloyd groaned. "Why can't we order something?!"

"You just finished your morning workout and you're talking about eating junk food? We had Chinese last week so if you want junk food you can wait for next week on... Friday."

Zane wen to a closet by his bed and took out a blue pair of sweat pants and a white hoodie.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked his friend.

"I'm taking a walk. I've been here all day and I have class tomorrow at 12 so I can sleep in. If you need me you can call me."

The boys threw money at Zane.

"If you are able to get us some stuff from the supermarket oh and nice choosing bright colors. You don't want to wear black and cross the street like an idiot." Jay said.

"We'll text or call you and tell you what we want OK?" Lloyd said nudging his friend.

"OK. But I better see food on that table when I get back because you gave me paper bills and I WILL have receipts so I WILL be able to return them."

And with that Zane left.

* * *

Zane never knew that Ninjago University could have such a big campus. It took him 6 buses for him to arrive at the school's supermarket. The worse thing is that he could of walked 5 blocks instead of taking that bus!

When the bus stopped he heard his phone vibrating. He got a text from Lloyd. He put his password in and read the text in his head:

Chips.

Taco shells.

Ground Meat.

Hot sauce.

Marinara sauce.

Bread dough.

Garlic.

Green Pepper.

Zane put his phone in his pocket, got off the bus, and walked into the supermarket.

When he walked in he was astonished that the campus' supermarket could be this big! No wonder Ninja-U was a highly recommended for him and his friends! He grabbed a green basket and dashed through each each aisle. He was one a roll!

Until he slipped on a wet floor.

Zane slid on the floor and lifted his head up to see everything was still in the basket. Yet a beautiful girl with brown hair, eyes, and light brown skin was holding his hand and helped him up with a nice pull.

"Thanks! There wasn't a wet floor sign so I kinda..."

"It's OK! But At least your hot and marinara sauce didn't fall out! So what's your name?"

"My name is Zane Juilen and I haven't seen you before."

The girl smiled. "I'm Jamie Sherwood! I just enrolled here and since this school just started I didn't miss a thing! So I can tell you're dorming. I'm in the West Wing."

Zane blushed. "So am I..."

"So do have a fever or something You're getting a little bit red there."

"I fine it's just that... falling in packed places makes me embarrassed. Like everyone's laughing!"

"Laughing?! I didn't even notice!" Jamie said. They laughed.

But they didn't notice people taking pictures and texting to every contact on their phone.

* * *

Jamie and Zane walked back to their dorm with three bags. The two of them were laughing and telling stories from home and about their family. Zane found it amusing that Jaime had a a little sister and they had a 9-10 year difference yet they got along amazingly. He was an only child but that didn't limit him from telling her the story of his father telling him puberty would be the downfall of his life.

By the time they got back to their door it was time for them to take their separate ways.

"So see you in class tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Yes!" Zane said. They hugged and went to their apartments.

When Zane got back with the bags his friends gave him hugs.

"YOU LIKE THE NEW GIRL!" They cried.

Zane blushed, "Well..."

"Just ask her out! I want to be an uncle!" Kai teased.

"I wish I could say the same for you."

This made Kai go into the fridge and get something to drink so he couldn't talk.

"So why do you guys..."

"DUH! TEXTS!" Lloyd said while kneading the dough.

"You guys are perfect! Just look at her mountains..." This earned Cole a slap from Jay and hollers from the others.

Cole touched the red throbbing welt on his face. "This is an officially one of those 'that's my wife so back up' slap right there!"

Zane just changed the conversation and an hour later they were eating tacos with breadsticks.

* * *

The last two weeks have been full of ridicule for Zane. The students kept on teasing him about his growing relationship with Jamie. But he didn't care about the teasing, jokes, and taunts. He only cared about her and how is this effect her life. But Jamie really didn't seem to care!

"Look Zane. Some people in this school are just drunken and looking and something that they may never get." Jamie told him.

"Yeah but you're being teased!"

"Nope. My father is an officer, he taught me how to defend myself since Pre-K! Once some guy in 5th grade kept on touching me. I told the adults but that didn't stop it so I stab him with a pen. At the end I didn't get in trouble for doing that!"

Zane was amazed. "So were outside our dorm... I guess it's time to go."

Zane gave Jamie a jug and then Jamie kissed him.

"You don't know how long we've been waiting for that."

Zane smiled. "I needed that."

* * *

**AWWWW! X3**

**Anyway request?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	8. Romance Part 3

**I'm BACK! With news...I AM TIRED SO...but I watch this new anime on CN and it's JUST LIKE NINJAGO!**

**Tenkai Knights. I don't care what you people say the anime is GOOD and the characters remind me of the NINJA! But the guy who looks like Kai is ACTUALLY NICE AND ADORABLE. Just like the other four...and Mr. White is like Sensei Wu! If you haven't watched it YOU BETTER GO ON DEMAND OR ONLINE SO YOU CAN WATCH IT. It's SO GOOD!**

**Also...Sailor Moon is coming back THIS WINTER! The anime WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE MANGA. That is a fact. But the anime was good. Anyway this is a request from...Jade! A guest so let's ge this started based on a Ninjago Episode so...enjoy!**

**Hey Thorn Garmadon I see you're following but WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I barely see you around anymore! TT^TT**

* * *

**Once Sniffing, Twice High**

In order to be loved by a beautiful girl is hard work. You need to impress them, hangout with them, and make yourself look professional and not like a bumbling idiot. But when it came to Nya he couldn't help it. She was so pretty, smart and...

Available!

Every time Jay sees her he does the same thing. Ask her questions. But not on dating but on subjects like biology, geometry, demonstrative words, stuff on the Spanish conquistadors, and more. But she would be smart enough to answer quick and pass by him with a smile and not one of those 'leave me only or I'm calling the police' faces. It took every ounce of self-control to sit with Nya, talk to her, and be one foot away from her. After all she was a magnet so a crowd of boys would be on her!

"So this is Day 97 of Operation Nya and you STILL didn't ask her out?" Lloyd asked Jay.

Jay put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Well we're in 12th grade and guess what? Many boys want to take her out for Prom! So she has the swarm around her! Unless she rejected all of them and I HIGHLY doubt that."

"Jay! You won't know if you won't try! Just go out there, put your big boy pants on, and ask her!" Lloyd demanded.

Jay sighed and walked towards Nya's locker. She was putting her books from the first half of the day away. That's when she saw Jay.

"Hi Jay! What's up?" Nya asked.

"You know my name?"

"Well yeah. We did a Science lab together yesterday. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember. I was wondering Nya...do you want to go to Prom with me? If you say no I am totally capable of why you say that."

Nya closed her locker, "Sure! After all you are the most responsible guy I know. So I know we'll be having fun tomorrow!"

With that Nya left her locker and ran to a group of girls. This gave Jay hope.

* * *

"So Jay, I heard you're talking Nya to Prom." Cole said while giving him a high-five.

Jay smiled. "YEP! I have to be the luckiest young man in the school since I have Nya by my side the others who got rejected may cry when they see me dancing with her and when my lips are pressed against her I'LL FINALLY BE A MAN!"

Zane facepalmed. "You've been a man since you grown..."

"Zane I don't care! Dating Nya to me is a WHOLE NEW video game that I'm officially playing and I'll treat the game with care." Jay replied.

"So you kiss you're TV, console, or the game since it's a 'WHOLE NEW' video game?" Kai joked.

This made everyone except Jay laugh hysterically.

"HA HA! Very funny. So who are you guys taking to the Prom?"

All of them stopped laughing.

"Exactly!" Jay laughed.

"Anyway so we have decided to go by ourselves since everyone in the school paid over $10,000 worth of tuition! So each 12th grade is PAID-IN-FULL." Lloyd said while everyone but Jay nodded.

"OK you make a point there."

"So how are you going to 'woo' my sister? She may say yes but if you aren't the amazing Jay you seem to be she may start avoiding you!" Kai mocked.

Jay started to sweat a little. "Well if you guys could be my friends Nya could be my girlfriend...right?"

Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Cole looked at each other and laughed. "HA HA HA! NO."

* * *

After saying bye to the guys Jay started riding his bike throughout the town trying to think of a way to impress Nya.

"Nya is a girl who took my heart. I can't let her be embarrassed from my clumisness" Jay thought out Lloyd.

"Hey kid!"

Jay turned around.

"Prom's coming up. I heard you want to be 'Mr. Perfect."

"Well I AM an A student so..."

"NO NOT THAT! Take this sugar. It's on me."

Jay caught the sugar. "Wait...isn't this cocaine?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

Jay just silently pedaled back home. But he saw...Nya?

"JAY!" She grabbed the drug and threw it on the ground. "What is wrong with you I have been waiting for you and you went out to get drugs?!"

"Well No. Some guy threw it at me and how did you know that was a drug?"

"My girlfriends. But Jay...why would you do this?"Jay sighed. "Well I clumsy and not really good at being coordinated if I went to Prom with you like that I KNOW you would be embarrassed and start avoiding me. But I just couldn't take that chance."

"But Jay. You being you is what made me say yes in the first place. I know that you are clumsy and could fumble some times but I know in my heart that is how you are. Plus you are the only guy who doesn't come up and brag about their achievements. Even if you just ask me questions I know you were just trying to know me on a certain level and I like how you did it." Nya gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can come into my house and we could read video games and play some comic books!" Jay said while blushing and wondering off.

Nya giggled. "OK but if we're going to 'play' comic books you better have some costumes!"

The both of them laughed.

* * *

**I like Jaya but I prefer Janaya...It just sounds better but anyway...**

**Have any request?**

**VOTE 4 POLL!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	9. Romance Part 4

**This a request from ToxicNinjaKitty and WafflestheNinja! Oh and FWI I had a project due today so if you were wondering why I didn't upload anything yesterday...everyone at one point waits to the last minute to do something and while I was doing I heard Sensei Wu's quote from Season 2 episode 1 so...**

**I combined them since 1. ToxicNinjaKitty HAD a request and didn't fit into our category before so I felt bad! I'm not picking favorites! 2. This week's topic is almost over for YOUR information so...EXACTLY. Enjoy!**

* * *

**This is in College**

**Two Innocent, Three Together**

Nya Firebrand was NOT a trustworthy person. She wasn't what you would call 'respectful' or 'humble'. She was a good student, she DID hangout with the right crowd, but she had her own problems outside of the school business Dating two boys. Both of them were friends. Instead of going to their dorm she would ask them to meet them at her's so they wouldn't get suspicious. After all, they DID want her to feel comfortable in the relationship. But Nya couldn't take it any longer. She loved Cole but she loved Jay as well! One's a better cook then the other while on is better at sports then the other! But she made her choice.

She'll break up with Cole and keep Jay!

Since she has a date tonight with Cole, she'll tell him and she'l know that he WILL understand. After that happens Jay is going to be her's AND they'll be living happily ever after. This would also cause some drama in the boys' friendship. So far no one is winning but when she breaks up with Cole and he sees Nya and Jay kissing, the games will begin and whoever wins gets to marry her!

It was a fool-proof plan. And it'll stay like that.

Nya was in her room with her roommate, Nash Konsisden. She was getting ready for her date with Cole.

"Nash this plan is going to work and when it does I'm going to be golden AND spend the rest of my life with a man that digs me!" Nya said while putting a black mini-skirt on.

Nash blinked, "Are you sure because I saw a certain thing the bathroom garbage. Nya.."

"Yes?"

"Are you what I think you are?"

Nya grabbed a pair of black leggings and red high heels. "NASH! What did I tell you? I'm NOT."

'Are you sure? I'm looking out for you."

"I'm OK. But your a friend. I understand your concern.'

Nya ran to the mirror on her room door and started to put her hair in a pony tail. Nya was wearing a red shirt topped with a denim jacket. She had a black mini-skirt and leggings with her red high heels. She was read to start her operation.

"Operation: Breaking Friendship, Starting War' is in session."

Nash got off her bed and gave Nya a high-five. "Be careful out there."

Nya nodded and left the dorm. Nash sighed put that's when she noticed something in the garbage and she took it out. It had a green plus sign on it.

"This is probably one of Nya's ways to stay healthy. It was apparently successful." Nash took a closer look and gasped.

She ran to the mirror on the door and observed herself. Her light brown skin was lotioned. Her sweatpants were sagging and her yellow sweater was unzipped. Her natural curly was loose. She grabbed a pair of keys from her bed and started to run.

Another roommate who was in another room saw Nash in a hurry. It was Mindy.

"Where are going? Stephanie is not back from her shopping trip so you don't need to go to Ninja-U's security department again."

"Mindy it's not that! Just call Stephanie and tell her to hurry up. Nya is in trouble!" Nash grabbed Mindy's hand an ran out the door.

* * *

Cole and Nya were driving back to Ninja-U after a movie. They were both silent until Cole spoke.

"Is there something wrong Nya?" Cole asked.

Nya sighed. "Well you see Cole...I don't think this is going to workout."

A red light cam up and Cole slammed his foot on the break. "Why? Did something happen or..."

"No it's just that some I have some mixed feeling and you're a great guy but I...Cole...the light is green."

Nya was so busy talking that she didn't notice Cole wiping his eyes. He didn't want her to know he was crying.

"Well it it's over here's a card I made for you."

Nya scanned the card. It was made of different shades of red and had a rose on it.

"Thanks Cole. I hope you..."

Nya wasn't able to finish he sentence. A man was speeding and making his care turn and skid across the road. It was obvious that he was drunk.

Cole put his foot on the gas but the car refused to move. That's when Nya saw smoke coming from the hood.

"You were driving too fast!" Nya screamed.

That's when the drunk driver slammed into the car. Nya felt the car tumble to the right. Instead of being a damsel-in-distress, Nya used both of her high-heels to make a hole in the roof. She unbuckled her and Cole's seat-belt. She grabbed his arm and threw him out of the car. That's when the car stopped rolling. Nya jumped out to see the car falling off a cliff and into the sparkling waters below. She wiped her brow.

"Well that close. Right Cole? Anyway I hope we could be friends though." Nya walked over to Cole and shook him.

He wasn't answering. "Cole stop acting like a lifeless dummy! You have to hands, arms, AND legs!"

He still didn't responded.

Nya keeled down and placed her hand on Cole's chest. She felt no pulse. That when she heard an explosion. She saw part of the cliff-side crumble and fall.

"Well that was climatic." Nya reached into Cole's pocket and grabbed his wallet and placed it in her denim jacket's pocket. She dialed 911 and a few minutes later she was back at Ninjago University.

"So what did that card say anyway?" Nya thought to herself.

* * *

She grabbed it out of her pocket and opened it.

Dear Nya Firebrand,

Without your love I would die.

Love,

Cole Brookstone

* * *

Nya stuffed the card back into her pocket and went to the West Wing of the school. She wanted to visit Jay for he is the winner of the operation. She walked into the building and Nya took the stairs up to floor 7. She ran through the halls until she got to dorm #3665.

She knocked and someone answered. It was Jay. He was angry.

"Hi Jay."

"Oh hi Nya! Care to tell me what's going on?" Jay grabbed Nya's wrist and pulled her into the room and slammed the door. She saw her roommates their, her brother, and his friends.

"Your roommates told me EVERYTHING!" Jay shouted angrily. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nya lied.

Kai glared at his sister. "She told us about this operation and we recently heard Cole died AND you were there."

"So?"

Mindy stood up. "NYA YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Nya glared at the group in disbelief. "What do you mean? Jay and I tangoed and so did Cole and me! We used protection!"

Jay gasped. "WHEN DID WE..."

"Oh yeah. I drugged your water." Nya laughed.

"Yeah so? Protection breaks sometimes and guess what Nya? It's not one but two according to your test. It shows a green +2 on it." Zane said.

"So who's going to take care of the children?"Stephanie said while applying blush to her cheeks."

"I can do this by myself!" Nya joked.

Jay smiled. "Good. Because 'm not even going to see you again. Enjoy the children and by the way, they aren't mine but YOURS for the keeping."

Jay pushed Nya out and closed the door on her.

Nya silently walked back to her dorm

* * *

Ih the end Nya had fraternal twins three weeks after the incident. One looked like Cole while the other one looked like Jay. She moved back home to take care of them and still went to school while her parents babysat them.

Nya wasn't the most popular anymore. People usually glared and turned their back away from her. She was 'All That' anymore and she didn't even have a single friend. But she didn't care.

If Jay didn't want to help her with the kids she could tell her children Jackson and Colin how terrible they were. One was a goody-goody while the other run only cared about sorts. It'll be all about her. And in the end of her third year of college she told them a nice fake story.

* * *

**Well that was good! Now I have some homework to do!**

**Any request? (Next Week's Topic: Racism)**

**Thorn Garmadon: Don't worry. I know how you feel but I'm getting a laptop on Black Friday but at this rate I can wait! XD**

**Anyway have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpc**


	10. Romance Finale

**Y'know if reviews could show emotion...you guys must have A LOT of stress in school already! But still I thank you guys for your support AND requests! **

**Oh and HI JAY NICE! Yeah guys if any of you guys want to see Ninjago: The Anime just watch Tenkai Knights. CEYLON IS JAY! GERON IS KAI! TOXSA IS COLE but he's younger but he is so smart that he skipped a grade and he's 10 AND CHOOKI! CHOOKI-CHOOKI-CHOO IS A MIX OF LLOYD AND ZANE! XD. Yeah. I made up Chooki-Cooki-Choo. They are ALL adorable. ANYWAY Jay Nice thanks for the follow and favorite for many of you guys have donated to the Ashley Foundation because '1 little thing can make 1 girl happy!'**

**Anyway this was requested by...NinjagoGirl1301 and BTW...that is hilariously my birthday without the month...BUT this is our FIRST one-shot with an OC in it well...someone's. I surprised you guys didn't request anything with OCs...yet. But don't throw like ONLY OCs but if an OC is a main character that is fine we had like...Jeanette as a main teacher or whatever...it's fine but it HAS to do with a Ninja!**

**Anyway...enjoy! And thanks for viewing we have OVAR 1,000 views...like it went from 600 to 900 then BOOM 1,000 in ONE HOUR. I monitored it has soon as I saw 600.**

* * *

**For some reason I like the ones when they're in college because more stuff happens their than high school..sadly sometimes.**

**Minerals (IDK...)**

Cole has known this fact since he was just a child. Earth has everything. Earth has most materials ready and for use. One of those minerals make up metal. Metal is something that lasts forever! Many buildings are made of metal. Some buildings have shocks absorbers to keep the building in tact. Plus the metal has been heated to make the perfect angle.

But that doesn't mean a person in his Chemistry class would make HIM perfect. Wait. It was also Biology but still he has been a mess. Why, you may ask. Well... Cole has been around his friends a lot. He talks smart like Zane, he has a temper like Kai, he has Jay's clumsiness, and sometimes Lloyd's whining. These straits made him look like a Bobo Hobo! How would he talk to this woman in his class when he can't go one minute without tripping when he's looking the mirror?

He really needs a vacation. But Cole learned not to give up and it doesn't matter if the girl says 'No'. At least she knows his feelings.

Cole walked into Chemistry on Monday morning. Since his class was at 8AM he watched as Zane slept peacefully and waited for his alarm to start playing Jamie's voice...yes...her voice...at 10AM. But in the end he should of listened to Zane when he said lights out at 10 instead of sneaking out to Ninja-U's Campus Club with the others.

He sat at the front desk next to a woman with curly blonde hair a green ruffled shirt, a blue miniskirt, and brown Uggs. It took all of his self-control to stay still, calm, and don't touch the parts that are exposed in anime.

"So...What is you're name?" Cole ask shyly.

The girl flashed a smile, "My is Ali Zoe-Hanson Garmadon! I transferred here from Akron, Ohio."

Cole gasped. "So YOU'RE Lloyd's sister? The one who's been traveling to find a good school without so much drama."

"Yep that's me. I'm the one who talks to him on the phone most nights. You must be his roommate, Cole."

"How do you know?"

"Well he said you're hair's black, you're emo, and you need a good waxing on your eyebrows."

Cole started to grunt which made Ali laugh.

"But I think you look fine. You look...handsome."

"Well THANKS it runs in father's AND mother's side of them family."

Before Ali could respond their Chemistry/Biology professor, Professor Correl, came in and started writing notes on the board. While Cole was writing his notes, he started to fall asleep. Ali noticed and shook him up while the proffesor was putting yeast into a test tube.

"Anyway class when yeast, water, and sugar are together you get some idea on how bread is made. Since yeast is bacteria it feeds OFF of the sugar and releases carbon dioxide into the air."

That statement made Cole fall unto the floor like a vegetable.

"WHAT THEY HECK?!" the professor screamed.

"Mr. Correl don't worry! I'll bring him to the nurse." Ali volunteered.

The professor shouted. "NO! This class is one of the hardest in the Science Department of this school. Luckily I brought some backed snails from home. That reminds me next week class I'm NOT going to be here! i have to go to my home land, France for a family reunion and also work on my English! I'm not goo yet but I'll get there!"

"That explains his reaction." a student said.

"HEY!" the professor kicked Cole's arm and threw a bunch of snails at him. "If he's dead I'll walk away and take his tuition."

"Can I bring him to the nurse?" Ali asked.

"Fine but this is his only class today! I'll print out notes for both of you and give you both the homework. OK?"

Ali nodded and carried Cole bridal style.

* * *

"Well it's funny that he is one of the many kids with a fever. Rumor has it that there was a party at the Campus Club yesterday. Cole and most of his roommates have a fever of 102. Luckily one of their roommates' classes has been cancelled for today sop you can bring Cole and go back to class.

Ali sighed. "Can I go back to the dorm with him?"

"No. You have class and I'm just the nurse in the Science Department! They're are many ways this guy can back to his dorm so get back to class. Don't worry. Your little boyfriend will be fine."

The next two hours were torture for Ali. She had to do a lab all by herself and dissect a cow eye! This just made her feel nausea and it was even worse when most of the class threw up and went home or to their dorms! But the worse thing that happened was that she was left we the class geek. Harold. His orange hair, and braces may make you judge him but he usually answers the questions in class with an optimistic attitude and even when he gets bullied he still has the personality that many people like.

But you wouldn't like it if he was your partner and he told you 'how to do this' and 'be careful of that' and more information the Ali really didn't care about. But in the end things went alright.

But Ali wasn't comfortable without Cole. She would see him playing games with her brother and his friends. She would see how he treated people as friends. She also saw that he had a heart. Ali wanted to be with Cole more and be friends with him and hopefully get into a relationship. Harold noticed this and whispered t Ali.

"Cole's dorm is in the West Wing of the Campus' dorms. I could take you there since I'm in the same building. But just a room away from them."

Ali smiled. "Thanks but..."

"It's obvious you like him. So do many girls but if you wait to long he may find someone and the next thing you know you see them holding hands, with rings and a pint-sized army."

Ali grimaced at the thought. "You're right."

Professor Correl walked to the duo. You are excused and here's Cole's homework. Ali I expect you or Harold to give it to him."

Both of them nodded and left.

* * *

Ali walked into Cole's dorm to hear moaning and groaning and one of their roommates wearing a pick aporn and a brown haired woman forcing medication into Cole's mouth.

"When I have my cramps Motrin is the best thing you can get! Stop being a baby if you want this fever to go away put the pill in your mouth, drink it with water, and swallow it."

Cole shook his head.

The woman forced the pill down his throat with water. She laughed in victory. Cole sighed and saw an embarrassed Ali.

"Ali you came!" Cole flashed a smile.

"Of course! I have to give you your homework but I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well Cole...I have feelings for you and I know you're popular and all that but I really want to hangout with you. You're like the Earth I need you." Ali said.

"And you're like the metal who'll last for ever and makes my heart stay in place."

Cole and Ali shared a kiss. Zane and Jamie looked at each other.

"That was so CHEESY." They cried.

Cole and Ali laughed at their reaction and held hands.

* * *

**Fevers are ANNOYING. Make you feel like an oven!**

**Anyway...**

**Tenkai Knights has to be the FIRST anime not to show female parts like BOOM. I recommend you watch it!**

**Any request for Racism? (We got some good ones!)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	11. Racism Part 1

**KNIGHTS OF TENKAI! BATTLES ON THE ROAD RISE UP! AND SOME OTHER STUFF! HEY. I know I'm not the only who saw the new episode! Heck I even saw Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Both of their theme songs are catchy! But I'm a fan of this Beyblade because of Sakyo Kurayami! THE DUDE IN MY OPINION IS HOT AND WHEN HE SPEAKS HIS IS AWESOME! He is the Dragon Emperor of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He's the guy with the red hair who points his finger at you in the epic intro. Yep. You KNOW he's good looking. **

**I'm mixing requests! This is from NinjaofMusic and Lya200! But I would have to make some changes so I can understand what is going on and so can everyone else. I hope you enjoy! After All WE ARE TENKAI...**

* * *

**Half and Half**

Do you know how abuse feels? Do you know how it feels when it is your brother who does the abuse? Especially when your in the middle of Brooklyn? No, I thought so. Nya was darker than her brother Kai and therefore she was whipped by him. Kai and Nya knew that their mother was black and their father was white. Why would Kai treat her like this for no reason? Well things eventually got worse.

Kai pushed Nya through the crowded corridors of Ninjago High. This made Nya earn glares from the students.

"Hey stop pushing her! It's so crowded that we're making the school humid!"

Kai stopped pushing Nya to see a seventh grader with blue-rimmed glassed and brown hair. He scoffed.

"Look just stay out of my way and mind your own business!"

Jay smirked. "No way. You two are new and you're picking on your sister because she's a different skin color? You, sir, have a problem."

Jay took Nya's hand and ran to a nearby locker. "Madame this is your locker and your brother's locker is down the hall."

Nya smiled. "Thanks..uh I'm Nya. What's your name?"

"My name is Jayson Walker! Jay for short!"

"Well Jay I hope I have you in my class. I want to be far away from brother as possible." Nya whispered.

"Why?" Jay whispered back.

"He's abusive. Ever since my parents died he neglected to remember that my mother was black while my father was white!"

"Oh OK. Don't worry! Both of you are in different classes so your stuck with me!"

Nya laughed and Jay laughed with her. This made Kai twitch and he glared at Jay until the sound of the first bell echoed through the halls.

Someone came up behind him. "Dude was that your sister and if she is why is she darker than you?!"

Kai turned around to see a boy with black hair and and a blue football jersey. "Yes." he said with disgust, "that creature is sadly my sister. Black people are stupid and useless for they did nothing but made this society worse! Like seriously! Why do we need one of them as a president? This is why we are in a crisis!"

"You Do have a point. Anyway, my name is Cole. What's yours?"

"My name is Kai and I have to deal with this shadow called Nya AKA my sister."

Cole and Kai started to talk about black people and how terrible they are and that they are a 'waste of space'. Some people heard them and decided to start a huge conversation on it which eventually started conflict throughout the school.

* * *

Months later there were two sides:

Team Blackface

Team Equality.

Blackface was a fictional character and it depicts an African American man who is black, big lips, and other stereotypical features. Many highschoolers were dying from shootouts because they believed that everyone is equal. Who was the person killing these students. The mailman and Mystake.

Team Blaceface always has groups of people in the night trying to capture and kill the people of Team Equality. Most of Team Blackface went to prison but they earned some protection from the cops by persuading the cps to join them on their conquest.

The next thing you know, Ninjago City was a war zone.

"Since the playground is covered with used bullets I think we should have the picnic at the hideout! It might not be as romantic but I do not want my favorite girl to be shot by her brother and their hoodlums."

Nya giggled as Jay tickled her.

"Jay! Stop it! At least Ninjago City isn't being overpowered by fire!" Nya laughed.

"You're right. They have their side of the city and we have ours. But I have a plan that will end this madness."

Nya gave Jay eyes of hope, "What is your plan.

"...We would have to kill the leader." Jay sighed.

"So?"

"Nya, Kai IS their leader. Several months ago he started building followers to support HIS opinion and eventually a war broke out! Kai is like Ryuga from Beyblade and we're like Gingka and the other legendary bladers. Well in this case Kai would be Kira or Kite and er may be..."

"Jay look. I don't care if I'm Kai's little sister. He ruined my life and treated me like garbage and if I hide from him he is eventually going to find us!"

Before Jay could respond Nya took two pistols from a nearby desk and ran out of the school. She ran to the local playground to see Kai with a doll. He was shoving explosives into it.

"Kamikaze..." Nya thought to herself.

She aimed for her brother's head and started to shoot him silly. Each shot missed but one bullet was able to hit the doll and make a huge explosion.

Nya dropped the guns and started to run to safety.

"JAY!" She screamed.

"Nya up here!" Nya saw Jay on the balcony of a run down coffee shop. She climbed up and join him.

"The benefits of living in Brooklyn."

Nya was about to nod her head and finally released why the police force was out all not, gunshots went around like crazy, and there were a BUNCH of racists jokes.

* * *

After a few months things slowly went back to normal. Many people were saying sorry to Jay and Nya for shooting gasoline tanks so they would explode into bits. Some people burned Kai's grave so he wouldn't be remembered.

"You know what? Maybe Brooklyn won't be so bad after all." Nya said while holding Jay's hand.

Jay started to laugh like a hyena. "HA! Don't lie to yourself."

* * *

**You know what? I may be your favorite nerd but remember some animes are good while some are...LOOK A RONIN DRAGOON!**

**So does anyone here watch Tenkai Knights? If you do whose your favorite? (Like all of them but like Toxsa and Ceylan a little bit more. THEY ARE LIKE ME!)**

**Does anyone here watch Beyblade: Shogun Steel? Who's your favorite? (SAKYO KURAYAMI FOR DRAGON EMPEROR!)**

**If you don't watch neither try it! You may like it!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	12. Racism Part 2

**HI! Oh and Random Ninja Wizard Girl! You can go to .com to watch Tenkao Knights, Beyblade, and whatever anime, cartoon, and movies you want to watch!**

**This was request by Jay Nice and I think it's appropriate! After all everyone DOES think Korea is a power-hungry country that wants to obliterate the USA. Oh and they forgot ONE THING. People who are Korea in USA are MOST LIKELY to be from South Korea. It's a fact because...DERP. The dude doesn't want anyone in North Korea to come here. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Korean Krisis**

"Kai do we have to go in here? We may be teased! They might think we're terrorist!" Nya told her brother.

Kai sighed. "Nya you worry too much! We're going to be find!"

Nya glared at Kai.

"I hope." Kai mumbled.

The siblings opened the doors together and were met by screams and students chasing other kids. And of course...bullies.

"OH MY GOSH ALMOND EYES! This school apparently needs slaves!" one child joked.

"Nope! This place needs to be bombed and built again!" one of the bullies shouted.

Nya and Kai took a huge breath as people kept on joking about them. Some times it isn't easy to be the new kid.

Nya and Kai walked to their assigned lockers and started to put their books in. While they were finishing their lockers a child came up to them. It was a boy who looked like he was in 12th grade.

"Y'know don't be hating on me because I'M Japanese. Everyone knows Korea is trying to bomb this place AND Japan as well. Back off and kamikaze!" the boy shouted.

Kai slammed his locker door and looked up at the 12th grader.

"We haven't even been here for 10 minutes and you idiots are already using stereotypes and bullying us as if we were dummies!" Kai cried.

The boy laughed and pushed Kai into his locker. "I hope you didn't drive to school today or else they're would of been a stockpile of cars in the parking lot!"

The halls were full of laughter, hotting, hollering, and more mean comments about the siblings. Nya put her head in her locker as Kai kneeled down to whisper statements into her ear. This kept on happening until the bell rang. Everyone in the halls started to run with books in their hands through the halls until it was silent.

"It looks like the first thing we have is Math." Kai stated without emotion.

Nya nodded her head. "OK but this school is full of idiots...so far."

Kai replied. "You're right but we wouldn't want to be late to our first class now would we?"

Nya smiled and ran with Kai up the stairs to get to the Math room.

* * *

Nya and Kai sat down quietly in their Math class. They were copying down integers problems from the SMART board. A child raised his hand and the teacher called on him/

"Mr. Ridoske, are we going to fail math to the two newbies? I DON'T want to lose my chances of being in Math Honors next semester!" the child said.

A few giggles went loose in the classroom and Mr. Ridoskie sighed.

"These two are new. You should give them a chance. You can't follow stereotypes! That is rude. You are also being racist and making this school a BAD example. Not every person from Asia is good at Math and Science. Not every Korean is plotting to do terrorist attacks!"

"Yeah but Russia has spies and they are like INVISIBLE!" a child said.

Most of the class broke out into laughter. Kai and Nya's faces were flushed red with embarrassment. All Mr. Ridoske can do was facepalm and glare at the students.

"Dude that wasn't funny he's Russian!" another child said loud enough for the class to hear.

A round of 'OHs' went throughout the class.

* * *

Every since that day things have been getting worse. Kai has been coming home with bruises and cuts while Nya can't even be in the bathroom without getting one smart remark abut her country. For three months they dealt with the bullying. Hopefully for the rest of the year they can. Kai already is starting to get depressed and kept on pulling out knives, guns, and worse!

It was like their parents died again.

But on the inside.

One day Nya was eating lunch alone and a boy ran to her.

"Hey! Are you Nya?" the biy asked.

"Yes and I hope you aren't here to comment on my race."

The boy gasped. "NO! Why would I do that! We're in the same class! I tried to talk to you for the past three months but you kept on avoiding us! Heck I even asked my friends but you avoided them! I'm Jay Walker."

"Are you bullying my sister?"

Jay turned around to see Kai's face. The glare was full of anger.

"I was asking your sister if she wanted to sit with me and my friends. You can if you want to after all you two are family but you haven't been coming to school for a few days so I though it was only Nya."

Kai and Nya looked at each other.

"We'll sit with you."

Jay smiled with excitement and led them to a table.

"Kai! Nya! I want you to meet, Cole the one in the black, Zane is the one with the white braces, and Lloyd is the one in the green!" Jay said with happiness.

"We've been trying to talk to you people for months! About time you listened!" Cole laughed.

Kai and Nya started to laugh.

"It's just that we've been bullied so much that whoever comes to us...we just..."

"Panic and run away?" Zane said with a smirk.

Nya nodded. "Exactly."

The two sat down and cracked jokes with each together. The six friends got along together.

As if it were destiny.

* * *

**RWNG, You are right. Maru IS cute! But I'm just wondering WHY DO THEIR PARENTS LET THEM DO THIS STUFF?! XD**

**WHO KNEW A SPINNING TOP GAME CAN GET SO DEADLY?!**

**Any request?**

**VOTE 4 POLL! If you want... **

**I watch Hetila, Ouran High School Host Club (Twins FTW), Beyblade: Shogun Steel (SAKYO KURAIYMI IS SO HOT! Wait. Why does like EVERY GUY IN THERE HAVE TO HAVE BUSHY EYEBROWS?!), Soul Eater (Death the Kid DUH), Tenkai Knights, AND MORE!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	13. Racism Part 3

**I can see you guys know you anime especially YOU Jade! ITALY! I like Russia, Italy, Japan and America! I thought Sword Art Online was a game..NOT AN ANIME! XD But I do watch .Hack! My favorite is Quantum! **

**Anyway the website I put for the last chapter. BE WARNED has those pop-ups and etc. But it's REALLY hard to find websites with all of these shows...OH and I KNOW ABOUT NETFLIX. But I that $96 a year to go to video games and more! Yep. 12 months, $8 each!**

**Anyway guys some request need a bit of something around because...sometimes I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE SAYING SOME TIMES. Some of these request out of NO WHERE have these random things in it. Remember guys keep things realistic! I WOULD done two request at ONCE! But a guest didn't use a name so I can't do it! We've gone over this they're many guest out their so...Lya200 is the only request! I would have to make changes because...**

**WHY IS EACH (Well most of them...) MAIN CHARACTER ASIAN?! I would have to make this character something else because we were on the same area for like two or whatever request now. So we'll make our character for today...ITALIAN. Yep. Not EVERYONE is Asian Yeah I'm looking at my social studies textbook right now and it's probably is crying on the inside!**

* * *

**The Amazing Lightning!**

"I am in no mafia I assure you but I am good at kicking bad guy butt!"

The homeroom was filled with laughs as Jay introduced himself.

"So do you have a polka-dotted hat and diapers with an annoying voice and you always tell a plumber that the princess is in another castle?" one student asked.

The class died of laughter.

"Well no but Mario is funny. I like Tom Fisher from the Splinter Cell series though. He leads those idiots right into the sticky camera and BOOM! Nothing is left of them...except their bodies." Jay replied.

"Well new kid freebie period just started five minutes ago, the teacher's not here and you're already making a fol out of yourself!"

Jay growled. "No I am not! Free periods should be used for studying and going to clean out your locker, binder, and etc! Not stay here and make fun of my heritage."

"The student stood up. Well look you apparently don't know that I'm Cole Brookstone the best football player ever!"

"I didn't need to know and I really don't care to tell you the truth. You aren't the best member in the National Senior Honor Society are you?"

Cole didn't reply. Jay smirked.

"See? Don't be such a cretin."

Cole glared at Jay. "I don't know what that word means but I can tell it's a insult!" Cole started to throw punches left and right.

"A real insult in my language or many more would be good but it may damage your self-esteem. Just saying!" Jay said while dodging Cole's punches.

"Look kid, get a life. You aren't in Pastaland anymore. You're in the..."

"Great Satan? That's what the Middle East calls the United States. I read that in an Arabian book last month ago."

The class glared at Jay.

"Well your government DID shut down while some people have more sense then your representatives. You do have the most illegal downloads and this country is LITERALLY the fattest country ever!"

That's when a student with blonde hair walked up to Jay. "Yeah this country does has it's problems but did you ever visit Pompeii?"

Jay's eyes glittered. "Ah! Pompeii! When that volcano exploded in Rome and those people were covered in ash and preserved until now! It's like Otzi! No one knows how he died but they put him in a museum!"

A student with spiked hair climbed up the teacher's desk and pointed at Jay.

"Freak."

Most of the class left and Cole was making them laugh harder by tackling Jay onto the floor and twisting his arm. Jay whelped in pain.

"You may be brains but you definitely not brawn!" Cole scoffed.

Jay winced but kicked Cole in the face with his two feet and flipped back up from the floor.

"My parents taught me self-defense just in case bullies wanted to block my path to honors." Jay said while he dusted himself off.

Cole stood up and held his arm with pain.

Kai tried to punch Jay but he got out of the way which made Kai fall flat on his face. The class laughed at the failure. Even Jay and Zane laughed.

"This isn't over Jay!" Kai said when he got up from the floor.

Kai walked over to Cole so he can take him to the nurse. Zane and Jay watched as they left the classroom. A black-haired girl ran to Jay.

"You sir are pretty smart! Sorry for letting my brother be an idiot! My name is Nya! I heard a lot about you Jay and I'm pleased to meet you in person!" Nya beamed.

Jay smiled. "Nice to meet you too..."

"HOLD UP!"

Everyone faced the door to see a pale boy wearing green.

"You must be Jay Walker, the Italian transfer student who left his country with honors.

"Does EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT ME?!"

Everyone answered. "Yep pretty much.

Jay did a mental facepalm.

"Look dude. I heard every word that those two were saying and what they did to you. My dad's the principal and I can report their behavior and..."

"It's fine."

No one spoke after Jay's response.

"Seriously! I think that they will accept me sooner or later. After all I can tell by their Fs that they WILL need a tutor and guess who sighed up to be a tutor for Peer Tutoring?" Jay pointed to himself. "If they want to be angry let them be angry, if they want to insult me let them insult me, if they want to be better than me then let them try! But I know that the lowest grade I got in my school career so far is a 90. Their's is probably a 10! I will help them no matter what!"

That's when Cole and Kai came back to the room. Jay watched as Cole took the ice pack and threw it Jay with strong force. Jay stopped it with one hand.

I'm not a reckless driver, and we are no longer communist, and fascist, and those other stereotypes and I NEVER SAID 'Momma Mia' in my life as a catchphrase! You two need to get used to change because NEWS FLASH! Things change. Some times change is good." Jay said with a smile.

Nya, Zane, and Lloyd smiled while Cole and Kai glared at Jay.

"Wahtever!" Kai and Cole said in unison.

"Whatever?! Don't be a bunch of high school babies." Lloyd said in a mocking voice. "They probably act like this because they were supposed to be girls not guys."

Everyone jerked their head at Lloyd.

"Oops."

Nya started to laugh, then Zane, next Lloyd and then the whole class. Kai and Cole's egos faded away.

"Guys stop!" Jay yelled. "Even though they treated many of us like dirt. We should always kill them with kindness!"

That's when the bell rang and everyone started to run out of the room.

"Hey."

Jay turned around to see Kai and Cole walking towards him.

"Thanks and we're sorry for being jerks." Cole said.

Jay smiled. "No hey de que!"

Kai and Cole glared at Jay with blank faces.

"I said no problem!"

The three of them shared a laugh.

* * *

**Ninjago Bloopers...I HAVE to make a new chapter for you guys! We're up to Wrong Place Wrong Time!**

**Anyway, have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	14. Racism Part 4

**You guys are really killing me right now. WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE A TRANSFER STUDENT(S)?! Usually I may be fangirling about the Saturday for a new Tenkai episode is coming but STILL...**

**LOL. Tosxa is going to get titan mode LAST. I...I made a prediction that Chooki is going to get it before him and...GUESS WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE NEWEST EPISODE?!**

**Chooki's Mojo! BAM!**

**This better not end up like Winx Club Season 3 when Bloom had to go on an island of dragons and blah, blah, blah. Anyway we have a request from NinjaofMusic so yeah...enjoy!**

* * *

**Moving Forward**

Zane Julien is not a silent guy. Trust me he isn't. From graduating Ninjago High with honors to reuniting with his friends at Ninjago University is one of the best things that can happen to him. After all, who would want to make friends with random people when you can have the original package of weirdos, jocks, clumsiness, and your all time favorite rantation session? Face it. College wouldn't have been the same without them by his side.

"So Zane...what are you going to do since we're dorming?" Kai asked his friend while flipping pages of a book.

Zane smiled. "Well go to the local bookstore so I can get a nice head start, get some groceries so we can eat a healthy dinner, go to the gym sooner or later, and..."

Kai threw a book at Zane's face. Zane sighed.

"Dude! All of those things are boring! You are probably 14 years AHEAD of your class or whatever. You should do some R and R and also trying to find a date here."

"Nope. Grades come first!" Zane said while shaking his head.

That's when Jay walked into the room and collapsed on his bed.

"Jay are you dead?" Kai asked in a teasing voice.

"Pretty much." Jay mumbled. "I had four classes today and I had to literally run across campus and my Engineering Class ran over so I had to get a pass from that professor and take two buses to my Computer Class!"

"Well it IS Ninjago University and a university is made up of different schools, in example you have the school of Arts and Science four blocks away from us, then up north you have the school of Math and English, then to the south you have..."  
"OK I GET IT!" Jay yelled.

Kai laughed. "You need some rest. Oh and doesn't Zane have a Public Speaking class at 11?"

"Yeah? What time is it?"

"10:30."

Zane screamed. "OH MY GOSH ON GOING TO BE LATE!"

Jay threw a pair of keys at Zane.

"Those are the keys to my motor-scooter. Break it you pay for it." Jay said half awake.

Zane nodded and dashed out of his dorm. He ran to the lobby to see Jay's blue scooter. He put on the helmet, took it outside, put the keys in it, and drove away in an instant. Zane kept on making sharp turns and difficult moves on the crowded city street. He looked at his watch to see that it was 10:50, he started to sweat and worry.

By the time he reached the building he parked the scooter and grabbed the keys and ran up the fire stairwell. He knew that he would be late if he took the elevator. By the time he made it to the fourth floor he saw the doors to his classroom. With a smile on his face he ran inside and took a seat in the front. He looked at his watch and it was 10: 59. He took a big breath and put a smile on his face.

"Alright class it is officially 11! I welcome you to Public Speaking and if you ask me we AREN'T going to Google anything in this class because you aren't Google and Google is certainly NOT you." the professor said with enthusiasm.

Even though she could be animated sometimes Professor Scarlet is a great person. She usually let's people choose an assignment they're comfortable. Today She was wearing a blue shirt, green pants, and a red trench coat. She HAD two be in her 30s.

"Now class Zane is the first on the list to get graded on his public speaking project. Break a leg Zane!" she cried.

Zane stood up and turned around to face is classmates.

"My topic is on Dutch and French settlements in the United States." Zane said while shaking.

"Don't worry Zane! You're going to do fine." Mrs. Scarlet said while smacking Zane on the back.

"The French settled around present-day Louisiana since Saile completed his task of riding the whole Mississippi River and claimed the land at the end for King Louis XIV and..."

"HEY! YOU MUST BE BRITISH! Why are you tipping your Cheerios or going to the dentist to get your teeth fixed, huh?"

Snickers arose from some of the students.

Zane face was red of embarrassment. Instead of continuing, Zane bolted towars the door and ran out the stairwell.

Everyone stopped snickering and this left an annoyed Professor Scarlet.

"Well you people should be ashamed of yourselves! Making fun of an amazing student and you expect him not to have an accent. He wasn't born here you know!" the professor yelled.

She picked up the speech Zane left on the floor. "Zane is going to ready this again tomorrow with NO interruptions! CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

Zane jumped on his bed and pulled out his dictionary and started reading it.

Jay walked into the room with cream cheese all over his mouth.

"Zane!" He yelled. "Don't you have class?"

"I did. But one student made funny of my accent and I thought that class would help me but in the end THAT HAPPENED. I always knew someone would make fun of speech."

"Look Zane. Don't be such a baby. Your accent maybe a little bit thick BUT you sound smart with whatever you say!" Jay said.

"Really?"

"Really. Would I lie to a friend who is as smart as me?"

Zane smiled. "You're Jay. Sometimes I can't even trust you with the cream cheese!"

Jay gasped. "WHY?!

Zane made a circle around his mouth, Jay looked down to see a white beard.

"SHOOT! You win this round Zane!" Jay laughed.

Zane started to laugh as well. Jay has a laugh that resembles a hyena call!But it was amazing that he still laughed whenever something funny happened. Even if the class would look at him or stare...or tell him to be quiet.

"You know what Jay? Maybe I can do this public speaking after all."

Jay smiled. "That's the spirit! Now let's go to that cafe you like! I GOT COUPONS!"

"Then what are waiting for? Let's go!"

Jay and Zane ran out of their dorm, jumped onto the scooter, and drove away.

* * *

**I may know what you guys are thinking!**

**NO. I didn't mean to put a little fluff on Jay/Zane AKA technoshipping. If I did sorry, I really can't tell.**

**ANYWAY I gotta do a Ninjago Bloopers chapter!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	15. Racism Finale

**HI PEOPLE...I'm here to give you the LAST CHAPTER FOR RACISM! So stop refreshing and click! Wait. You're already here so ANYWAY ENJOY! Almond Joy!**

**This is one that I made up. Yeah guys I knew you didn't throw request at me on purpose...for Thursday's!**

* * *

**Being Yourself**

"Y'know I LIKE being Haitian and if you don't like my cooking than SHUT UP!" Lloyd cried.

Zane looked at the plate of white rice and fish Lloyd gave out.

"Lloyd...we had brown rice with oxtail LAST WEEK." Zane whined.

"So? Our friendship is strong we go together like rice and every other Haitian dish."

Jay started eating the food like a savage, "You can't argue with that logic!"

Kai poked at his fish and watch as Jay started to breathe and forced the food down.

"Jay you are SO going to throw up tonight and that better not happen on MY bed." Kai sighed.

"Kai be quiet." He replied between bites. "If you don't want your food I'll clean off your plates!"

Kai grimaced at the thought and stated eating.

Lloyd laughed. "I knew you guys would like it. Next time I cook, I promise you guys it will be something WITHOUT rice and it'll be... American!"

Cole glared at Jay, "Why are you saying it like that. You said it as if that was a bad thing."

"Remember, English wasn't my first language! Since I was in Ninjago High I have seen that most of your people are fat, in love with the same sex, and lazy!" Lloyd said while eating.

"Well America is very... special." Zane said after taking a piece of fish.

"Plus this school is weird."

"Lloyd what could possibly be weird about Ninjago University?" Cole asked.

"My classes! In each one I'm the only black person! People come up and ask me do I have AIDS!"

Kai stopped eating. "Why?"

"Because they could tell I'm Haitian by my accent and most importantly LAST NAME." Lloyd replied.

"I wonder how the last name Garmadon sounds like a Haitian name but OK!" Jay said with food in his mouth.

After dinner the five decided to watch some movies to kick off the Friday night .From watching the Scary Movie series to The Godfather, they were really enjoying themselves. For once Zane being an MC was actually funny and he cracked some jokes which caused roars of laughter throughout the dorm.

* * *

Lloyd woke up to the light of the sun shining on his face. He looked to see his roommate, Cole dead. Well...sleeping heavily and is clearly knocked out because instead of being on the bed he is on the floor as if he was just murdered.

Lloyd took a shower and then put on a white shirt, blue pants, and green and gold sneakers. He was officially ready for the weekend.

Lloyd ran out of his dorm and started to explore his college. There were many schools in the university but they were all spread out. The library was 10 blocks away from his dorm and since it's a city and people come all over to visit it, it is CLEARLY OBVIOUS that those 10 blocks would turn into your journey to look for the Northwest Passage!

But this time it IS really and you aren't looking FOR Asia but books ON Asia!

Lloyd walked about five miles southeast to arrive at his school's library. He walked through the golden corridors of the library and smiled in astonishment. He immediately ran to the fiction section and started to read a book about ninjas. That's when someone came up to him.

"Uh, excuse me. I can tell your Haitian...do you eat cats and dog?"

Lloyd started to burn with anger.

"NO. WE DON'T. DON'T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS." Lloyd snapped in an irritated voice.

When the person walked away Lloyd left the library to get a iced mocha at the school's cafe. While he was walking people kept on asking him question about his homeland which made him annoyed and impatient.

When he arrived at the cafe he saw his four friends sitting and laughing up a storm.

"Hey guys!" Lloyd ran to his friends and took the empty seat between Cole and Jay.

"Hey Lloyd!" the four said in unison.

"So where were you? Remember we have to visit our parents today!" Kai smiled.

"Yeah, people kept on asking stereotypical questions. You won't know how it feels until you spent at least ONE MINUTE heck even a SECOND in someone else's shoes!"

Zane patted Lloyd on the back. "Don't worry Lloyd. It happens to everyone! For example, earlier today you said that Americans are fat, one THIRD of the people in America are fat, the includes children! But Jay's from America and he's not fat."

Jay nodded in agreement. "What Zane said!"

Lloyd smiled. "Well you guys are right but why are you here?"

"Tonight's Culture Night at Ninjago-U's Cafe! Did you forget?!" Cole asked while nudging his friend.

"Oops... I so did." Lloyd said.

Jay smiled.

"Lloyd this can be your chance! Wear something that represents your country!" Jay said.

"Jay...that has to be the best thing you've said today!"Lloyd said.

Lloyd jumped on Jay and gave him a hug. Jay returned the hug but also rubbed his head in pain for he was pressed against the seat, floor, and Lloyd's strength.

* * *

It was 7 PM and Culture Night was about to start. Jay had red, white, and blue painted on his face and he wore a dazzling white shirt, red pants, and blue sneakers. His glassed were bejeweled which blinded everyone around him.

Cole wore a fur hat, a white shirt, a kilt, and black boats. Kai was wearing a red and black lederhosen. Zane was wearing a tuxedo with a fake mustache. Lloyd was wearing a patterned robe with red, white, and blue. He painted the Haitian flag all around his face.

"Cole." Kai stated. "are you wearing anything under that?"

"NOPE!" Cole said with pride.

Jay snickered. "Remember there are vents and when trains pass the air comes up! Don't be under those or else you will be known as Mr. IwearaskirtbecauseScottlandisspecial!

Cole growled at Jay's remark. "Well you were probably born fat and gay!"

"HA! This is coming from the guy who's wearing a skirt!"

Cole and Jay exchanged angry facial expressions with each other while Zane and Kai went to order food. Lloyd was in the middle of a crowd of people who were complementing him.

"I like your flags!"

"I hope you win the contest."

"The Haitian flag on the back of your robe is dazzling! Nice jewel effects!"  
"I can see you have pride!"

Lloyd smiled back and shared 'Thank yous', "Buena Suerte', and more.

Kai and Zane came bakc with plates of rice, wurst, sausage, bacon, spaghetti, and more.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE GETTING FAT!" Jay shouted with excitement.

Everyone laughed at his comment and they started to eat their own food. That's when someone stood in the center of the cafe with a trophy.

"Alright freshmans! This trophy goes to the one who represents their nation with respect and has pride. The winner is...LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON WHO IS REPRESENTING HAITI!"

Lloyd ran up and grabbed the trophy from the man's hands. People cheered, whistled, hollered, and etc.

"I would like to thank my parents for making 23 into 46 then making ME!" Lloyd cried.

Cole started to cry.

"Oh Cole don't worry! We've growing so fast that it's unbelievable!" Kai said.

"No it's not that." Cole said between sobs. "I WORE A MAN SKIRT FOR NOTHING!"

Kai, Jay, and Zane facepalmed and watch as Lloyd took poses for his pictures.

* * *

**YAY! Week 3 IS OVAR!**

**Anyway...we have a new topic!**

**Suicide! Some people already had request for this so yeah...**

**I'll try to COMBINE AS MANY HAS I CAN! If I get WAY more than I expected!**

**Hey I got a GOOD question for you guys! **

**What does Lloyd mean by '23 to 46 then making me'? (Hey...if you know don't DESCRIBE ALL of it! Maturity is not in most people's vocabulary!)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	16. Suicide Part 1

**Y'know for yesterday being Monday and not uploading and having a truckload of homework today...I'm still here typing like an Ashley! Oh...WAIT...**

**ANYWAY...This is two smashed into one ZaneWalker and NinjagoZ had this since the beginning of this fanfic and we are at 15 chapter and 96 reviews?! You guys...imagine when summer comes and this is finished!WAIT. Let's make this FOUR IN ONE! ZaneWalker, ToxicNinjaKitty, NinjagoZ, and Lya200! I just got a good one that puts ALL OF THESE TOGETHER! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Domino Effect**

"Well he WAS like trillions of years old y'know." Jay said while walking through the hallway with his friends.

"Yeah but if you think about it a lot has been going on." Zane said.

Cole sighed. "Well life has twist and turns. But many things can happen in a millisecond."

"But Uncle is in a safe place. He's probably with his father up in the sky...WATCHING US ALL DAY!" Lloyd sang.

Jay flinched. "LLOYD SHUT UP!"

Kai watched as his friends laughed and started joking around.

"How could they joke around when our Sensei just died?" He thought to himself, "Sensei was the only one who helped me through my parent's death and Nya's death while she was having surgery!"

Cole looked at Kai and placed his elbow on his friend's shoulder. Kai was startled until Cole started to laugh.

"Are you OK Kai? You've been awfully quiet!" Cole and Jay asked at the same time.

Kai forced a smile on his face. "Yep. I'm OK. Just thinking about homework and stuff like that."

Zane gasped. "KAI! Thanks for reminding me! The Chemistry homework! I left in my locker!"

"Well it's time we split." Lloyd said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"We promised the gym teacher that we would help him set up for the school's play." Jay answered.

"Don't worry Kai!" Zane put his arm around his friend's shoulder, "We have each other!"

"HA! GAAAAAAAAY!" Lloyd shouted from down the hall.

Zane snickered while Kai started to chuckle.

"We better go to our lockers and hit the library! Test are tomorrow but cramming is NOT the solution!" Zane said

Kai watched as he ran down the hallway. Kai followed him until he reached his locker. Zane looked at Kai and flashed a smile. Kai opened his locker and fell to the floor with papers covering him, notebooks, quizzes, and more.

Zane couldn't help but laugh until Kai threw a book at his face.

"OK Kai! I DID deserve that!" Zane opened the book and was met with a smack of depression.

Kai started shoving the papers back into his locker and saw that Zane was reading the book he threw at him. Without thinking, Kai grabbed the book, pushed Zane down to the floor, and ran down the hall.

Zane stood up and closed his locker.

"Kai...I know what you're dealing with." Zane whispered to himself.

Zane rolled his long-sleeved shirt which revealed scars.

"If one more incident happens I'm out."

* * *

It was 7:30 PM and Zane's house was full of jokes, laughter, and embarrassing secrets.

"Now here's a good one." Lloyd said between breaths. "You got Dora the Explorer right?"

"Right!" Everyone says.

Lloyd continued. "Dora has to be the MEANING OF MORBID! Well next to Pokemon! You see her parents and other relatives and they let her hangout with wild animals, give their two baby twins radioactive banana pudding, and SHE LOVES A MONKEY!"

Laughter arose from the table.

"NOT ONLY THAT! IN POKEMON THE KID'S LIKE 10 AND HIS MOTHER LET'S HIM HANGOUT WITH POWERFUL RODENTS AND ANIMALS, BROCK OBAMA, THE DUMB MISTY AND ETC! Oh and let's not forget! He's trying to catch literally ALL the Pokemon! And he's beating two adults! Oh and Oak. GARY MOTHAFLABBING OAK!"

Kai took a sip of water and fell out of his chair.

"THanks guys! I knew I was that funny but you see here it's all about telling the truth and..."

Jay gasped. "KAI'S NOT BREATHING!"

Dr. Julien jumped on the floor and searched for a pulse. He shook his head.

"He's dead."

"HA! DJ you make the best jokes! Now is he OK?!" Lloyd chuckled.

"No he's really dead!"

Cole saw a bottle rolling on the floor and picked it up. "This is a poisonous powder!"

Jay looked at Kai's water. "He committed suicide!"

Zane got up and went into the kitchen. Jay saw him roll up his sleeve to reveal a bunch of scars. Jay gasped and ran into the kitchen.

"Zane whatever you are about to do you're going to regret it!" Jay told his friend.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jay! All these scars AREN'T from training! Ever since the school year started I've been getting bullied so I cut myself to keep track. Two of us died!"

"Yeah but three won't help!"

"Well you would have to go on without me!" Zane took a machete from the draw. Jay grabbed the blade but Zane kicked him into the fridge.

Everyone started to run into the kitchen.

"ZANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lloyd and Cole yelled.

"I had enough! Bullies, teasing, and the truth hurt! My mother leaving me hurts, being treated as a ragdoll hurts, being unnoticed hurts!"

"But Zane.."

Zane forced the machete into his chest and fell on the floor.

Dr. Julien watched as the three friends silent walked out of the house..

* * *

"Alright Cole remember! You have to help me write my speech for graduation!" Jay said while typing on his computer.

"Yeah but you got to help me send a letter to Dr. Julien!" Cole reminded his friend.

Lloyd burst through Jay's room door.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT?!"

"What?"

"DJ'S GETTING M-A-R-R-I-E-D! And he invited US!" Lloyd exclaimed.

It has been three months since the incident and Dr. Julien moved to Maine since...well...who would want to live in a house where you child died and his friend that you loved like another son?

The trio have been taking things easy and started a club which eventually turned into a organization which helped kids who were going through hell. Many kids would join them outside for lunch and hangout. They would take about their problems while others told them how to cope with it.

This is something they would of want before the Domino Effect.

* * *

**There was a Christian movie called How to Save a Life...I THINK that's the title. It was REALLY GOOD!**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**BTW, we're talking about anime a LOT! Oh and in ELA me and two friends were talking about MORBID PBS, Dora, Tenkai Knights, and Beyblade: Shogun Steel are! **

**Beyblade: Shogun Steel -Turns innocent tops into death machines (A PEGASUS INTO A MONSTER! XD) and sexy guys into evil Dragon Emperors. *COUGH COUGH* RYUGA *COUGH COUGH* SAKYO *Spits mucus out***

**BTW..Sakyo is Japanese for 'On the Emperor's left' and his last name Kurayami means 'Darkness' and he's sexy so...HEY DON'T LAUGH YOU KNOW YOU LOVE AN ANIME CHARACTER! **

**Tenkai Knights- Old guy gives them the things to transform and sometimes makes perverted faces (Episode 2 when Ceylon was complaining about being killed and he made that pose DX). Three of them are 11 while one is 10 but Toxsa's smart so they're in the same grade.**

**Dora- Look back up there**

**Have a good/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	17. Suicide Part 2

**Alright new chapter!**

**BTW, RequestMastah no offense but I'm not blind. I was going to do yours for today but people did request BEFORE you anyway just saying. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Lay it At Them**

"Tons of bacteria each day do a process called binary fission which is when they split up to make more of themselves!"

Everyone groaned as Jay gave a speech on the prokaryot's process of multiplying themselves. People yawned while some doodled. When Jay was done the only person who clapped for him was Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon who was in the back of the classroom.

"WOO JAY! You're paper was so good that it even knocked the teacher out! You're a genius!" Lloyd cheered.

Jay smiled but sighed. Most of the time his class starts dozing of to the point his teacher starts to drool on the other student's paper but at least Jay has Lloyd to support him.

The bell started to ring and children started to force themselves through the door in order to make it to their elective. Jay took his books and met up with Lloyd at the door.

"So Jay you helped me again! I didn't turn in my paper because I fell asleep while typing it! Once again my friend you ARE a hero!" Lloyd stretched his arms and laughed.

Jay smiled. "Well you're welcome but next time you should really drink some coffee while you're doing that. I hear that your father watches you sometimes and doesn't want to help you!"

"Well it IS true." Lloyd said. "But hey, who could blame him? They assigned us at the beginning of the month!"

Jay walked down with Lloyd until he ran into Zane. He looked distressed.

"Guys!" He says. "Have you seen my science notebook?! It was in my locker a day ago! One of you borrowed it for notes!"

Jay made a blank expression. "Uh, Kai much?"

Zane smiled. "THANKS!" He hugged Jay then raced down the hall trying to find Kai.

Jay started to look down at his feet and Lloyd frowned.

"What's wrong buddy?" Lloyd asked.

"My life. People always treat me like dust around here!" Jay complained.

Lloyd gave Jay a sympathetic look, "Don't worry JJ! Everything's going to be alright! I know you can handle it."

That's when Kai and Cole met up with them in the gym room.

Cole watched as Jay tried his hardest to climb the rope on the ceiling.

"You can do this Jay! Well if you don't look down..."

Jay heard Cole's words and smiled. He started climbing faster and faster until he rang the bell at the top of the rope.

"WHOOT WHOOT WHOOT!" His four friends shouted.

Jay let go of the rope and fell on his feet and ran to his friends. He was happy for their support.

He barely got any at home.

* * *

Jay took out his keys and opened his front door and ran into his house. He saw his mother and father and saw his mother packing bags.

"Uh...Mom...what's going on?" Jay asked.

"You're father is leaving."

"For a vacation.

Jay's father laughed. "Nope. I'm leaving forever. You're mother is a nagging hag and refuses to listen to me! The man of the house!"

"Man of the house? More like fool of the house!"

His parents started to bicker and starting throwing curses at each other. Jay didn't say anything and ran up to his room and slammed the door. He heard nothing from his parents after he slammed the door.

That's when a knock was coming from outside of his room.

Jay ran to the door and opened it, he saw his father.

"Jay I will visit you sometime but remember to do good in school and make me proud, especially your mother. We haven't been getting along lately and we've lost each other 17 years ago.

Jay's heart stopped.

"I'm 17." Jay whispered to himself.

"What did you say Jay?"

"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all."

Jay's father pulled Jay into a hug. "I leave tonight."

Jay watched as his father went to a closet and grabbed a sheet. It was obvious he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Jay started to cry.

"What if I ruined my parents relationship. What if my friends are just using me as well?" Jay asked himself. "After all, Lloyd DID thank me for boring everyone to death in Science earlier. What if I'm just a waste of space?"

Jay saw a video camera on his bed and grabbed it. He turned it on and took a tripod from the corner of his room. Jay turned the camera on and started recording himself. He ran to his bed and sat down.

"Guys if you're watching this I want to say Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd...you guys were the best friends ever. Only if people treated me like you guys did. Mom, Dad, I heard you've been getting off the line for 17 years. I realized that it was me who has done this to your relationship and if I do this I want you guys to stay together. Have another child if you can! But I just felt like dust and I want you guys to live without me. This is a goodbye."

Jay stopped the recording and grabbed a rope from his closet.

* * *

"Jay was one of the best honor students at Ninjago High and his parents want to help kids who are being treated like shadows or dust."

Lloyd sat down on a blue bean bag chair. Jay wrote his will early.

"At least he's in a better place now." Lloyd said as he finished his report.

* * *

**DONE! Poor Jay anyway I hope you enjoyed peeps and remember STAY IN SCHOOL AND DON'T BE AN ANIME PERSON!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic!**


	18. Suicide Part 3

**HEH! Request from RNWG! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Changing Themes**

It was raining and Wu's father was yelling at him. Every time thunder struck Wu's heart would skip a beat and when thunder came his body would stop. His father was yelling at him for letting his brother go over the wall when he specifically said not to sword fight.

"Because both of you were being careless it was obvious that you two don't care or THINK about my warnings!" his father cried. "When I tell you something you listen or else it'll come back to you!"

His father was full of hot air. Wu was already being called to the principal's office because he is timid, therefore the school should handle it but going on for months is not how things go. Garmadon came downstairs and looked at his father who looked like he was going to explode.

"I always knew you would mess up Wu. If you told me none of this would of happened."

Garmadon started to chuckle. Wu looked at his brother. He saw red eyes. He looked at his father and saw eyes full of fire.

He turned pale.

"I want you to go to your room while I think of a punishment. As for you Garmadon, you go BACK into your room and don't come out."

Wu went upstairs and closed his room door. He looked outside to see a father holding a little girl's hands. They were laughing and walking in the rain as if it were nothing.

Wu sighed. "Can things get any worse?"

A knock came from Wu's door. He ran to the door and opened it.

It was Garmadon.

"Look Dad is heated up for no reason again. Look, we both have school tomorrow and I can't wait to show off my new look!"

Wu scoffed at his brother's statement.

"School? I know I'm going but you just got bit by the Great Devourer!"

"Yeah so? Who said that will stop me from getting an education? Dad knows that I hate school so why wouldn't he force me to go?"

"You rather go to school than stay home?"

"Yep and I know I'm going. I'm gonaa walk into homeroom and showoff all of my amazing features!"

"All of them?"

"NO! Some...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Wu laughed as his brother stormed back into his room.

Garmadon has always been a mystery to him. A mystery that is older than you and will probably be your guardian forever.

It's just that he had this thing to him, but was it good or bad? In a sense to Wu he was just being himself so that would mean the worst.

* * *

"These contacts? HA! You wish! No more blue! Red is the new natural eye color!"

Wu rolled his eyes at his brothers lame attempts to brag. The worst part is that people are talking about and keep on harassing Wu.

"How did his eyes turn red?"

"Does he have magical powers?"

"Where can I buy those?"

Wu ignored them and tried to focus in class. Until THAT happened.

A child went up to Wu and glared at him. "YOU DID IT!"

"I did what?"

"The story about the Great Devourer is true!"

Everyone around the two gasped and started to listen.

Wu looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and black glasses. He scoffed at Wu.

"You're brother got bit by the Devourer! I was there and I saw everything. As a boy scout on neighborhood patrol it's my duty to observe and I obsevered you throwing a katana over the fence!"

Each student looked at Wu and started yelling at him.

"What's your problem you idiot?!"

"You're brother is going to be stuck like that forever!"

"Fool! Why are you throwing swords out of no where?"

Wu stood up and made a B-line to the front doors. He ran home crying and leaving a stream of dry tears on his cheeks. By the time he came home he ran straight into his room and grabbed the katana.

"Accidents happen!" He cried. "Why do I have to be the bad guy here?"

Wu's fathered walked into his son's room.

"WU! Aren't you supposed to be at school? You have test that need to be done and you know that for a fact young man. No rebellion is going to happen that this monastery. Understood?"

He looked up at his father and nodded.

"Get into the car. I'm taking you back to school."

* * *

"And that's what happened."

Wu told Garmadon everything that happened earlier and the snide remarks he's getting aren't going to stop anytime soon.

"So it's the boy scout guy Matt again, huh, when I used to be in scouts he used to look up for me but I got tired of it! We're both 12 Wu savor the moment before you turn 13! Well...I'm going to turn 13 first but STILL! You got to be a man and fight back! Use spinjitzu!"

"Dad said we can't use our powers at school, he'll totally kill us!"

"But what if it's for self-defense reasons?"

"That's why he taught us moves that we can use WITHOUT using our powers."

Garmadon sighed. "You got me there bro."

Wu started to laugh and Garrmadon chimed in. A group of kids surrounded Garmadon and Wu.

"So Garmadon do you hate your brother for doing this to you?"

"HA! NO! He's me! Mini me! I'm talking about straight from G to W to..."

"But you got bitten because of him!"

"Yeah so? I bitten a pitcher when I was younger and it's still here in the miscellaneous items part of our house AKA the attic!"

Wu facepalmed at his brother's statement.

"So? Your brother could of killed you. You're look that you didn't die. Being bit by the GD mostly causes death.

Garmadon jerked towards Wu.

Wu sighed. "But Garmadon knows it was an accident and if he believes me then that's what matters!"

One of the boys spoke up. "Oh yeah? Then when your brother dies and you're alone we'll make sure you'll pay! You are such a moron!"

That's when Wu snapped. "Everyone has an accident! You guys AREN'T perfect!"

* * *

Wu took a secret passage underground to enter his house. He ran up to his room and started to cry.

"Why does this have to happen to me. One bite and everything just turns against me!"

Wu tip-toed downstairs to a place that had four golden weapons on the wall. He grabbed them and he saw his father running inside.

"Wu what are you doing?!" He cried.

"Everything turned against me. I'm unwanted and if that's how things work then I'm not going to stay for the rest of it!"

Garmadon ran into his father.

"Dad where's Wu?' He asked.

"He's trying to hold all of the Golden Weapons! He has three out of four! If he takes the nun-chunks he may..."

Wu slammed the Scythe of Quakes into the ground and grabbed the nun-chunks he was thrown back into the wall with a strike of lightning. He wasn't moving.

"WU!" Tears came from Garmadon's eyes.

His father sighed. "We just lost a gift from on bite."

* * *

**NEW EPIS OF BEBYALE AND TENKAI!**

**Anyway, Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	19. Suicide Part 4

**HEY THERE! 2 New chapters to end of this and go to a NEW topic! This will be a THREE in one since I want to have every request made!**

**So Lya200, NinjaGirl01, and Ninjaofmusic and everyone else enjoy!**

* * *

**X and Y**

"Well the scars aren't THAT bad Zane. They'll heal eventually!"

Zane scoffed at Lloyd's comment.

"EVENTUALLY?! DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF THOSE CUTS MUST HURT!" Zane snapped.

"Yeah but nothing feels worse when your parents are arguing. They got into a fight and now I have to visit my father in the hospital."

"It was really that bad?"

Lloyd nodded and closed his locker. He walked away from Zane leaving him confused and worried. That's when Jay ran passed Zane with a worried look of his face.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Zane grabbed Jay's blue sweater, this made Jay fall on the floor, flat on his face.

"Why are you running?" Zane asked.

Jay spoke between breaths. "Nya...cheating...girl...ran down this way. " He wheezed.

"You cheated on Nya or did Nya cheat on you with a girl?"

" NYA THINKS I'M CHEATING!" Jay yelled.

"Why?"

"Since there's a new girl in the school and I'm part of the welcoming committee I volunteered to help her out! I was with her all day since I HAVE to show her around, meet new people, and all of that stuff. When fourth period ended she yelled at me CLAIMING that I was cheating on her with the new girl!"

"Jay, Nya knows you've been in the Welcoming Committee for like eons, you would of thought that she got used to it."

Jay nodded in agreement Zane closed his locker and help Jay off the floor.

"It'll be better when TWO of us tell her than just one."

Jay smiled and nodded at Zane's statement. Both of them started running down the hall towards the lunchroom. That's when they ran into Kai.

"Jay you messed up big time! Why are cheating on MY SISTER?!" Kai screamed in anger.

Zane looked at Kai. "Your sister THINKS he's cheating. It's called the Welcoming Committee."

"I want to hear it from the idiot."

"Jay stood up and started to yell at Kai. "Do you mean yourself?! President of the National Senior Honor Society, the president of the Video Game Club, founder of the soup kitchen every year and you're calling ME, Jayson Walker the boy who is about to graduate with the lovely 4.0 GPA an idiot?! You believe your sister cries idiot when you don't even know the story!"

"Well if my sister is crying and it has to deal with YOU then there's a problem."

Zane chimed in. "Kai if you don't KNOW the story you can't just defend your sister like that. Jay was doing his job since he's part of the Welcoming Committee. He was helping the new girl out by showing her classes, making new friends, learning the teacher's names, and etc. He was being a good friend to her!"

Kai laughed. "So? He was still flirting with her."

"No I wasn't! Your sister can believe anything she wants to believe she KNOWS I've been on that team since 7th grade. 5 YEARS and we've been dating since last year! If I never cheated on a test, there's NO WAY I would cheat a her! You know what? She can believe anything she wants to believe. I'm out of that relationship."

Zane could see a shocked expression on Kai's face.

"Let's go Jay."

Jay walked away with anger and no concern for Nya or Kai.

Jay shouted Kai. "Your sister might as well be single before she accuses another boy of cheating when he has reasons why he was doing that!"

Jay and Zane went outside to enjoy the remainder of the lunch period. While they were walking, Jay spotted Cole eating a sandwich on a tree.

"HEY COLE!" Both of them shouted in unison.

Cole looked down to see his friends. "Hi guys, what's up?"

"Well I'm a free man now! Just broke up with Nya since she accuses me of cheating."

Cole gasped. "Really? You would NEVER cheat on a test much less a woman."

"That's what I said." Jay replied.

Zane looked up at Cole. "Why are you eating lunch on the tree? There are plenty of benches around."

"I know but it just feels better this way.

Cole looked up at the sky and Jay looked up too.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Jay whispered to Zane.

Zane starts to chuckle and he looks at Cole once more.

"Can we join you up there? There's 25 more minutes until lunch is over and the bell rings to start 7th period."

"You guys can join me up here." Cole replied with a smile.

Jay and Zane climbed up the tree and started to eat their lunch with Cole. They cracked jokes and told stories.

"Hey guys hurry up the bell is about to ring!"

The trio looked down to see Lloyd waving at them. They took their garbage and jumped down from the tree.

"So are you guys ready to finish this day or what?!" Lloyd asked while stretching.

"Yep." Cole says. "I have to study for our math test tomorrow."

"Well look on the bright side!" Lloyd beamed. "We could all have a study session and invite Mr. Hotshot!"

Zane, Cole, and Jay forced a laugh out. Lloyd stopped them and looked at each of them in the eye.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Nya accused Jay on cheating on here with the new girl when he didn't! So she told Kai and Kai, sadly, believed her. So Jay broke up with Nya since he didn't want to be accused of something that big as cheating/" Zane and Cole said.

"HA! Jay would never cheat on a test, much less a woman!" Lloyd laughed.

"Exactly." The three laughed with Lloyd.

* * *

"Police of still trying to find out why 18 year old Nya Firebrand killed herself last night at her house. Her brother says that she accused her boyfriend of cheating on her with a new student when he didn't. We'll have more on this story at 6."

Lloyd turned off his TV and looked at Jay who facepalmed.

"Well Nya took at last resort for no reason." Zane commented.

Lloyd patted Jay on the back. "Kai better not come up to you tomorrow and say that her death was all your fault."

"I don't understand how could she do that when nothing bad happened to her! So Jay broke up with her. Some people are going through hell and back when it comes to their life!" Cole pointed out.

Lloyd looked down at his wrist and hung his head low. His blonde hair covered his eyes.

"Cole's right. If you compare many other lives to her's she shouldn't have killed herself nor have the thought." Lloyd replied.

Jay sighed. "Isn't it funny that all of this happened in one day but took time? Nya already lost her parents and know she just had Kai. She had break ups before so I don't know why she would kill herself."

Cole gasped. "Nya's parents died?"

"Yep. The father murdered the mother and he received a lovely visit to the electric chair. "

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yep." says Lloyd.

Their study session lasted for four hours. Lloyd's mother, Misako, was able to make them dinner before they ended.

* * *

"Something terrible is going around Ninjago City. One died yesterday while 5 more died today. They took their lives and one of them was Cole and Lloyd, two friends of the Nya's brother, It has been report that Cole's father was murdered on his way back home while Lloyd killed himself because he was jumped in front of his father when he mother was about to kill him with a gun. The mother has been charged with murder and is facing penalties."

When the video ended Zane put his phone in his pocket.

"Well it's just you and me now." Jay said.

"What about Kai?"

"I bet he wouldn't even want to talk to us."

Jay and Zane were sitting on a bench outside of school. It was raining and they were on the tree that they ate lunch with Cole. Both of them were depressed.

"Hey Zane and Jay!"

The duo looked down to see Kai waving at them.

"Lunch is about and the bell is going to ring soon. I'm sorry for you guys and I know that they're in a better place." Kai said.

"We know and we're sorry for your loss as well. But I think that they would want us to stick together." Zane replied.

Jay looked up at the sky to see a bolt of lightning. "Now I understand why Cole was looking up at the sky."

"Kai do you have an umbrella?"

"No. I really don't care if I get sick. But all I care about right now is saying sorry to you guys."

Zane and Jay opened their umbrellas and jumped off of the tree. Jay landed on the right side of Kai while Zane landed on the left.

"Let's go inside. I hope you have spare clothes with you." Jay said.

The three of them laughed.

* * *

**You know if anyone knows where I can find episode 11 of Beyblade: Shogun Steel please...TELL ME!**

**LOL. I find it funny that Takanouske was stalking...I MEAN following Sakyo for days after episode 9!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	20. Suicide Finale

**I didn't receive any request so I'm doing one that I made up! Enjoy!**

**BTW, NEVERMIND the website I usually watch FINALLY put the new Beyblade epi on!**

* * *

**Being Hollow**

"I always knew some people would try to take over the school just saying."

"Oh Jay! You WERE right but trust me those goons are long gone."

Jay and Nya were having a typical conversation about their friends. Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane have been gaining popularity left and right because of the friendship they share. jay and Nya didn't take part of their activities because they weren't liking the thought of publicity.

"When I saw Kai giving out your cupcakes I could tell something was up." Jay stated.

"Well it's Spirit Week after all. You can't let some other group full of people win Best Spirit and Furious Friends awards y'know!" Nya laughed which made Jay blush.

Nya slipped her right hand into Jay's. Jay couldn't help but sweat.

"So Jay do you have any ideas?"

"Uh..no. Not yet."

"Come on you gotta!"

"Don't worry I will!"

Jay didn't want to say it but he wouldn't really call his friends...'friends'. Well friends are supposed to tell jokes of each other but Jay didn't take that lightly. It felt more like bullying then 'crossing the line'.

"I have an idea! We can all go to the mall later on and get matching clothes!" Nya suggested.

Jay forced himself to nod his head with a smile. Nya smiled back.

"Being a senor never felt better!" Nya took a deep breath then let it loose. She blew a few petals from a sunflower away and watch them scatter over the school's campus.

Jay looked up at the sun. "Imagine when we go to college. We won't HAVE a Spirit Week. Our personalities will be shown by the way we act."

Nya sighed. "Jay let loose a little bit! We have a few more months till graduation! We can't worry about those PAS, SAT, and etc."

Jay gasped in horror. "YOU DON'T CARE?!"

"No not really. All i know is that we're going to be together!"

Nya gave a hug to a shocked Jay. Nya was smart, yes, but not caring about your grades? They might not BE together at all!

hat's when the school's bell started to ring and students started to run inside the school.

"Free period's over all ready?! SHOOT!" Nya cried.

Jay laughed. "Well don't worry Nya! We have 2 more periods until we and the guys can go to the mall and buy some clothes for you guys..I MEAN us!"

Nya took her hand out of Jay's. "OK Jay see ya!"

* * *

Jay and his friends walked through the mall. As usual it was packed and full of people trying to grab every type of bargain they can, from socks to sandals.

"So should we wear rainbow to purple and pink?" Kai asked his friends.

Cole sighed. "There's purple and pink in rainbow! They have more rainbow stuff than solid colors!"

"Fine!" Zane said with a smirk, "Rainbow it is! There's plenty of rainbow pants and shirts on sale! Since we're so cheap we might as well by those rainbow sneakers for $20."

"Well at least I'm not the only one wearing this disgrace for fashion." Nya commented.

"Well your wearing your face right? That's a disgrace to you."

"KAI YOU'RE SUCH A BULLY!"

Everyone but Jay laughed while Nya stomped her feet to get her rainbow combination and ran into a dressing room. This left Jay alone with the other four.

"So Jay did you and Nya go on a date yet?" Lloyd asks.

"NO! Well...not yet but we're going to some time trust me it is going to be the best date she ever had when time comes!" Jay replies.

"So never? OK!" Kai joked.

Jay mentally facepalmed. "You have such a way with humor Kai."

"Don't worry Jay. His parents were dying of laughter. LITERALLY." Zane stated.

Jay smiled as Kai kicked Zane in the shin. Zane slapped Kai into the nearest clothing rack.

"ZANE THAT WAS SO NOT COOL!"

"You're right Kai. It was hot!"

Cole gave Zane a high-five. Jay laughed and put his head on a laughing Lloyd's shoulder.

After an hour they six of them went their separate ways home. Jay went into his room and started to do his homework. While he was doing his homework, he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about Nya.

"Would I actually handle a relationship with a girl with that temper?" Jay asked himself.

Someone started to knock on Jay's door. Jay jumped off his bed and opened it to reveal Jay's father, Ed.

"So how was the fourth day of Spirit Week?" his father asked.

"It was good. We're going all out for the last day!" Jay replied.

"That's good. Now remember that your cousin Dareth is coming over and you have to share your room with him OK?"

Jay felt his words stop. Dareth was the worse cousin you could ever have. he's loud, annoying, obnoxious, and lazy! All he does is complains and having him in his room during the best week of school would be a pain in the butt! If he sees Jay's outfit for the last day he'll tease him forever! And Jay already has a lot on his plate to deal with already!

Like what? Nya Firebrand! The girl with an uncontrollable temper and as an careless attitude about grades and schoolwork. She apparently wants Jay to go to the next level with her. Jay can't even get to the next level of Superman 64! And that game was awful ranking it the WORSE game in the history of video games! What makes her think that Jayson Walker will go to the next level with her when she has these random mood swings and carelessness?! He had enough of her attitude and how she sees him as one of the 'players'!

"Fine." Jay said.

"Really? I thought I would have to argue with you! But your mother and i are going out for a date tonight. You can invite that Nya girl if you want to."

Jay's father winked at him and went downstairs. jay watched as his parent's left and locked the door. jay quickly picked up his phone and called nya and asked her to come over.

He had a surprise for her.

* * *

"Jay your place is amazing! Please don't tell me you called me over to study. That would be stupid and unnecessary!"

Nya started yapping about his phone call to his house.

"This little girl is so annoying! She sounds like a two-year old. Heck, a two-year old is smarter than her!"

"JAY YOU COUSIN IS A...is a...is a um... MEANIE!"

"Oh what are you going to little girl? Tell on me?!"

"I will! Jay your cousin's being a meanie! Do something to protect me! Since you are a player."

Jay snapped. "You two are as dumb as INFANTS! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU NYA! ALL YOUR KISSING AND YOUR NONSENSE! YOU CALLING ME A PLAYER! I HAVE HAD IT! You acted the same way in kindergarden! Now we're about to graduate and you're STILL acting like a baby!"

Jay ran into his kitchen and took a knife.

"Jay?" Dareth asked in disbelief.

"Both of you are annoying and Nya has made my life terrible! From hanging out with drug dealers to almost drugging me! If this is how I'll be free then I'll take my life!"

* * *

"That's how he died."

Nya and Kai were walking in the national park. Kai listened to every word.

"Many people told me the things i do will ahave a negative effect.' She cried.

Kai wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Nya. When one door closes another one opens. There will be another guy."

"Thanks Kai."

"You're welcome Nya."

* * *

**New topic: Friendship! **

**Have a good day/night!**

**ThheComingofEpic**


	21. Friendship Part 1

**Alright you guys I'm pumped up and ready to go! So yeah...request from NinjaofMusic on... FRIENDSHIP! Don't be like 'I don't NEED this I'm a goof friend' and all of that. everyone falls down a hill at one point! Well not literally a hill but know both happened to me before. yes rolled down a literal hill with my friends.**

**ANYWAY...enjoy!**

* * *

**Puzzle Pieces**

'Alright Jay just try to make the pieces fit together and then you should have a picture of...ME!"

Jay sighed and facepalmed as Kai was trying to help him solve a thousand-piece puzzle. Which is supposed to look like Kai.

Sadly.

"You know Kai I'm telling you this right now. If you have a four piece puzzle I'll do that one." Jay told his egotistical friend.

"I have a ten thousand-piece puzzle that makes the number four." Kai replied.

"Ugh... this is hopeless! Why do you have so many puzzles like this anyway?!"

Kai looked at Jay with a shocked expression. "Well the one that makes me is mine. The other ones are my sisters and she apparently doesn't have MY beautiful face and features when it comes to her puzzles!"

Jay has decided to visit Kai's house so he'd be able to know him better. He was patient with Kai but wasn't fond of his puzzles that he tried to make him solve. If Jay knew that Kai was going to do this he would of never came. Puzzles in his opinion, are boring and deserve to be burned. It could be the four piece ones! He will still make a bonfire just to get rid of it! Kai knew that Jay hated puzzles, but he was trying to teach Jay something new.

Kai sat next to Jay. "Well Jay you are new to Ninjago High and let me tell you this until you get it and/or understand it. What makes you?"

"Well my parents I guess." Jay replied.

"Well yeah BUT friends!"

"Friends? How would friends be like a puzzle?"

"Well think about it. Each friend goes together in a piece of your life. When you have friends they make you who you really are! This is a true fact within itself! "

Jay thought about what Kai said. "So I need to make new friends.

"Yes! So here it is, I have lunch with three other friends of mine and trust me, you are funny and even though most of your jokes are as dry as chapped lips, I know you can fit in."

Jay pretended to be offended at Kai's comment. This made both of them laugh.

"See? Just make good jokes and trust me you'll be funny...again."

"Wow Kai. You're so supportive." Jay said with sarcasm.

"Thanks! I get that a lot!"

* * *

Zane looked at Cole, Cole looked at Lloyd, Lloyd looked at Kai, and they started to laugh.

"I'm telling you the truth! If Grand Theft Auto 5 made that child pass THREE security checkpoints and end up in Las Vegas then that's telling me something." Jay told the group.

Zane snorted. "Oh my gosh Jayson Walker you have to be the funniest person I ever met! He hijacked a truck and CRASH it."

Cole laughed. "The best part is that the child was NINE!"

Jay smiled as everyone laughed instead of eating their lunch. Who knew a true story would make them cry tears of laughter.

"There's more! You know Pokemon right? Ash says he doesn't have any brothers or sisters yet he's BARELY home traveling on a cruise ship to get away from his mother because she had to be the worst parent ever and only that, maybe because he's trying to find that father he himself, never knew about! Not only that he's being stalked by two adults and a talking cat who apparently having nothing else to do!"

Lloyd fell out of his seat and started rolling one the floor laughing. "Jay! PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"And then you got Beyblade! Spinning Tropicana juice caps and monsters coming out of the juice caps! You got them cabbage patch kids who are supposed to be getting an education! Some Oompa-Loompa looks mad old and he's playing with kids and his hair is green! I'm talking about grass green! I'm talking about straight up chopped Subway lettuce green! You got one adult ambushing a battle, then battling a girl and made her fall off of the lift! He says children trying to play an adult's game. WHAT ADULTS PLAY BEYBLADE?! My bey's name is Maid, Minute Maid Fruit Punch. They have everything from Ninjas to a Pegasus! THAT WINGED HORSE BE DESTROYING EVERYTHING FROM LEFT TO RIGHT! They be talking to the beys and those things be destroying stadiums! You said 'Gingka left Ifiet to me therefore I cannot lose to a reverse rotation bey'. In the end...YOU LOST BECAUSE Ryuga was the best character in the last one and gave his Minute Maid Fruit Punch quart cap to Sakyo and he made a smart choice. "

Streams of tears came out of Zane's eyes while he was laughing. Jay knew watching his favorite shows and making fun of them would be make a surplus of good jokes. He laughed with the group and Cole put his hand around Jay.

"You're too funny!" He cried. "You are like the funniest friend I ever had!"

Jay's heart stopped. "...Friend?! I'm your friend?!"

Lloyd got up from the floor. "Well yeah! Some times you don't need to go 'all out' in order to have friends! We're like pieces of a puzzle. Or like a photo mosaic. We make you and you plus four others equals one of us. like you plus Kai plus Cole plus Zane equals ME!"

Jay smiled and Kai gave him a thumbs up.

"I think this is going to be a successful friendship!"

Everyone smiled at Jay's comment.

* * *

**This happened to me before!**

**Oh and my sister and I watched an episode of Beyblade. Well I showed her an epi. Her response? Up there!**

**But i know she likes it. I KNOW SHE DOES!**

**Have a good/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	22. Friendship Part 2

**Your reviews...I can tell you by your reviews...you guys liked what I did. I made one up so enjoy!**

* * *

**Keep It Up!**

"Zane! You can do this if you can just have a tiny bit of fun we'll let you loose!"

"But I have to study for a test! We're in college! We can have fun on the weekend!"

Zane was arguing with Lloyd, who is forcing him to play a game of twister. Zane felt like he was going to lose his neck if he had to put hiss leg on another green square.

"Can't we just study?" Zane asked.

Lloyd was thinking. "Well now that I think about it...NO! ILLEGAL!"

Zane collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

"I thought we were friends!"

"Zane! Friends are supposed to have fun! You, sir, need to get out more and get out of this dorm! You aren't a mother! But at this rate you'll be! Cooking us dinner, doing our laundry, and giving us lunch! I know I'm being stereotypical but STILL!"

Zane slowly stood up and ran to his room. While he was running he tripped over Jay's roller skates and landed on his face.

"JAY!" Zane yelled.

He was already hurting everywhere while playing Twister and landing on his face made the pain unbearable.

Jay ran into the room with a towel covering his torso. "WHAT?! I'm shampooing! If my hair is going to turn from black to brown I have to wash this thing!"

"Well I just came back from Lloyd's 'lovely' activities. I just tripped over your skates! Why were they in the middle of the floor?" Zane complained.

"Well do you have bad memory or what? You asked me to borrow my skates when you were running late to your 9 AM class! You had your one and only class today! I have a class from 3 to 4 PM!"

Jay helped Zane off the floor and Zane rubbed his head.

"Are you OK? If you're free tonight, we can go to the new restaurant which is opening tonight at 7! The others are coming! So is YOU KNOW." Jay started nudging Zane and he gave Jay an annoyed face.

"What don't you guys understand?! I have a test tomorrow!"

"Yeah but Zane, you're smart. Not street smart but book smart. You need to get out more. The teacher already know that when something's new in the city, we go after it! Trust me, you have to learn how to cram."

Jay saw confusion in Zane's eyes.

"Cramming is when you try to memorize everything before you go to sleep. In my case that's five minutes before I knock out or on my way there." Jay explained.

Zane replied. "But why would I cram?"

"Well I'm smart and sometimes I cram. The next thing you know I come back with an easy A!" Jay said while putting his hands through his hair.

Jay ran back into the bathroom to continue shampooing his hair. Zane walked to his bed and laid down he looked up at his ceiling and thought about Jay's way of cramming. He thought about trying it but everyone's different. What if it didn't work? What if he failed? WHAT IF HE GETS A B+?! Zane started to imagine the disappointment of his teacher, friends, and most importantly, his father.

While Zane was freaking out, Kai walked in and saw Zane crying.

"What's with the waterworks?!" Kai asked.

"You guys keep on saying I need to have fun! Jay told me that you guys are going to the new restaurant that opening and Jamie is going to be there! He says I should 'CRAM' my way out!" Zane answered.

Kai blinked. "For some people cramming would be their last resort but I agree. Yesterday, Cole and I forced you to do morning exercises you couldn't even making it one lap around the twelve city blocks that we ran!"

Zane gasped. "While you guys do it everyday, I only did it once, you said 'We're going to run 12 city blocks which will equal a lap, we're going to do that 14 times while doing stretches. 12(14)= 168 around those 12 city blocks!"

Kai stared at Zane. "Yep. You can definitely cram. Just come. It's going to be fun! You wouldn't want to be here alone!"

Zane thought about Kai's response. Being alone wasn't his thing anymore since he met Cole, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. He'll feel awkward while he's alone in a dorm full of drug dealers and possibly possums. If he could do that math while Kai has to take at least a minute to find out 16(16) then he can cram for sure!

Zane smiled. "I'm coming with you guys. Since you asked nicely!"

That's when they heard a laugh from the kitchen.

"HE'S GOING THEIR FOR JAMIE!" The voice teased.

Zane blushed and knew that voice belonged to Cole. Zane grabbed a frying pan from under his bed and chased Cole around until he slammed it onto his head.

"That'll teach you!" Zane said with victory.

* * *

Zane was nervous and was at the front of the door with his friends. He was afraid to get trampled but also afraid that he might embarrass himself in front of Jamie. She was wearing a purple sweatsuit which bought out her brown eyes perfectly. Zane couldn't help but stare...

At Cole because he was giving a perverted smile and raising his eyebrows as if he had plans with her.

"When are they going to open these doors?!" Kai pouted. "I've waited her for FIVE minutes!"

"Kai you got to chill out!" Jamie responded. "They're cutting the ribbon!

A man with purple hair walked out of the restaurant and cut the ribbion.

"I Benkei Hikari announce this Japanese Buffet OPEN!"

Every cheered and ran into the restaurant. Zane felt like he was as free as an eagle...until he hit a wall and fell into a seat.

"Zane take it easy! First customers to sit down means the first ones to order!" Cole said while smiling.

Zane smiled back. "You know what? This is better than studying!"

His table stared at him.

"Yes those words came out of my mouth. I'm enjoying the time I'm spending with you guys! Especially Jamie!"

Zane made a dorky smile which made his friends groan but Jamie laugh.

Benkei walked to the table and laid out sushi, calamari, cucumbers, and more delicious Japanese appetizers.

"You guys may dig in!" He announced.

Everyone passed around baskets and ate the appetizers and ordered food. Everyone was in awe as the chefs cooked in front of them and used cooking techniques that may a person faint.

* * *

"Zane you passed the test!"

Professor Charles was trying to get a depressed Zane off his ankle.

"You got a 120% since you had so much detail!"

Zane cried. "But STILL I crammed because I went out with my friends! I could of gotten a 200%!"

"Well no. The highest you could of got was a 110% but you earned 10 more points."

Zane gasped. "REALLY?!"

Zane jumped up and hugged his professor. I'm going to keep my friends up! I'm going to keep my wife up! I'm going to keep my grades up! I'm going to KEEP. IT. UP!"

Professor Charles smirked. "Zane..since when were you married?"

Zane blushed. "Not yet but I'm going to ask her...soon!"

* * *

**XDDDDDD! HEY! School and friends are like popping up out of NO WHERE!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	23. Friendship Part 3

**You guys are blank aren't you?**

**BTW: NEWS FLASH. If I didn't do a request of yours, no offense, I saw it but I'm not blind (I can only do 5 each day that includes combing requests). So if you say 'Hey I had this and this can you do it' I'll ignore you. That includes most guests AND users of FanFiction. **

**For the Users: If you have one review with your request that's OK. But if you're next review is like 'Oh I had this can you do it' I'll smile and ignore like the person I am. if it doesn't get done then...Oh well.**

**This is a request by Lya200 which will need changes because we are talking about Friendship NOT Death so nothing negative will be happening. Why? What was our last topic guys? EXACTLY. So yeah...enjoy!**

* * *

**Sport and Smart**

Kai was laying down on his bed thinking about his tiring day at college. He had four test and each of them were over 200 questions long, with four essays for each one! He was worn out and ready to pass out on his bed. Who knew a bed that felt like rocks would feel like a cloud after a long day of school? Kai couldn't even feel his legs!

"OH KAI!"

Kai winced at the voice. He wished that HE wouldn't come into the room. Kai forced his head under his pillow and groaned, hoping that he would take a hint.

"KAI! GET UP! WE GOTTA STUDY WITH JJ!"

It was Lloyd.

He grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him off the bed in a second. Kai got off the floor and started to burn with anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He exclaimed.

Lloyd smiled. "When you have a test you might fail so Zane got loads of extra credit and gave it to Jay for you just in case you failed!"

Kai grumbled as he put of a pair of socks, sneakers, and a hoodie.

"No offense Kai but it's pretty warm outside."

"I know Lloyd but in this case Jay wants me to stay in a freezing library and force me to study words that look like a foreign language."

Lloyd giggled and walked out of the room with Kai by his side.

* * *

"The library is a place on learning so we need to be very quiet or else we may be kicked out."

Kai rolled his eyes as Jay sat down and gave books to him.

"Jay no offense but I don't want to die from boredom." Kai stated.

Lloyd scoffed. "Is this coming from the guy who might not be able to graduate because his grades are so low?"

Kai grabbed a book from the pile Jay laid out for him and started reading as if this was his last chance.

Actually, it was. You see...Kai wasn't the smartest person in class yet he did his homework and participated. His test grades were so bad that he may have to repeat the semester and watch his friends graduate without him. He would die of embarrassment! Only if he could convince the teacher to have extra credit AFTER the finals.

This was his last chance. This has been happening for over three years! They won't let extra credit cut it this year. If that happens that wouldn't be fair to the nerds in his classes! He studied so hard on those tests! If he fails it's over! He would have to get 100s on his finals and getting 100s on ALL of his finals will be an impossible task. So 100s on his tests or in the 90s will give him hope.

"Alright Kai! Let's work on rates!"

Kai couldn't help but release a cry for help. Luckily everyone was glued to their books that they weren't concerned with his pleas.

"Alright Kai. You have $6.64 for a box of cereal. The box is 8oz. How much is it per ounce?"

Kai started scribbling on a piece paper like a madman. After a minute he smiled and gave the paper to Jay.

"Kai you're right! You should of got .83 cents per ounce!" Jay said with hope.

Kai couldn't help but scream. Lloyd put his hands over Kai's mouth. Luckily the students were still glued to their books and ignored the scream. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd were relieved when no one moved and chased them out. Even the librarians were glued to books. They were usually glued to the time and complaining about children not finishing school.

"maybe we should leave and go back to the dorm and study." Lloyd suggested. "At least it's already noisy in there so no one will suspect it to be us when Kai screams, cries, and starts freaking out."

Kai couldn't help but turn red with embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh...OH YES! VICTORY IS FOR ME!"

Lloyd and Jay watched Kai as he cried, danced, and yell like a madman. Who knew getting 30 problems right in a row would make you go crazy?!

"Oh Jay! When I get my degree I'm going to repay you!"

Jay laughed. "Getting your degree is how you're going to repay me!"

Lloyd wrote down another math problem and watched as Kai snatched it from his hands and started making weird faces.

"Kai?" Jay and Lloyd asked.

"I'm thinking! This HAS to be a proportion."

Lloyd was about to saying something until Jay forced an orange into his mouth. Lloyd started to eat the orange while Jay kept track of time. Kai had five minutes to answer this question.

11 121  
_ = _

4 48

Kai couldn't help but grimaced at the numbers. His perfect score roll was over at this point.

"Kai you have 2 minutes."

Kai started to get nervous after Jay said that but he calmed down.

"12. I'll need 12 minutes."

Lloyd took the orange out of his mouth and laughed. "Why? You already got the answer."

Kai gasped. "WHAT?!"

Jay was shocked too until Lloyd smacked him.

"12(4)=48 what you do to the bottom, you do to the top and vice versa. 11(12)=121. It was pretty obvious and I don't even have the answer key!" Lloyd bragged.

Kai was about to scream until Cole and Zane walked in with happy faces.

"Hey Kai! Guess who got a 100 on his tests?!" Zane said.

"Good for you your mother must be proud." Kai responded.

Cole started to laugh until Zane smacked him, Cole smacked him into the wall and started to laugh again. "Not Zane! He got 99s! YOU SIR GOT...a 10 and a 0!"

Cole could see Kai was about to cry a waterfall until he rephrased his sentence.

"By 10 an mean 100."

Kai grabbed his friends and pulled them into a group hug. "I knew Samurai Ifriet would help me!"

Lloyd sighed. "Wrong show Kai. Heck we are too cool for TV!"

The five of them started to laugh.

* * *

**You know...breaking the fourth wall is my specialty.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	24. Friendship Part 4

**Guys...I'm having lots of fun because it's Spirit Week! Well...at MY school.**

**Anyway another one made by the beautiful and gorgeous...ME! Enjoy! Did any girls think I was talking about them out there?! Yes? Really?! HA! **

**JUST KIDDING! DON'T BE SO DEFENSIVE! XC **

* * *

**Crybaby**

It was a beautiful and sunny day at everyone's favorite college, Ninjago University AKA Ninja-U for short. The campus was full of peace and...

"YOU ARE SUCH A WOMAN!"

Well...it WAS a peaceful day. The five friends were in their dorm watching TV and enjoying every minute of it. Lloyd was stuffing popcorn into his mouth while Cole and Zane were arguing by making faces since a James Bond movie is playing it's free.

'Who knew 007 would become so famous?" Kai said while cramming a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Jay bragged. "Well I still have Goldeneye 007 for my Gamecube. Paintball Mode will always be the best in my opinion. i used to make smiley faces!"

"Good for you your mother must be so proud." Lloyd stated.

Jay ignored Lloyd's remark and looked at Zane and Cole. "So Zane, Cole, did you guys have an NES, SNES, or N64?"

"Well I had all of them." Both of them responded.

Lloyd stood up and went in front of the TV. "So Cole smacked you into a wall. You smacked him first! You should of been happy for Kai! After all, he DID get higher grades then you did on your recent tests. That is like...a life full of work in order to do that."

Kai smiled but then gasped. "HEY! OFFENSIVE!"

Zane pouted. "But one point away from a 100 says a lot! I could of studied harder, put more details into my essays, and more! I asked my teachers for extra credit but they said 'No'! They keep on saying it's for the students that got a 60 and below!"

"Stop being a crybaby! I saw each of your classmates crying which means all of them got a 60 except for you!" Cole said.

Zane grimaced at Cole's response and ran into his room.

"Well you were right Cole. He is being a crybaby. But he's Mr. Perfect and even though he DID get an A+ He keeps on thinking that he could do better than a 99 and we all know he can." Jay replied.

Cole rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a nap and when Mr. Perfect comes out tell him that he could apologize at any time."

Kai, Jay, and Lloyd crammed their mouths with popcorn in disbelief. Zane ran out of his room and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the refrigerator and took a spoon.

"Zane...what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I have decided to live in my room since Cole thinks I'm a crybaby for sobbing over 99s, this is like when I got my first B+ on my report card. I couldn't return to school for days." Zane says.

"Brainiac." Lloyd mumbles.

Zane glared at Lloyd as he went back into the room.

"Zane, leave that door open! You ARE NOT going to live in OUR room just saying. If I have to I'll drag you off that bed and bring you to your class!" JAY exclaimed.

Zane mumbled under his breath and left the door open.

The leftover three continued to watch the movie until it ended.

* * *

Zane woke up in the shower on the next day. This Thursday morning had Jay making breakfast which means he woke up and forced him into the shower! If Jay could do this then he IS able to drag Zane to his classes! Zane grabbed a nearby towel and soap. It took him 10 minutes to get out and shove a frying pan in front of Jay's face.

"I know you did it so don't deny it." Zane stated.

Jay sighed. "Well no point on hiding it now! So Zane...how would you feel if a person got better grades than his friend on a test and their friend tells the person who got a higher grade they got a higher grade than the person with the lower grade and the one with the lower grade smacks the friend that told the guy who got a higher that he got a better grade then that friend and the guy with the lower grade holds a grudge on the friend that told the guy with the higher grade?"

"Do you know what you were saying?"

"Nope but did you understand what I meant?"

"Yeah."

"So how would you feel?!"

"I would feel enraged! So that dude got a lower grade and his friend got a higher grade! The friend that told the friend who got a higher grade was just encouraging him because that may be the first AND the last time that would happen! The friend who got the lower grade shouldn't be jealous but happy! He should rub it off and apologize to the friend he has a grudge on instead of being a crybaby!"

Jay smirked. "OK Zane! Why don't you go apologize to Cole then? After all you DID say that the friend who holds the grudge should 'rub it off and apologize to the friend he has a grudge on instead of being a crybaby'!"

Zane gasped. "You tricked me!"

Jay smiled. "Yeah it was pretty easy especially since it's morning and you just woke up from being in the bathtub!"

Zane saw Cole come out of his room with a sweatsuit on. he was about to do his morning jog. When he wasn't looking Zane jumped on his back and tackled him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Cole yelled.

"I'M SO SORRY COLE FOR BEING A JERK AND A CRYBABY BUT I ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!" Zane yelled. "I hope this doesn't effect our relationship."

From Kai's room Lloyd shouted.

"HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Before Zane could get off of Cole, Lloyd came out and took multiple pictures of Zane in his white towel trying to move Cole so his legs can be free from the weight of Cole's back and the crushing of the floor.

Jay couldn't help but take pictures from his section and watched as Zane and Cole turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

**Friendship is an amazing thing isn't it? LOLOLOLOL!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	25. Friendship Finale

**OHMEHGOSHYOUGUYSSHOULDSEEMERIGHTNOWWITHTHEEXCITEME NTOFMAKINGANEWNINJAGOBLOOPERSCHAPPIE! What was that? OH yeah! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS SHOULD SEE ME RIGHT NOW WITH THE EXCITEMENT OF MAKING A NEW NINJAGO BLOOPERS CHAPPIE AKA CHAPTER! I'm doing Wrong Place, Wrong Time if you guys want to know.**

**Yep we made it THAT FAR!**

**You guys apparently can't come up with anything for friendship...trust me don't lie...I can tell. This is the last one for this topic and it's by...ME! So yeah...HA! HA HA! HA HA HA HA! COUGH COUGH COUGH!**

**GUYS THE'RE SELLING MANGA AT BAM! BOOKSTORE I JUST GOT SOUL EATER MANGA DO YOU SEE HOW HAPPY I AM I'M LIKE...OH MY GOSH DEATH THE KID FELL INTO THE MADNESS AND HIM AND BLACK STAR WERE DUKING IT OUT! THEY HAVE BLUE EXCORIST AND DRAGON BALL Z AND ROSARIO VAMPIRE AND ETC. **

**Yep. I'm crying. SINCE WHEN BOOKSTORES SELLING MANGA! Now if they had Beyblade: Shougun Steel's manga...my life shall be complete OH and Mario-kun!**

**BTW don't groan please when you read this title. OH and if you watched Bakugan: New Vestoria, Beyblade: Shougun Steel, Pokemon, Soul Eater, and MLP:FiM then you would understand EVERYTHING! every watched at least one episode on Pokemon... right?**

**When it's or referenced from...**

**Bakugan- BOLD**

**Beyblade: Shougun Steel- **_ITALIC_

**Pokemon- It'll be too obvious**

**Soul Eater- ****_BOLD & ITALIC_****  
**

**My Little Pony- It'll be too obvious****_  
_**

* * *

**Friendship is Magic**

The five boys groaned as they were sent on a mission by Sensei Wu to Canada to stop **King Zenoheld** from destroying each of the **Bakugan **in the universe with his **Alternative**. Cole was leading the mission, as always, each one of them have been seeing weird things lately. From _spinning bottle caps_ to _**witches**_.

"OH MY GOSH MY_** CHARZARD**_ DIED!" Lloyd cried.

Kai laughed. "Oh yeah? My _**Dragonite**_ is still alive and you need to get a grip! In order to defeat **Zenoheld** we need to transform into OUR **_alternate selves_**."

"Guys." COle stated. "We're here."

Kai and Lloyd spoke in unison. "We are?!"

Jay replied. "Yep. **_Death City_** and just in time!"

"Isn't _**Death City **_in Nevada?" Zane asked.

"Well many places have the same name Zane." Jay responded.

**_Death City_**was a city full of mystery. Usually people lived here in harmony and would enrolled their kids in the **_DWMA AKA The Death Weapon Meister Academy_**. _**The children's goal is to collect 99 evil souls and 1 witch soul so they may become a death scythe, a weapon used by the Grim Reaper himself!**_

This place always gave Lloyd the chills but **Zenoheld** is somewhere here and they won't be able to face Sensei if they failed.

Literally. They'll be dead before they're able to tell him.

"So where is he?" Kai asked.

"You mean where are they!"

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME?!"

Cole snapped his fingers and Kai did a flip. He immediately turned into an elemental blade.

"OH MY GOSH KAI'S ON FIRE!" Lloyd yelled in fear.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cole shouted.

"UP HERE! LOSERS!"

The four looked looked up to see a boy on a building with blue hair, a huge ninja star, and a blue star on his right shoulder.

"Is that..." Zane wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"IT IS I! _**BLACK*STAR!**_"

"Is that the _**assassin**_ who tried to challenge _**Death the Kid**_ but failed miserably?" Kai whispered to Cole.

"You guys are looking for a way to get that** fat king** aren't you?" _**Black*Star**_ said with pride.

"Yep. Do you know a way for us to get to him?" Cole asked.

The gigantic ninja star talked. "_Metal Bey City_!"

Lloyd dropped his pokeball and released his Pig Knight.

"Dude... what's with the giant pig?" Black*Star asked the Ninja.

"Well you see I came from Unova and I happened to see a tepig tied up to a poll so I decided to catch him and train him and he evolved!" Lloyd explained.

Black*Star gasped. "THAT THING CAN EVOLVE?! _**Tsubaki**_ we're going to be training monsters AND show our awesome skills and make YOU _**Death Scythe**_!"

The ninja star turned into a tall woman with long black hair and eyes.

"_Metal Bey City_ is North from here." Tsubaki said with her calm voice.

Kai chuckled. "So what's East?"

Black*Star yelled. "SOME STUPID VILLAGE FULL OF PONIES!"

Lloyd made a smile so big that if it could stretch out even more plastic surgery would need to be done. That village is...Pony Village with the Man six! Lloyd took out his pokeball and sent Pig Knight back into it.

"So you know anything about Zenoheld?" Zane asked.

"Well he's really fat and has the most broken Bakugan in history." Black*Star stated.

"He's really strong and made this machine that could destroys planets. He plans to use it so he can rule the universe." Tsubaki added.

Jay smiled. "Thanks! Tell everyone we said 'hi' and we'll see you guys later!"

The Ninja ran passed Black*Star and Tsubaki. All of them waved to each other and said their farewells. While they were running Kai stopped and turned back to the duo.

"TELL _**MAKA** _THAT HER CHEST IS AS FLAT AS A TABLE!" He yelled.

Jay grabbed on Kai's Ninja suit and dragged him.

Black*Star laughed. "That Kai! He reminds me of _**Soul**_! I SHOULD FOLLOW THEIR WAYS SO ONE DAY I'LL BE COME A NINJA ASSASSIN AND YOU'LL BE MY WEAPON! A DEATH SCYTHE!"

* * *

"So...what's with the _spinning tops_?" Lloyd asked as they walked into a park.

"Who cares? The real question is that why are they not in school? Are there parents aware?!" Zane asked.

Jay facepalmed. "Zane...WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?!"

Jay took out a bey and showed his friends. "This is_ FLASH SAGITERRIO_ LWF3665!"

Kai couldn't help but glare at Jay's dorky grin.

"You're a blader, huh?"

Jay turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a purple shirt under his yellow sweater.

"Lakers much?" Lloyd laughed.

"Stop laughing! My name is _Takanouske Shishya_ and my bey is _Archer Griffin_! My goal is to defeat _Zyro Kurogane_ and _Shinobu Hiryuin_! After that I'll rise to the top with _Sakyo Kurayami_, the Dragon Emperor succeeding _Ryuga_ because is the destiny of a man who devotes his whole life to _BEYBLADE_!" the boy snapped.

"How does this effect us?" Cole asked Takanouske.

Takanouske gasped. "WHAT?! You can never have enough friends and rivals when it comes to Beyblade! You need those, strength, and the bladers' spirit in order to make it to the top! So what's your name?!"

"My name is Jay Walker and your voice is killing me. It's so high-pitched and you talk a lot for a guy who wants a battle!"

Cole whispered to Zane, Lloyd, and Kai. "He just described himself!"

The four of them burst into laughter while Takanouske and Jay got into battle stances.

"I'm so going to win this!" Takanouske said.

This made Jay boil with anger. "Oh yeah?! BRING IT ON!"

The two yelled. "3... 2... 1...! LET IT RIP!"

Their beys clashed and they started yelling at their beys.

"GO GET HIM_ SAGITERRIO_!" Jay screamed.

"GO HARD _GRIFFIN_!" Takanouske screamed.

"OH MY...!" Lloyd spoke quickly and covered his mouth.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Are they talking to the tops?"

"Yeah." Cole answered.

"OH MY...I must have been eating too many tacos before we left. WHY ARE THE TALKING TO THE TOPS?!"

Kai patted Lloyd on the back. "Lloyd why are you mad?"

"I'M MAD THAT THE TOPS ACTUALLY LISTEN TO THEM LIKE SERIOUSLY THEY'RE INANIMATE OBJECTS!"

When Lloyd said that a _purple griffin_ and a _golden centau_r came out of the tops and started duking it out. Cole, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd were speechless. Was a game with spinning tops that serious?! Would creatures really come out of the tops and fight like this or were Zane's tacos the ultimate drug?! The four of them couldn't tell until a Takanouske went on fire.

"You're a tough one I can say that. But no one will stop me I will climb to the top with Sakyo for it's my DESTINY!" At the moment Takanouske was on fire and Griffin's moves became more unpredictable and his attack power rose!

A golden aura surrounded Jay. "OH YEAH?! HA! You are tough one but watch as I defeat your little Sakyo friend next because I'M GOING TO WIN!_ SPECIAL MOVE: DIVING ARROW_!"

"NO WAY! GRIFFIN _SPECIAL MOVE: DELTA SLASH_!"

That's when a huge explosion happened and Lloyd couldn't help but scream.

The winner was... Takanouske!

"RATS!" Jay shouted.

Takanouske patted Jay on the back. "That was awesome you were amazing out there I could totally feel you pushing yourself to the limit to defeat! You sir are amazing! Let's battle again some time!"

Jay smiled. "Sure but I'll DEFIANTLY WIN!"

Kai shouted. "WAIT! Takanouske have you heard of King Zenoheld?"

"I heard of him! I heard he's so fat that he has his own gravity! The last time I saw him he was heading east to some far out village."

Lloyd gasped. "FLUTTERSHY! Guys we gotta go!"

The five ran and Takanouske yelled farewells to them. That's when he looked up into the sky and say a pale red head with a bang covering his right eye leaving his left red eye with a smile.

"Sakyo Kurayamai...one of these days I'll be with you on the top! Archer Griffin and your reverse rotation bey, _Ronin Dragooon_ will be UNBEATABLE!"

* * *

"OH SNAP!"

The Ninja shouted as Pony Village was full of chaos.

Lloyd cried. "WHY ME?!"

That's when an evil laugh came from behind them. It was King Zenoheld!

"I feel like I'm being pulled into this guy's gravity." Cole said.

"So you are the four who came to destroy my machine? What a bunch of losers!" the king spat.

Lloyd threw a poke ball and Mew was summoned. Kai flipped and turned into a fiery elemental blade. Cole caught him and got into battle stance. Jay set up his bey and ripcord.

Zenoheld put a **gauntlet** on his arm and yelled. "**BAKUGAN BRWAL! PRYOS DRAGON! BAKUGAN STAND**!"

"Jay start it!" Cole said.

Jay nodded his head. "3!"

Zane, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole shouted. "2!"

Zenoheld shouted as well. "1."

All of them shouted, "LET IT...RIP!"

* * *

Lloyd woke up on the couch with a plate with 1/2 a taco, an open Beyblade: Shougun Steel manga, a TV showing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, listening to the Bakugan theme song, Soul Eater episode 14 playing on his phone, and Pokemon balls and figures all over his body.

"That was some dream!" Lloyd said while sitting up.

He at the remainder of the taco and watched as last episode of Soul Eater came on.

That's when he feel asleep.

* * *

"LLOYD KEEP ON HITTING GARMADON THE _**KESHIN**_!"

Lloyd heard Kai's voice coming from the fire elemental blade. he looked to see Garmadon wrapped in paper cackling madly. Lloyd screamed and watched as Zane launched Galaxy Pegasus and Cole ordered Mew 2 to attack. Jay fought with his Bakugan, Drago.

Lloyd sighed. "I'll never do this AGAIN!"

* * *

**:3333333**

**Anime is my specialty. **

**Do you watch any of these? If you do tell me the ones you watch AND your favorite character in them!**

**If you never heard nor watched these...TRY THEM.**

**I highly DOUBT that there's a person in the world who's never heard of Pokemon. Everyone at LEAST watched on episode of Pokemon.**

**Bakugan was on CN until it started to turn... BAD!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	26. Family Matters Part 1

**ALRIGHT GUYS! The topic this week shouldn't surprise you...it's...**

**BEYBLADE! JUST KIDDING!**

**FAMILY MATTERS! Yep. NOW YOU KNOW ALL!**

**I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter...SORRY! I made this up to get us in the mood!**

* * *

**Those People**

Jay was walking home from a long day of school. even though he was in 7th grade he still had enough trust from his parents to walk home alone without any company. He watched as a group of children swarmed their parents asking for ice cream, hot dogs, toys, and everything that they saw in the suburban area. Jay couldn't help but laugh because he used to do the same thing and since he's an only child he got what he wanted! But in that family's case, sharing is their top priority.

When Jay finally arrived home he immediately checked his house for his parents. After a ten minutes he gave up. it was obvious that they weren't home yet. instead of wasting time Jay went upstairs to his room to do his homework. When he was ready to start that's when his laptop started to drone. he looked to see Kai asking to video chat. He accepted the request and their conversation started.

"What's up Jay? Where are my parents?" Kai joked.

Jay laughed. "They aren't home from work yet but when they do i may ask them to have you come over."

"So they're working overtime?! Why would they do this to their favorite son... and you Jay?"

Jay pretended to be offended which made Kai laugh.

"Alright now we have homework to do. My parents will complain when I don't do my homework and you need all the help you can get." JAy reminded him.

Kai was stunned. "Did they ask you to do this to me?!"

"You might not be a walker but you still got to keep up with your grades. there's this thing called college and if you get into a good one you are already settled to have your dream complete!"

"We already had a lecture from the science teacher. I don't want to hear another one from YOU. When you talk you keep on going and going! It's like a motor is running in your system!'

"SHUT UP!" Jay shouted.

Kai laughed as his friend started to boil with anger. That's when a bunch of laughter came from downstairs.

jay grimaced.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"They're... HERE." He hissed.

Kai facepalmed and watched as Jay closed his door and locked his door with his fifty best locks. when he was done, he jumped back on the bed and saw a disappointed Kai.

"Dude! You're parents are HILARIOUS!" Kai cried. "They made you so they know you better than you know yourself! Both of them are going to be crashing through your room door as if you were about to be kidnapped because your some king or something."

Before Jay could respond he felt a hand touch his shoulder. without thinking, jay round-house kicked the person and heard a laugh on the floor. He looked down to see his father.

"I never knew you took karate son! At least if a person broke while we were gone you would be able to defend yourself!"

Jay helped his father off the floor and forced a smile onto his face.

"Hi Dad! I'm glad to see you and mom came home safely but i'm helping Kai with his homework."

Jay's father looked around. "Where's Kai? Is he in the bathroom or something?"

"NO Mr. Walker! We're video chatting via laptop!" Kai smiled and waved at the father.

Mr. Walker gasped and ran to the laptop. "So this is what a little thing like this can do? MAN! I remember when I met your mother, your grandfather promised me one of these and I still have it!"

Kai sighed. "Mr. Walker... isn't that the typewriter that's collecting dust in the attic?"

Jay's father blinked. "I LEFT IT IN THE ATTIC?! OH NO!"

Jay's father ran out of the room while Kai had another laughing fit. Jay closed his door and glared at Kai.

"Why?!"

"Is there a problem with making your parents feel young?"

"They still have a jukebox and records to play on the old thing."

"So?!"

"NEVER MIND KAI! Let's do this Punnett Square thing."

"Alright so this Gregor guy made to pea plants tango and the first generation all had purple flowers." Kai said while doodling.

"HEY! Don't forget this, he made the first generation self-pollinate and in the second generation there were four more plants. if we put it in a ratio it would be 3:1. Three represents the number of purple flowers while the one represents the white flower! He did this again using 7 traits and each ratio was 3:1."

Kai blinked. "You need to stop being a glossary and be a regular Jay. Tomorrow I dare you to act on my level of intelligence."

Jay smirked. "If I do that then I'll be in a mental facility!"

Jay laughed as Kai started yelling at him about his IQ.

That when SHE came in.

"OH JAY I CAME HOME AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A HUG OR A KISS?!"

JAY fell off his bed and looked at his door to see his mother. She has a high-pitched voice and it was loud. when you thought she was screaming...she was talking normally.

Imagine if she got mad.

Jay watched as Kai pretended not to look and was forced into a hug and kissed all over the place.

"MOM!" Jay cried.

"I did this since you were born. Deal with it."

Kai started wooting for his mother which made Jay cry a little.

"BE HAPPY YOU HAVE GOOD PARENTS!" Kai hollered.

Jay's mother flashed a smile while Jay gave him a thumbs up.

"Now Jay... ARE YOU GOING THROUGH THOSE STAGES?!"

JaY cried as Kai started to laugh like a hyena.

* * *

**:3**

**Make request!**

**Have**** a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	27. Family Matters Part 2

**This is a TWO-IN-ONE!**

**Requested by Dixicorn and NinjaofMusic so ENJOY!**

* * *

**Meet You On The Outside!**

Lloyd was walking back from a long day of war and survival that they disguised as 'school'. By the time he arrived at his house he heard another on of his parent's 'lovely' discussions.

"Garmadon I'm telling you this right now! You need to get off your butt and work around this house! You may have a day off but this day off should be used to spruce the house up!" Misako complained.

Garmadon scoffed. "What if I'm tired? What if I've been working my butt off for... oh I don't know... 8 HOURS?!" Garmadon yelled.

"I work 16! You think you can just come here sleep, eat, and repeat when the house is in shambles! When Lloyd comes home he's going to have to wash all those dishes in the sink, clean the gutter, fix OUR room, take out the garbage, and the other stuff you haven't been doing?!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

Misako boiled with anger.

"WELL I DO!" She screamed. "HE DID EVERYTHING HE NEEDED TO DO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DO YOUR STUFF?!"

"MAYBE IT"S BECAUSE I NEED TO REST FOR THE NEXT DAY!"

Lloyd facepalmed and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. he watched as his parents kept on bickering with each other and made sly comments. When he was done, Lloyd sat down at the table, ate his sandwich, and watched his parent's quarrel.

"YOU NEED TO STOP NAGGING!"

"YOU NEED TO STOP BEING A LAZY BUM! I ALREADY DEAL WITH CONGRESSMEN I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH A FAT-"

Both of them turned to see Lloyd eating.

"Lloyd! How are you doing?!" Garmadon forced a smile on his face.

"I should ask the same thing to you guys.' He replied.

Garmadon and Misako looked at each other and looked down to the floor in embarrassment and disappointment.

"Why aren't you at school? It's 1:50 PM!" Misako asked.

Lloyd answered. "Free period and since last period is obviously 8th I came home so I can finish my homework and hangout with my friends. After all, I don't have to clean the gutter, fix your bed, and all of that other stuff Dad would make me do when i got back."

Garmadon glared at his son. "Don't you have homework?"

"I've been done with it since lunch which was sixth period."

Misako looks at her husband then her son. she dashes up the stairs as if nothing ever happened.

"How much did you hear Lloyd?"

"'Garmadon I am telling you this right now...'"

"So you heard all of it huh?"

"Yes and why are you guys arguing? Has this been going on everyday?!"

Garmadon didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I already know the answer. But you should apologize to Mom or do the work as an apology. I didn't know you made me do all your work when I came back from school."

Garmadon stopped looking at Lloyd and went outside.

Lloyd ran the black, leather L-shaped couch in their living room and started calling Jay.

"Hey Jay. AM I able to sleepover tonight?" Lloyd heard a giant gasp from his phone.

"But Lloyd! It's a school night! You need to stay home and keep everything...Lloydish there before I get embarrassed! My parents always have to show you guys my baby pictures!"

Lloyd started to laugh. "You mean that 1,000 page-book labeled from your birth to you being 10 are full of YOUR baby pictures?! Oh your family makes me die of laughter."

Jay sighed. "ANYWAY... why do you want to come over? TO play video games or something?"

"No. My parents have been arguing while i was at school! This is SO bogus like really! I just found out that the chores I do after-school are my father's!"

"Wow. That is sad."

"I don't want to be part of this anymore!" Lloyd complained.

"Use the tent in your garage and take some sheets, pillows, books, and whatever that'll keep you going and hangout in your backyard."

"JAY YOUR A GENIUS! IF YOU WERE A GIRL I WOULD KISS YOU!"

One the other line, Jay slammed his face into his pillow.

* * *

"This is day 14 AKA 2 weeks since Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon has mysteriously disappeared from his parent's house. apparently, the child walked in while his parents were having a serious argument and he heard every word of it. Policemen and people are on the case, searching to find this boy. The reward will be $500,000 if the boy is returned alive and safe."

Cole looked at his friends. "Lloyd. They looked everywhere for you! They even raised it up from $50,000!"

The five boys were hanging out in Cole's room. Lloyd was laughing with triumph while the other four looked at him with worry in on their faces.

"Lloyd this is serious!" Kai said. "What if some weirdo claims that they have you and ask for ransom? What if you keep on doing this and they believe that you're dead? What are you going to do?"

Lloyd looked at Kai. "Ever since I 'disappeared' my parents haven't been arguing but looking for me! They've been so busy that they don't notice that they're working together as a team again and when I think I should stop I'll stop. BUT when they forget all about their arguments and hatred for each other... my mission will be complete and hopefully I'll have a little sister next year!"

Zane started to speak. "Lloyd... don't you think they're going to ASK what happen to you?"

Jay nudged Zane. "Zane think about it. Ever since the argument they haven't seen nor heard from Lloyd. They think that it's their fault."

Lloyd jerked towards Jay's direction. "What?"

Cole responded. "JAY's right. Not only are your parents working together but they're doing it to find YOU. Who said that would stop the bickering? Who said that everything will turn back to normal? Your parents are working through guilt!"

No one said anything for a few minutes. They stared at each other and at one point Zane sighed.

"Cole's right Lloyd. After his parents ARE divorced."

Lloyd looked at the TV to see his mother crying and his father holding her.

"You guys are right. I won't tell them any lies. only the straight forward truth."

Cole smiled. "Good! But you'd have to go incognito."

Zane ran into Cole's closet and took out a pair of black shades, a black hat, and a black trench coat.

"I'm no Sherlock." Lloyd spat.

Kai snapped. "OH WELL!"

* * *

The five boys arrived to see chaos at their friend's house. Reporters were everywhere and people were telling stories and asked questions. Cole got annoyed with this and screamed.

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU NOISY WEIRDOS!" he screamed.

"Wait. Isn't that one of Lloyd's friends?" a person asked.

A person shouted from the crowd. "Lloyd's four friends!

A wave of reporters ran at lightning speed towards the four. Jay pushed Lloyd out of the way before he could be tackled by the crowd. Lloyd started dashing towards his front door since the reporters have moved their forts made of cameras, wires, and make up. When Lloyd saw his parents he ran up to them.

"Who are you?" Garmadon got into a defensive stance.

Lloyd took off the disguise. "It's me!"

Garmadon and Misako ran up to Lloyd and gave him a hug. The reporters started swarming the united family and started asking questions and taking pictures to put on newspapers and more.

* * *

**Family Matters is also a show you know! Steve Urkel FTW! Oh AND WALDO! Oh and... THE FIRST HARRETT! Oh and.. CHARLES! OH and... EVERYONE! Oh and everyone does NOT Include the 2nd HARRETT! **

**Have a good day/night!**

**The next request coming up are Random Ninja Wizard Girl and Lya200**


	28. Family Matters Part 3

**Requested Lya200 and RWNG! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feeling Old**

"Kai! I'm going to be 19 soon and the first thing I want to do is order off an adult menu!" Nya announced.

Kai started to laugh. "You have a LOT to learn Nya. What do you mean by order off an adult menu? You can't even finish the chicken sandwich they give you on the kid's menu the first place!"

"But STILL! T.G.I Hump Day has the BEST ribs, sandwiches, and more! You can say that's a FACT not an opinion!"

Kai and Nya laughed as they walked through screams, cries, stampedes, and yelling. This is place is better known as the mall, not the hospital. Ever since their parents died Nya has been living with Kai, who goes to school at Ninjago University, better known as Ninja-U, and rented an apartment for her while he dorms with his four best friends.

Even Nya still misses her parents she knows that they're in a worse place which always gives her that motivation to keep a smile on her face and don't watch movies like Twilight or shows like Scandal that will condemn you to commit adultery on one another.

Since it was Halloween the two had to push through crowds and look at weird costumes. Some children were turtles while some adults were witches. Some adults dressed up as the 'dynamic duo' or better known as Batman and Robin. Nya watched as some people passed by her asking store owners or going into stories to receive candy from the employees.

Kai looked around and smirked. "This is probably how it looks in hell but hotter."

Nya looked at her brother. "Kai... do you think mother and father are in a better place.

Kai laughed as if he heard the best joke in his life, which earned them glares from nearby people.

"THEM! After what they did to each other and almost killed us just that they could forget about one another? Ever since they started watching certain shows they started to HATE each other. They didn't really love us! If they did they would of stayed together and keep the two kids that they had TOGETHER. Women keep on calling the dorm because they claim I have to take care of the children father gave them! Those two were idiots. I still remember that night when father picked up an ax and almost chopped you. At least he only broke your arm but it would of been better if I was there to protect you. But mother kept on shooting me with pistols and rifles. I got a bullet stuck in my leg but we both went to the hospital and got taken care of."

Nya looked down at her feet. "Father said I looked like mother."

Kai replied. "Mother said I looked like father."

The both of them walked in silence for a few minutes. They looked at the mannequins that were doing random poses but wearing the hottest fashions.

Nya couldn't help but think about the incident.

Sure. It happened when she was 10 but 9 years later it still hurts. Kai pretends to shake it off but Nya knows that he wondering the same thing. Kai can't even watch TV or a movie without his friends with him. He feels safer that way. He doesn't want to become a psychopath who may kill his friends, sister, professors, and family members. Nya doesn't want to do the same thing but she's gotta let go of the past and think about the future. With the $300 she has on her debit card she needs to get clothes appropriate for fall and the upcoming winter.

Kai looked at Nya. "Keep on looking down you're eventually going to run into a pole."

Nya jerked her head up and gave Kai an angry face. "KAI SHUT-"

Nya didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. She ran into a pole with full force and fell on the floor. She looked up to see Kai laughing. She smiled and started to laugh as well.

"That was the hardest I laughed in years!" Kai said as he helped Nya up off of the floor.

When Nya was able to stand on her feet she asked Kai a question.

"So Kai... if I get married and leave, what would you do?"

Kai stopped walking.

"What do you mean by 'move'?"

"Move out of state."

Kai continued walking and pretended Nya did say anything.

"Kai, I want an answer please."

Kai turned around to see his little sister's brown eyes shining with curiosity. He could tell that she would try to harass him for an answer but he would still try his best to ignore her.

"Nya is 19 living on her own." Kai thought to himself. "It was like she was born yesterday with those big brown eyes and full head of black hair. She was such a beautiful baby. I remember when mother and father weren't in the room I used to hold her. I remember when I put her in a pillow case and her head was sticking out. Oh! The time that mother hit me on the hand and she threw her pacifier at her. She was so cute but that was all in one month but many things can happen in 19 years."

"I don't know what I would do. You're 18 years old about to turn 19 and you may actually be able to finish something when you go to a restaurant! That's already a BIG achievement when it comes to you and food."

Nya smiled at her brother's response. "I can tell you would want me to be careful when I grow up, get married, and have children.

"Of course. Why would I want something bad to happen to my little sister?"

Kai put his hand in Nya's smooth, black hair and started ruffling it. Nya and Kai laughed together in unison.

* * *

**I am one of those people who actually don't care about nor celebrate Halloween. DEAL WITH IT.**

**But I went to the mall and you should see all of them people in their costumes.  
**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	29. Family Matters Part 4

**ANOTHER ONE BY ME!**

* * *

**Twins**

When you have a father and a mother and they have a child. They may get half and half but they may look like their mother or look like their father. In this case, everyone knows that Cole has an older brother. With his jet black hair, black eyes, voice, and personality it's Cole but older. But here's one thing people neglect to think about.

Cole doesn't HAVE any siblings.

But he DOES have a father and a mother.

Cole gets asked everyday about his 'big bro' and Cole usually lies by saying he's in college out of state. Only Cole's friends know the truth but tease him about it.

"So... how's brother doing?" Jay questioned in a mocking tone.

"He's...working." Cole said.

Kai started to giggle. "So is big bro married?"

Cole glared at Kai and made a donkey like laugh. "WELL NO!"

Zane and Lloyd watched as Jay collapsed on the floor and started to laugh like crazy. They watched as Jay coughed, then laughed, then coughed again, and the cycle kept on repeating.

"If this guy dies we will commemorate him by dying of laughter at his funeral." Lloyd said.

Zane started to snicker at Lloyd's joke while Jay started to stand up.

"HEY! I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" Jay said with a defensive tone.

Lloyd patted him on the back. "Jay it's a joke. You out of all people should know that AND I made Zane laugh. That is an accomplishment in itself! "

"So how is your mother doing?" Zane asked Cole.

"Oh she's burning!" Kai said in a happy tone.

The four boys moved a few steps to the right to keep a distance between them and Kai.

"I was talking to Cole."

Cole replied. "She's fine. After all, my father and her have been making preparations for someone!"

Kai gasped. "IS IT YOUR AUNT WITH THE 28 KIDS AND NONE OF THEM ARE GIRLS NO BUT BOYS?!"

Jay glared at Cole. "THAT WAS TRUE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LYING!"

"Well if it is the aunt I want to know her workout secret! 28 boys in a span of like 5 years? That's REALLY impressive." Lloyd thought out loud.

"No! I may be an older sibling!"

Lloyd looked at Kai, Kai looked at Jay, Jay looked at Zane, Zane looked at the poster for Ninjago High's Spelling Bee. Then they all looked at Cole as if they were murders.

"You're lucky there's a mental institution nearby." Jay told his friend.

Cole looked surprised. "I thought you guys would be happy for me. Why so serious looking? Even Zane went on a whole new level of serious mode."

Zane sighed. "I may not have siblings but I DO have cousins. Just imagine an annoying little cousin BUT they LIVE with you and they're with you from Day 1 until you can escape."

Cole scoffed. "You guys should know if I have over 40 cousins and more than HALF of them came from Aunt Beatrice then I can handle a little brother or sister."

"Yeah but you can't even handle big bro." Jay pointed out.

Cole winced at the thought. Big bro was strict and really rude AND rough. But the whole school and his friends know about him. Cole started to panic. What if bro wants to 'play a game'? What of he wants to do a 'lovely activity'? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT ANOTHER KID HANGING AROUND?!"

The four watched in amazement as Cole had a mental breakdown. Jay was recording it on his phone while Lloyd took pictures to he can make a little animation out of it.

"Guys we should take Cole home. He'll lose himself if we keep him here. Especially with that Science test today."

Cole flinched at Zane's words. "I'M FINE! Just thinking."

Lloyd started to laugh. "A FOOTBALL PLAYER HAVING A BRAIN! That's funnier than Jay ACTUALLY getting a date!"

Lloyd continued to laugh until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Lloyd turned around to see a frightened Kai pointing behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see a fist in his face and Jay kicking his shin.

Lloyd stopped laughing and backed up into the lockers.

"HA! I knew my awesome skills would make you stop!" Jay bragged.

Zane facepalmed. "No offense Jay but you've been kicking him. He got scared because Cole was about to give him a near death experience."

Jay had a surprised look on his face. He was hurt but covered it up. "Yeah. OK Zane believe what you want...THE STRONGEST DEFENSE TYPE IS MY BANDIT GOULEM AND..."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Kai snapped.

"Oops! Wrong group of friends!" Jay said with embarrassment.

* * *

Cole ran home to see his mother and big brother laughing. Cole walked up to them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

Out of no where Kai burst through Cole's front door. "YOU'RE BROTHER WAS YOUR FATHER?!"

"Why are you surprised? You guys knew that."

Jay spat. "NO! We thought you actually had a brother!"

Cole's mother and father turned around to see four adolescents with surprised looks on their faces. They gasped in unison.

"**COLE ARE YOU SURE THAT'S YOUR FATHER**?!" Lloyd and Jay shrieked.

Cole's mother giggled. "They look very similar. He's mistaken for Cole's older brother rather than his father. Some times people thought they were twins."

Cole's father put his left hand in Cole's hair and started to ruffle it. "It's the truth. It's a relief that I could pass for a 16 year old! Rather than..."

"A GUY WITH A POWER LEVEL OVAR 9,000?!" Jay blurted out.

"Back in my day we had Dragon Ball. Not some guy with green eyes and yellow hair who HAS to rip their shirt off every 7 seconds." Cole's father said.

"Well that's each one after the first one." Zane said.

Everyone looked at Zane and started to laugh.

"Cole. You're going to be an older brother soon and you'll have to change her diapers so..."

Everyone watched as Cole ran to the local mental institution.

"RUN FASTER IFRAID!" Jay screamed at Cole.

Cole threw a rock at his friend. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Jay is that kind of outgoing nerd. :3**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	30. Family Matters Finale

**You guys love me so MUCH THAT YOU MAKE ME DO MY OWN! Enjoy! He DJMidge...READ THIS OR ELSE! You MAY see someone fimilar. ;3**

* * *

**Your History**

So what if your mother was from Long Island, New York and she was...y'know...

Jewish.

And your father was from Boston, Massachusetts with the spirit of a Red Sox and he was y'know...

Protestant.

It was a nice Jewish holiday and Jay was awaken from his sleep with Edna, a mother who looked like she was about to kill everyone in her way.

"They're...HERE!" she cried.

Jay cringed at her distress and knew what she meant. A scream echoed from downstairs in fear. Jay knew that was his father. That's when a girl with dark blue eyes ran into Jay's room.

"MOM I THINK GRANDMA SIMONE IS TRYING TO COME THROUGH MY WINDOW!" she cried.

Edna gave her daughter a surprised look."Eliza...why would...you know what never mind. Remember though. You two have the choice of sleeping in the bathtub or downstairs on the washing machine and dryer."

"I WANT THE BATHTUB!" Jay and Emily screamed.

"Well it depends if Auntie Carol doesn't claim it first." their mother replied.

"At least this isn't like Christmas and Hanukkah. Last year both sides of the family came and we had a Holy War! LITERALLY." Emily mentioned.

The three of them cringed at the thought. It all started when Jay's father said something about Christmas being better than Hanukkah and the next thing that happened was that the little cousins from the mother's side started throwing dreidels into the Christmas tree and the little cousins on the fathers side took out their beyblades from their pockets and shot the other cousins. That's when Grandma Simone got hit by one of the beys and started to pour oil over their father's head and the Aunt Carol from the father's side threw crackers into her eyes.

It was a disaster. But every family has it's own dilemmas.

"So...it's Jay's turn to open the door this year!" Emily shouted with happiness.

JAy jumped out of bed in shock. "WHAT?!"

That's when Jay's father, Ed, ran into his room. He looked pale and worried.

'THey're HERE!" He hissed. "AND EARLY! SINCE WHEN DOES YOUR FAMILY COME 6 HOURS EARLY? THEY USUALLY COME 6 HOURS LATER THAN THE GIVEN TIME!"

"My family can get too excited about something and come WAY earlier." Edna explained.

"Well that's rare." Jay blurted.

Edna ignored her son's comment. 'GO OPEN THAT DOOR! Oh and try not to get killed OK?"

Jay mumbled and walked slowly downstairs. When he reached the door he hesitated to put his hand on the yellow, shiny metallic doorknob. He started to sweat. Even without his father's side of the family they could say some sly comments and they'll be RIGHT in his face.

LITERALLY!

Jay opened the door and was immediately trampled by relatives and food. By the time Jay got up he was surrounding by aunts and they were pulling on his cheeks, hair, and legs.

'Puberty has done well with you!"

"He's starting to look like the loudmouth- I MEAN his father!"

"Look at you! YOu grew up so much!"

Jay thought he would die until his sister came downstairs. When the aunts who were torturing jay saw her they dropped him and ran towards his sister, who was trying her best to escape the kisses, talks, and unnecessary information.

"YEs Emily Yes." Jay thought to himself. "Take all the attention away from me."

Jay watched as his mother and father ran downstairs, put food on the table, and told everyone to grab a plate.

"No offense Mom but doesn't Passover start this afternoon?" Emily asked.

Edna nodded "Yes. They were supposed to come later. You two go to school and come back as soon as it's over. Understand me?"

The siblings nodded their heads and went off to school.

* * *

"You're friends are so annoying! THey keep on asking questions as if they were our aunts and uncles!" EMily complained.

Jay gasped. "Is this coming from the girl who keeps on inviting her friends over just to put on make up and make you look like you're Grandma Tia's age?"

Emily shrieked and growled at her brother's joke. When Jay opened the door with his keys they ran up the stairs so they would avoid conversation.

"I'm going to take a nap." Jay told his sister.

"OK." WHen Emily left walked into his room and screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

From juiceboxes all over the floor to waste on pillow. The little cousins in his room stopped and looked at him.

"HEY! Jay's turning red!" one of his cousins said.

A little girl put a brown tube from a paper towel roll on her right eye. "IT'S OVER 9,000!"

The others laughed and Jay could of sworn he was like Tsubasa when he was trying to resist the dark power of L-Drago.

The relatives saw the room and gasped.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THE ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Ed ordered.

The kids took their toys and ran out of the room into their mother's and father's arms.

"Jay just go into your sister's room and-"

"If you need me I'll be at Zane's house."

* * *

"So you just LEFT them?" Zane asked Jay.

Jay replied. "Yeah, and can you please be quiet I'm trying to watch episode 8 here. Ren and Takanouske just got owned by Dragooon so I want to here and see Sakyo's debut."

Zane facepalm. "DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANIME MORE THAN YOUR FAMILY?!"

"You remind me of Momiji from Good Luck Girl."

"WHO THE...you know what? Fine! I'll shut up and watch this episode with you."

Zane stopped talking and started watching TV with Jay.

"Are those wings in his hair?"

Jay spat out his popcorn and started to give Zane a demented glare.

"What in your right mind would make you think those are wings IN THE DUDE'S HAIR?!"

"Well this IS anime, if the Dragooon..."

"The guys name is Sakyo the BEY'S NAME IS DRAGOOON!"

"Fine. If spinning dreidels can have dragons coming out of it than there could be wings in his hair."

Jay facepalmed. "You spoil the fun."

"Who names their top Dragooon?! How many 'o's are in there?"

Jay started to grind his teeth. "There are 3 'o's and they ARE NOT TOPS! THey are beyblades and Sakyo's came from a badass character of the last one?"

"WHo?!"

"Ryuga THE DRAGON EMPEROR! THE GUY WITH L-DRAGO!"

"Wasn't that the black guy?"

"RACIST!"

"Well I didn't mean it that way but...he had gray hair and..."

"THAT'S FRIGGEN TSUBASA!"

"Was he the guy with the crab on his cape and..."

Jay slapped Zane.

"RYUGA IS A DARK NEBULA BLADER IS WON EVERY BATTLE HE EVER HAD EXCEPT ONE AND THAT WAS WITH GINGKA!"

"Who in the encyclopedia is Gingka?"

"You remind me of Mira from Bakugan."

With that Jay left.

* * *

"So you let him leave? WHY?!"

Emily started to question her parents when she found out her brother left because his room looked terrible. At that moment jay came through the front door.

"JAY!" His parents shouted with joy.

They hugged him and Jay could of sworn he was dying but smiled in return.

"Where were you?" Emily asked her brother.

"Zane's house. I left because he did not appreciate my knowledge of anime!" Jay answered. But even though my room may look like what happened after the Nemesis Crisis from Beyblade and the attack of the Keshin from Soul Eater I'm still glad everyone is here can we can celebrate Hanukkah!"

"Passover." Everyone told Jay in unison.

Jay blushed in embarrassment and everyone laughed.

* * *

**Next topic: ANIME SINCE IT'S JAPAN'S GIFT TO US AFTER WWII!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**THeComingofEpic**


	31. Anime Part 1

**Now you may be asking, 'Why didn't you upload all last week?'. Here's the thing:**

**I had a two day trip which destroyed the whole thing, I had to leave early Wednesday at 7 AM. While I was typing chapter, Fanfiction trolled and erased the chapters So I'm going to do all 5 TODAY.**

**One of you, a guest or user, requested Black Butler. PLEASE! Give me the english name because I do watch Black Butler and the Japanese named DESTROYED ME. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Promise**

"Man, am I the only one who sees that there's something wrong with that Wu kid? He always has his brother right by his side and it's like he's his butler or something!" Kai commented.

Cole shrugged. "The Magic Word you said was 'brother'. Since his brother is older and this high school is no more than some dump I think he's trying his best to watch over the blonde."

Lloyd gasped. "OFFENSIVE!"

Cole ignored his comment. "We need to find a way to talk to the kid at least ONCE."

Zane grumbled. "Yes Cole but I talked to Wu before. He sounds like a spoiled brat with some accent. WAIT! Let me rephrase that. He IS a spoiled brat with an accent.

"IF You think about the kid is from some rich place in like...England or France or somewhere across the sea. You would expect this guy to be all spoiled but I really wonder how the big bro tolerates with that attitude of his." Lloyd says.

all five of them stopped talking as soon as the bell started to ring. It was time for the worst subject in school.

Health.

"We'll talk about this in lunch AND after school." Kai whispered to the others."

Inspite of this, Jay hasn't spoke, creamed, shouted nor hollered one word.

* * *

Wu was answering math problems on the board. His bangs covered his right eye and left his left eye exposed. as soon as he was done with the problem many people were astonished. Some of the hardest math questions from PEMDAS to integers to ratios and more! Many people started clapping, even the teacher. Wu turned around and face his classmates. All Wu did was smirk as he sat down.

"So Wu how did you find the answers to these questions?" the teacher asked.

Wu smiled. " Mrs. Norton I'm a special person as you can see for yourself."

Mrs. Norton smiled but noticed a bright indigo light coming from his right eye. She looked around and saw no one paying attention to light. When it was gone, Mrs. Norton shrugged and walked back to her desk. Wu silently laughed to himself.

"Some allusions can change a person completely." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"So where is this Wu dude? We've been talking about talking to him when we can't even find him so we can talk with him!" Lloyd complained.

Zane slapped Lloyd. "Do you even understand what you just said?"

Lloyd shook his head which made Kai and Cole facepalm.

After health the boys decided to go to the gym since the gym teacher took his class outside for today. Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Kai huddled while Jay leaned on the gym's beige wall.

While facepalming Cole looked at Jay to what he was up to. Jay was touching his right hand. The hand that his father broke while he was drunk.

"Jay are you OK? Why aren't you talking and blabbering like you usually do?" Cole asked his friend.

Jay sighed. "It's a long story but hey, I'm still here and doing what I have to do."

Jay forced a smile on his face. The others smiled back and turned around to continue planning. He sat down on the gym floor. While he was sitting down a boy with blonde hair and bangs approached him.

Jay looked up and around for his friends. All he saw was a boy exposing his left eye.

"I heard your friends were looking for me." He said in an English accent, "Why do they need me?"

Jay replied without hesitation. "They are trying to find out why you and your brother are inseparable. After all, he DOES have red eyes."

Wu started to laugh. "But we both know that you also made a contract and ever since your parents died you've had Grell as your parent/guardian."

"But you made a contract to get revenge on NInjago for stripping your father of his power." Jay teased.

WU pushed back the bangs that covered his right eye. There was a purple start where his pupil was supposed to be.

"I have it on my eye while you have it on your hand. At this point we've both made a promise that we can't deny. When we die we both know where we are going to." Wu spoke.

Jay nodded. "I know but a promise is a promise."

* * *

**Grell...OH MY GOSH HE'S HILARIOUS! I remember the episode when he took a uniform from a little boy and forced it on. THAT WAS...XD**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	32. Anime Part 2

**Request from Jade! Naruto AND Hetalia! Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Japan to Italy**

"All right, each one of you have complete your training and are going to fight from country to country. Japan to Italy that is."

THe five Ninja groaned as Sensei Wu spoke.

"Do we have to walk from some island to some boot that is ABOUT TO KICK AN ISLAND?!" Jay questioned.

Sensei started to get irritated. "All of you chose to be Ninja and save the world. STOP WHINING AND JUMP OFF!"

The five did as they were instructed and jumped off the bounty. As they were falling Jay was holding on to Zane for dear life until Zane opened his stomach and threw parachutes at everyone. Before they could smile and thank Zane all of them landed in a lake full of rice plants.

"Are we in China because I thought Japan was full of men looking like woman and fat italian plumbers and MIYAMOTO!" Lloyd asked his friends.

Jay facepalmed. "You are so stereotypical Lloyd."

"Yeah." Zane replied. "Everyone knows that's America."

Cole scoffed and smacked Zane.

Zane smiled and rubbed the red welt on his left cheek. "You slapped me because you KNOW it's the truth.

Before Cole could say anything Kai yelled.

"Guys we're in Japan! I see Ninjas everywhere and those Ninjas aren't some idiots! It's US!"

Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Jay looked at each other and started running towards Kai. Kai tried to run away but was pushed and grabbed by Jay. He felt like a paddle ball! By the time his friends have stopped running to see themselves on huge skyscrapers Kai was about to puke out the delicious spaghetti Zane made for lunch.

"WE LOOK SO AWESOME! I'M THE MOST LOVES OUT OF ALL OF YOU FOR I AM LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON AND I HAVE THE POWER OF MILLIONS!"

Zane whispered to Cole. "Not that he's BRAGGING or anything."

Cole laughed at Zane's remark, this made Lloyd a bit irritated.

"According to Sensei, there's some beast called 9 Tails and..."

"WE'RE BATTLING A POKEMON?!" Lloyd shouted with excitement.

"NO! There's a fox with 9 Tails that is torturing the people in Koma village..."

"What is this Beyblade now or what?!" Zane asked Jay.

Jay mentally facepalmed and continued to explain the mission. We're supposed to capture that breast and take it to Italy so we may be able to kill it!"

Kai gasped. "Since when do we have to be so morbid?"

Jay replied. "This creature according to Sensei is very powerful and that is the only place where we can kill it."

Lloyd started to laugh. "Yeah. The next thing you know we'd have to kill it with the lava of Mt. Pompeii!"

"Lloyd! Under all that strength and power you STILL have a brain! But it's Mt. Vesuvius and the city it's located in or near IS Pompeii. Don't get mixed up now!" Jay ruffled and hairs on Lloyd's head.

"One problem."

Everyone looked at Kai.

"What's the problem?" Cole asked.

"You guys were so excited to go into the city to see ourselves in light while we were in Koma village that WHOLE TIME!" Kai pointed out.

The four looked at each other and start running towards Kai, faster than the first time. Kai screamed and tried his best to outrun them but he felt Jay grab his leg. This made Kai trip and he screamed as he was dragged until he reached the village.

Koma Village was full of peace and flowers. The smell of tea was in the air and so was the laughter of children who were at recess.

"How can a village like this be invaded by some blood thirsty fox?" Zane thought out loud.

"Well these paw prints will lead us to it." Kai said while looking on the ground.

Lloyd ran over to a white statue and touched it all over. "This must be how the 9 Tails looks like! They did it with such real detail! A beating heart, fur, and everything else!"

Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai groaned at Lloyd's remark and took out their elemental blades and started to run towards the 'statue'. The statue roared and this startled Lloyd. Lloyd threw a bolt of lightning at the beast which made it smack all of them in the face with 5 out of the 9 tails it had.

"Well...this sucks." Cole said while getting up from the ground.

Jay jumped from building to building and dived down to stab the beast.

"WHAT IS JAY DOING?!" Kai asked.

Zane answered. With the speed he is getting from the fall, this increases his power thus making his attack do more damage to the 9 Tails. Not only that, Jay is aiming for his spinal system which will paralyze it."

Kai glared at Zane. "Can you be stupid for once in your life?"

"No Kai. I would be losing something very important to me: my intelligence." Zane spoke.

Jay made a direct hit to the 9 Tails which made it fall down and squirm there. Cole used his powers and turned it into stone in a matter of seconds.

"Well... that was easy." Lloyd clapped his hands.

Jay shouted. " This is coming from the LITTLE GREEN HERO WHO DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"Yeah but when you guys do something, the WHOLE TEAM does it as well."

Jay sulked as Lloyd beamed with pride and victory.

* * *

Zane lead the team up to Mount Vesuvius to destroy the 9 Tails that was torturing Koma Village.

"Do we HAVE to do this?" We should keep this thing as a pet!" Lloyd whined.

"You're like 50 years old and you're STILL whining?!" Kai mumbled.

"I AM 16 NOT NO...50 CRUST YEAR OLD!" Lloyd screamed.

Cole replied. "That's offensive to people over and are 50.

Lloyd started jumping up and down. "WHO THE HECK IS 50?!"

That's when the part of the volcano cracked and fell. All of them were falling to the lava. Lloyd grabbed onto the 9 Tails statue and started climbing up the volcano with it. When it got too heavy he released it. The statue hit Kai which made him lose his grip and fll. Kai accidentally kicked Jay in the back while falling which made him lose his grip as well. Cole was piggy-backing Zane up and Kai and Jay hit them with full force which made Cole fall with Zae on him.

Lloyd looked down out them and laughed. "Losers."

Zane made his arm stretch out, grabbed Lloyd's leg, and made him fall into the lava with them.

"I'M DEAD!" Jay said while crying.

Kai started to cry too but he watched as Zane and Cole were drinking the lava as if it wouldn't destroy them.

"This is spaghetti with tomato soup!" Cole exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Jay asked in confusion.

"So you five are obedient."

The Ninja turned to see Sensei Wu on a floating chair, drinking tea.

"Sensei...WHY?!" Lloyd cried.

"You five have been coming back so quickly that I decided to monitor you the first time! All of you did a splendid job and yes. We're going to keep the 9 Tails as a pet."

"YES!" Lloyd shouted.

"So Sensei..." Jay spoke. "How are we going to get out of here."

"What's gonna work?" Sensei asked.

"TEAMWORK!" Kai spat.

"Exactly."

Sensei disappeared which left his students in a panic.

* * *

**I KNOW! I KNOW! 9 Tails was from Naruto first and I know that Naruto IS the 9 Tails.**

**But it's also a Pokemon. Koma Village is from Beyblade: Metal Fusion!**

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Everyone's favorite Italy. **

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	33. Anime Part 3

**I made this up with BEYBLADE! The Metal Saga will always be MY saga. Yep. ALL YOU TWILIGHT SAGA LOVERS ARE NO MATCH FOR A MENTAL SAGA LOVER! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Zyro to Hero**

Jay was watching Beyblade: Shogun Steel with his friends in his room on Saturday. It was a new episode and it left his friends in confusion.

"So...why are the spinning tops LISTENING to these people? If I did that in Toys 'R' Us I would of been in Ninjago's mental institution!" Cole joked.

Jay scoffed at his friend's joke. "A beyblade was actually used in war. For example or better yet, IN example: The Nemesis Crisis and after that thing happened everything was destroyed! They used their beys to defeat him!"

"But we're ninja! We don't carry dreidels around with some think that we hook up to it!" Kai snorted.

Lloyd added. "Remember when we used to spin quarters around? We used it with out hands not with some equipment!"

Jay laughed. "YOU WISH! Ryuga used to use his hands to spin L-Drago to show how it could steal the spin power of another bey to it's own advantage!"

The four friends looked at Jay. Kai patted Jay on the back with sympathy and brotherly love. Jay looked at Kai in confusion and wondered why in the world would he do this. No one died in his family nor murdered anyone or did anything suspicious. Kai motioned for him to lean towards him. Jay did just that and Kai whispered something into his ears.

"You need to get out more."

Jay winced at the message and pushed Kai away from him.

"You guys need to watch the show more often! It'll make sense!" Jay told his friends.

"But this episode had some man-lady and a giant Oompa-Loompa battling people and the brown haired kid and the blue haired kid were watching them and some red-head made an explosion which killed many of those people!" Zane pointed out.

Jay facepalmed at Zane's response. "The 'man-lady' was Kira Hayama, the 'giant Oompa-Loompa' was Yoshi Iwayama, The 'brown haired kid' was Kite Unabara, the 'blue haired kid' was Eight Unabara, and the EPIC RED-HEAD WAS THE ONE, AND ONLY DRAGON EMPEROR! SAKYO KURAYAMI!"

Lloyd blinked. "What's with the emphasis on 'DRAGO EMPEROR'?!"

Cole sighed. "You must of been dozing off again. He said DRAGON EMPEROR' not 'DRAGO EMPEROR'."

"Oh. So does this guy own some empire or something?" Lloyd asked Jay.

Jay gave Lloyd an annoyed look. "No Lloyd. The Dragon Emperors are the strongest bladers in the Beyblade series. They never lose a battle BUT THE MAIN PROTAGONIST GOTTA HACK THE GAME AND BEAT THEM ONE AND ONLY ONE TIME!"

Zane gasped. "So they win all of their battle except one with the main protagonist? And after that battle whenever they try to battle again the main protagonist will lose again to the Dragon Emperor?"

Jay nodded his head and smiled at his friends. They were starting to understand what happens in the series! From G-Revolution to Shogun Steel, there has always been a Dragon Emperor and they were always badass. First Brooklyn, then Ryuga, then Sakyo! Who's next? KAI! JUST KIDDING! It would be a Cole thing after all, all of them do have dark auras and were possessed at least one time...

"So... are those wings in his hair?"

Jay grabbed Zane and started strangling him. "YOU KNOW THAT WE WENT OVER THIS ALREADY!

Zane laughed and started to wheeze at Jay's reaction.

Cole, Lloyd, and Kai tried to stop Jay from strangling Zane. When Jay stopped Zane fell on the floor and started laughing like crazy. That's when he saw a blue green juice cap on the floor.

"Hey guys!" Zane called. His friends glanced at him.

Zane grabbed one of Jay's beys, Guardian Leviathan and put it right next to the juice cap. Kite's bey looks just like this bottle cap.

Everyone, including Jay burst out laughing and tears of laughter. Jay fell on the floor and stopped when he was watching a commercial.

"SHUT UP GUYS THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Everyone stopped at Jay's command and started paying attention to the commercial. When it was over, Lloyd could of sworn Jay was crying.

"Oh yes...Oh yes...YEAH BABY!"

Jay forced his hands into a group hug and started choking them a bit.

"Why are you...so...excited?!" Cole wheezed.

"2 HOUR BEYBLADE MARATHON AND ALL NEW EPISODES BECAUSE THEY KNOW JAY DOES NOT LIKE CLIFFHANGERS WHEN THERE'S A TOURNAMENT GOING ON! NEO BATTLE BLADERS IS HERE AND YOU GUYS GOTTA WATCH IT WITH ME!" Jay hollered with a high pitch tone.

"So we're coming next Saturday to watch this thing with you?" Lloyd asks.

"YES!" Jay cries with joy.

"So did Zyro's parents hate his guts because is name..." Cole said.

"No I think they meant to do the 'Zero to Hero' thing in this show or whatever." Kai replied.

"While they make a new era of beyblade there we should make a new era of Ninjas!" Jay suggested.

All of them stopped talking and looked at each other. That's when Cole opened his mouth.

"Kai will be Zyro, I will be Shinobu, Jay will be Ren, Lloyd will be Sakyo, Zane will be Kite, Sensei will be Benkei, Garmadon will be Kira and Yoshio combined!" Cole says.

"I are yer DRAGOOON EMPERIOR!" Lloyd joked.

All of them started to laugh and watched more episodes of Beyblade. The first one they watched besides 14 was episode 9.

Zane spoke. "Are you sure those aren't wings in his hair?"

"ZANE!" Jay yelled in anger.

Zane grabbed Samurai Ifreit from Jay's collection and got it ready for battle.

Jay grabbed Ronin Dragooon from his collection and got it ready for battle.

"My Dragooon will defeat your Ifreit!"

"Oh yeah Jay? Bring it?"

Jay shouted. "...3!"

"...2!" Zane shouted.

They glared at each other. "...1" They both said.

The five of them shouted together. "LET IT RIP!"

* * *

**...In episode 14...Sakyo's presence made people FLY and FALL ON THE FLOOR! **

**LITERALLY. It was HILARIOUSLY EPIC! XD**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	34. Anime Part 4

**Another request that I decided to do since an Anime that makes references to other animes is the ULTIMATE ANIME!**

**GOOD LUCK GIRL!**

**So yeah...enjoy!**

* * *

**Good Luck Zane!**

"OH MY GOSH JAY YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF MAH HOUSE!"

Zane was your regular 17 year old teen who was good in school, got all the girls attention, and has lots of good luck!

So much that he sucks the good luck from other people.

Jay is a god of misfortune who has come from his realm to take Zane's happiness energy and give it back to the people he stole it from. Zane didn't mean to hurt the people but hey, he never knew that he was doing that.

Even though Zane was popular, he never had any friends. He was betrayed by a friend he had when he was little. This made his love hate him and made him change his personality completely.

"So let's do this again, OK?" Jay said while putting a needle in his hands.

Zane spat words out of his mouth. "You wouldn't be able to get me. My happiness energy will protect me and I'll destroy you wil my shourim shourai!"

Jay laughed. "Are you going to summon those little creatures to defeat me? HA! I can do the same thing when I take this cast off my hand!"

"You're just jealous because my you-know-what compared to yours is a walnut while yours is one of those mini bouncy balls!" Zane bragged.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Jay jumped and aimed the needle to Zane's head.

One of the buttons on Zane's shirt popped. Zane kneeled to get the button and missed Jay's attack. This made the needle go through the floor and broke the needle.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! THESE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE!" Jay complained.

Zane laughed. "You see, why should I make other people happy when there's only me? You can't even get me with your little needle!"

"LITTLE?! The last time I succeeded this thing went through your back and out of your chest but you are still living SADLY." Jay brought up.

Zane sat down on his white couch and sighed. "There's nothing to do here!"

"You can just give me your happiness energy so I can go back home and never come back to this madhouse that you people call home AKA Earth."

Zane threw a textbook at Jay's face. Jay ducked and laugh but got hit by the next book, a 1,000 paged dictionary.

"Words hurt y'know." Jay told Zane while throwing the dictionary back at him.

"But a mind is a terrible thing to waste." Zane spoke.

Jay rolled his eyes. "You saw that but you're so LONELY! Get qa friends or something or whatever. At least have a relationship with someone instead of being some lonely bum like Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z."

Zane snapped. "I'M RICH, POPULAR, AND HAVE GOOD GRADES! WHY WOULD I NEED A FRIEND! Plus, I AM NOT A BUM! I HAVE MONEY!"

"You may have all of those but with no friends is it really worth it like think about it. You can't get through life alone especially in your society today. Friends help each other."

"Yeah but the last time I had a friend it was torture."

"Oh really?"

Zane hadn't noticed Jay assembling a vacuum cleaner that can suck the happiness energy right out of him.

"He betrayed me and got the girl I loved."

"Oh I see. Now I'LL get the HAPPINESS ENERGY FROM YOU!"

Zane jumped out of Jay's way and started running on the ceiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME SPIDER?! STAY STILL ALREADY!" Jay demanded.

Zane ran into the kitchen and landed on the floor. He grabbed some knives and forks ran to the vacuum, He forced them in and it exploded, sending Jay flying.

"As I said before, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zane yelled with pride.

Out of no where, Jay appeared on Zane's couch much to Zane's surprise.

"I'm going to stay here until my job is done." Jay said while reading an issue of Good Luck Girl!.

Zane groaned. "I HATE YOU!"

Jay smiled. "Flattery will get you no where.

* * *

**1WAY, 2WAY, 3WAY, 4WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY SAY GOOD BYE BAD DAY! Catchy AND good!**

**Have a good day/night! **

**TheComingofEpic!**


	35. Anime Finale

**LAST ONE AND NEW TOPIC IS DEATH!**

**I made this one up so enjoy!**

* * *

**The Best Team**

"Alright guys it is official! Medusa has already completed Phase 1 of her plan to destroy the world!" Grim Reaper Wu cried.

Cole blinked. "Which was..."

"TO AWAKEN THE KESHIN!"

Jay spat out the tea he was drinking and ran towards Wu. He fell to his knees and started to cry. While he was sobbing Kai yawned, Zane laughed, Lloyd listened to music, Nya painted her nails, and Misako was reading a book. None of them noticed that Jay was causing a mini flood which made Wu angry.

Wu spat out, "None of you care about what's happening to the world at this moment?!"

"Oh, we DO care but STILL! We aren't going to battle the keshin Garmadon right away you know. That would be stupid." Zane replied.

Cole nodded. "This Know-It-All DOES have a point but I think we should go out there and destroy this thing once and for all and live as if life was normal."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Nya said. "You just agreed with Zane...but you want to fight the keshin right away."

Cole looked at Nya. "Well I... think we should do what I think we should do! After all, I AM the leader."

Kai giggled. "A leader who fails to wear color once in a while."

Wu threw his scythe at Kai, Kai screamed and ducked just in time before he got destroyed by the scythe.

"All of you need to work together! All 7 of you!" He cried.

Jay stopped crying. "There's 7 of us?"

"Well DUH!" Misako said in a rude tone, "Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, and me!"

Lloyd looked at Misako. "You count as one of us too?"

Misako's face turned red out of anger and she started chasing Lloyd around. Lloyd laughed and started to mock Misako even more. This made Wu facepalm and grab another scythe from the cartoon graveyard behind him. This was no ordinary scythe.

It was a death scythe. A weapon Grim Reapers use to obliterate their enemies.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" Kai said. "Let's put that scythe down and settle this in a better way! ZANE!"

Zane turned into a pair of shurikens and Kai jumped into the air to grab them. He did a flip, threw the shurikens, and watch as they pinned Lloyd and Misako to a wall. Both of them pouted while Kai congratulated Zane on a great job.

"All of you need to go to Baba Yaga Castle to retrieve the Book of Ebon." Wu reported.

"Can't we just go to the library? I just finished painting my nails!" Nya tells Wu.

Kai shouted at his sister. "None of us care about your pink, black, and yellow nails! They look ugly, old, and again, ugly!"

"You're just jealous that I can make neon butterflies with a black background on my nails when you can't even do it on paper!" Nya snapped.

Kai growled at Nya's comment. "At least I have time to enjoy myself while you stay in your little bedroom trying to impress everyone around you!"

Instead of saying a rude comment back, Nya closed her mouth and pouted.

* * *

Lloyd held his twin pistols, Cole and Jay, in his hands as he opened the doors to the bastle.

"You need to exercise more." Cole commented.

Lloyd growled. "NO! I already have amazing abs! Why would I need to exercise more?!"

Jay sighed. "You can't even more a straw with your fingers that's why."

Lloyd kicked the door opened the laughed in victory. Nya walked in with her red scythe, Misako, while Kai walked in with his white shurikens, Zane, in his hands. Kai walked through the corridors whistling to pass time. Zane listened to the tune Kai was whistling to and decided to sing the song that went with it. Nya looked at her nails and Misako commented on them making both of them smile. Lloyd was telling stories to Jay and Cole, who were dying of extreme boredom and were tired of being in their weapon forms.

"Are we there yet?" Jay asked.

Zane replied. "For the 75,984,892,516,256th time Jay, NO!"

"Why are you keeping count?!" Everyone asks.

"I got bored."

* * *

"AH HA! I FOUND THE BOOK!" Lloyd cried.

"You did?" Nya questions.

Lloyd held it up high in pride. That's when a witch with blonde hair and a black suit jumped and snatched it from his hands.

"MEDUSA!" Misako said in shock.

Jay and Cole sighed as they transformed into pistols and let Lloyd hold onto them. Lloyd aimed at Medusa and started shooting at her as much as he could. That's when Medusa turned into ashes and the book landed in the pile of ashes.

"It was a FAKE?!" Kai was angry to see the ashes.

Nya picked up the book and examined it.

"It's fine. Let's take this to Wu!"

ALl of them cheered and gave each other high-fives.

* * *

**Next Topic: Death!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	36. Death Part 1

**New topic? New one-shot! By Lya200**

* * *

**The Copy**

"She died when I was born? But you told me that she dies from a fire!" Nya whispered to her brother.

Kai whispered back. "We need to start off new and improved. Ever since I got that promotion at work and we needed to move we need to change our story as well."

"Yeah but the original will ALWAYS be better than the copy." She whispered.

He whispered back. "You can't beat that logic but when can do this."

As soon as the bus came to a stop the siblings ran off to see their new apartment. The movers were already bringing their items upstairs. This made Kai and Nya happy because they would be able to look around their new home.], Ninjago City. With their aunt and uncle here to help them when times get rough and a high school that's just three blocks away, why wouldn't they come here?

"Are you going to work more hours?" Nya asked her brother.

"Hopefully not." He answers. "But if I have to I trust you to be alone at home but remember, always keep the alarm ON. If you don''t want to stay here alone go across the street and walk 5 blocks down and that's where aunt and uncle live. OK?"

Nya nodded her head. "OK. I understand Kai."

Kai ruffled his sister's hair. "You can go look around the city. I'll check to see what's going on up there."

Nya ran away while waving bye to her brother. She ran down the street and made a right. She immediately was hit by the smell of coffee which made her run inside the nearest coffee shop. She ran inside and saw people on their laptops, phones, tablets, and any other electronic that was a bestseller. She ran to the cash register and started to speak.

"I want a decaf coffee please with some of those cute little flower biscuits that are on display!" She said.

The cashier turned to Nya and smiled."You must be new here!" He said with a happy tone.

Nya was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Everyone in the city always comes to this coffee shop and let me tell you this when it comes to our coffee they turn into monsters!" He replied.

"Well I'm Nya and I just moved here with my brother. Maybe I'll come here everyday to drink your coffee. Hey! I can even become a member here if I wanted to!" Nya smirked.

The cashier smiled and gave Nya her coffee and biscuits. "Well here you go and I hope to see you here everyday!"

"Well thanks..." Nya looked at his name tag, "...Cole Brookstone! If your coffee is as good as you say it is I'll come here everyday!"

Cole smiled. "OK but I warn you! You don't want to have that breath!"

Nya nodded and took a sip from the coffee. Nya could of sworn that she drank a coffee diamond or a queen that got the best drink ever or the taste of every one of her dreams came true. She reached into her pocket and slammed the exact change for her coffee and biscuits into Cole's hand. He smiled and put the change into the cash register.

"Are you sure you don't put drugs that would make people addicted into your coffee?" Nya asked.

Cole gasped. "NO WAY! Our boss wants us to put 1/2 a spoon of sugar because he thinks people getting to hyper is 'going high'!"

Nya laughed his response. "See ya later Cole!"

Cole waved back. "See ya Nya!"

* * *

Kai was jogging in the city's national park so he could get some fresh air and forget about what happened in Jamonakai Village. That's when it hit him, a frisbee.

"SORRY! Can you throw that back please?"

Kai looked to his left to see a teen with brown hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers smiling and waving at him. Kai picked up the frisbee and threw it. Instead of the frisbee going back to Jay it went up and fell on Kai's head. He rubbed it pain as Jay laughed his head off.

"HEY! That was NOT FUNNY!" Kai yelled.

The teen sighed. "You're right. It was HYSTERICAL!" He went back to laughing.

Kai ran to him in anger and saw two other teens talking to him. Both of them were blonde but one of them had light blue eyes while the other one had emerald.

"You don't know how to throw a frisbee?!" The teen with green eyes asks.

Kai answered. "So what if I don't will I get left back or something?"

The teen with light blue spoke. "Well this will help your coordination and no matter what you do you'll need coordination or else you'll be a klutz!"

The teen with blue eyes cheered. "Yeah Zane! Tell him who's boss!.

Zane started to grind his teeth. "This is our hyperactive friend named Jay. If you really want to you can try to shut him up. It's an impossible task."

"And the guy with those green eyes is Lloyd. We're missing Cole! Our friend who works in the nearby coffee shop!" Jay said.

"HEY KAI!"

Kai looked to see Nya dragging a teen with black hair with her.

"Kai I want you to meet Cole! He works at this coolio coffee shop and the coffee there is worth the bad breath!" Nya shrieked.

Kai looked at the three boys. "Is that Cole?"

Lloyd responded. "Yep. The four of us go to Ninjago High which is pretty much your destination for drama."

Nya gasped."We're starting there tomorrow. By the way, I'm Nya and this is my big bro Kai!"

"So I heard you guys moved from Jamonakai Village, why is that?" Cole grinned.

Kai sighed. "Our parents died in a fire so we came here to start new."

Zane frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jay forced Kai and Nya into a hug and started to cry. "DON'T CRY YOU TWO! WELL BE THERE FOR YOU GUYS IF YOU NEED THE SUPPORT!"

Cole rolled his eyes and kicked Jay in the leg which made him fall. "Forgive him. He's REALLY sensitive."

Nya smiled. "Don't worry. I can tell this is going to be a LONG journey."

* * *

**ALRIGHT****!**

**Raise your hand if you thought the cashier was Jay. Type in your reviews 'YEP'!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	37. Death Part 2

**Another request by Lya200!**

**BTW, Jade yes it WAS Soul Eater and you just made me realize that I put an anime that has like SO MANY DEATHS in it before this topic! XD**

* * *

**The Bright Side**

Do you know how it feels, to lose an old friend? A friend that has been by your side since the beginning and now he's gone? What would you feel? He was annoying, yes but would you be happy that he died? Of course not.

Sensei has spread his wings and flew off to reunite with his father and watch over Ninjago. He may be gone but he never had children, so who would lead the next generation of ninjas when darkness came to strike again? Would Ninjago be plummeted into darkness or will someone come to train the new generation and take care of them as if they were family?

There was nothing going on in their lives anymore. Missions came and went but they barely talked to one another. But only one of them tried to get everyone spirits up and running. That person was Jay.

Even though Jay is smart and has been bullied before he had friends he still kept his positive attitude. This attitude would cheer anybody up but when it came to Sensei's death they just pretended nothing was going to happen. It was like they were stuck in depression. But Jay knew that Sensei wanted them to move on and protect Ninjago because he promised his father and they promised him as well. So what if he died while they were celebrating the defeat of the Overlord? They would still be able to move on knowing that Sensei's teachings live on.

"You guys got to cheer up. Sensei wouldn't be happy about this. When things like death happen we need to move on and be happy. We don't know if Sensei was suffering because he is old and drinks a lot of tea. If there was stress on his heart be happy that it's gone and he's happy. But he wouldn't be happy because all we're doing are carry burdens and being disheartened!" Jay said.

Kai sighed. "Say whatever you want. Things will never be the same without him."

"Yeah but if we don't pick up our butts and do something Ninjago may be put into depression from darkness! You guys need to understand gone or not Sensei is still here and I bet you he would be telling you to get animated and save the world!"

"This is coming from Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky." Cole mumbled.

Jay got frustrated. "KAI! Your parents died and look at you now, you don't even cry nor think about them. Cole your mother is like dead even of she is alive! You don't even remember you so she dead to you! Zane is just some robot! He only as Dr. J but he still feels dead on the inside because he wants to be human! Lloyd you BEEN thinking your mother was dead for like EVER! But you guys still had the strength to pull through! Why won't you do the same for Sensei?"

The four looked down to the floor in shame.

"Well your Jay. Both of your parents have been together forever, have friends, get amazing grades, cool with the teachers and more! You may be wondering why we refuse to forget Sensei but think about it. Nothing happened to you that was bad. This is probably the most depressing thing you may experience in your life anyway since you're lucky." Lloyd explained.

Jay ran up to Lloyd and smacked Lloyd.

"Nothing in my life happened huh? If you haven't noticed I've been bullied by people before I came to Ninjago High, some of the bullies used words while others used lockers. I remember one girl would go in my bookbag without looking and take ALL of my homework out of my bookbag so I would have to do it in class the next day. I remember one boy would take my pens and pencils and run around and throw them. When I caught them I usually ran into walls which broke the frame of many glasses. You may call me 'Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky' but I'm willing to look forward to the future and overcome any obstacles that I encounter. After all I AM a ninja and death is part of life after all."

Zane looked at Jay. "But why are you willing to see what would happen in the future even though it may be full of tragedies?"

Jay patted Zane on the back. "We're ninjas and the things we've seen help prepare us for the future. Whoever said life would be easy? Things that are easy won't help you achieve in life. If you survive something it'll help you through life anyway."

Kai smiled at Jay. "You do have a point there."

"Not only that we made a promise to Sensei saying that we'll keep his teachings and protect Ninjago from evil." Cole realized.

Lloyd stood up. "Then it's settled. We'll keep uncle's dream living for if it lives, HE lives as well and that's when we achieve our goal and our lives will end as well.

The five of them smiled and high-fived each other.

* * *

**Death's unknown but hey. Remember, he IS old...too much sugar would mean...Y'KNOW I'm not going to say it...diabetes.**

**THERE. Sadly one of my friends has it. (Runs in her family)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	38. Death Part 3

**Sorry for the break projects and getting glasses broken in basketball OH and how could I forget BEYBLADE MARATHONS! Yes peeps. **

**Thw WBBA has lost 3 stadiums in Sakyo vs. Zyro, Shinobu vs. Kira, and Zyro vs. Kira. LITERALLY. They were destroyed. One of the TVs that you see Blader Gai announcing from was destroyed. THE ROOF OF THE STADIUM WAS DESTROYED. 2 OF THE PLATFORMS THEY STAND ON WERE DESTROYED! Shinobu was knocked out unconscious while he was battling Kira and went to the hospital.**

**But he wanted Zyro to see Bememooth's special move and how powerful he was so Zyro can defeat him. Gingka appeared and his voice got a LITTLE bit deeper. IT'S STILL ANNOYING THOUGH FOR A 21 year old and I was reading Good Luck Girl! manga.**

**Request from ToxicNinjaKitty and BTW don't PM me request because I'm already getting different PMs about many things so...yeah. I don't know if I told you this already but I'm NOT going to accept request via PM starting NOW!**

**BTW, I'm going to ask FanFiction for a BEYBLADE METAL SAGA ARCHIVE! WHO'S WITH ME?! Enjoy! BTW, Tumors have nothing to do with the heart as I studied in my free time before I started learning how... POLLEN + PLANTS will NEVER BE CONSIDERED THE SAME, because of heredity's favorite band... MENDEL AND HIS PEAS! I learned that a nice month ago! Plus mother's a nurse. :3**

* * *

**End of the Line**

"So for our 1 year anniversary I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach or whatever!" Jay suggested.

Nya smiled. "That sounds great Jay! But look."

Nya let go of Jay's hand and poked his chest. "You're shaking again!"

Jay shrugged. "Well when I'm around the hottest girl in the world it's amazing how I'm STILL walking straight!"

Nya giggled as Jay pointed to a nearby restaurant and opened the door for her. he smiled and she smiled back. The two of them were perfect for each other. When Jay laughed, Nya laughed. When Nya cried Jay cried. When Jay's bungee-jumping cord broke while he was jumping off a cliff, Nya laughed harder. After all one person leaning on another makes the symbolism for 'character'.

Nya and Jay took there seats and started looking at the menu. Every few minutes Nya took glimpses if Jay while he wasn't looking. He stopped shaking and Nya was happy about that. But she couldn't help it. He was shaking as if he couldn't control it and sometimes he gets these major headache and sleeps for two days straight!

Jay examined the menu from cover to cover. He wanted to get something juicy but not fatty. A nice dinner that will make him 90% full, not gut bursting. WHile he was looking through the menu his head started to hurt and he got a little bit frustrated. He could of sworn he went blind for a second.

"Jay are you OK?" Nya asked.

Jay put down his menu to see a worried look in Nya's eyes. Jay sighed and smiled.

"It's just one of those headaches again."

"Jay you need to go see a doctor or someone in the medical field." Nya said. "It's irregular to keep on having these headaches and think you're not eating right!"

"Nya I'm OK! It's just stress! After all, we ARE in college and some of the assignments I get are just ridiculous!" Jay responded.

Nya watched as Jay jerked his eyes right back to the menu. She silently sighed and went back to her menu. When she found something decent for dinner. She put down her menu and smiled.

"I heard from my friends that this place has some of the best ingredients to make regular foods like Mac and Cheese to an amazing 5 star gourmet meal!" Nya squealed.

Jay forced a smile on his face. "Well I'm ready to order a nice appetizer!"

Nya grinned. "Well you can never get too full. You're an eating machine!"

Jay started to laugh weakly. Nya saw him shaking and moving like a noodle and that's when he upchucked and fell onto the floor. Nya wasn't only petrified at Jay's body on the floor but was also mortified for she was covered in his vomit from neck to sole. A student in the restaurant started calling 911 which caused a little bit of panic.

Nya ran to the bathroom and went into one of the stalls. She changed out of her ruffled red, puked on dress into a sweatsuit and sneakers. SHe ran towards the sink and started washing her face to calm herself down and take a couple of breaths. She grabbed a paper towel and started drying her face off. That's when she heard sirens and commands from outside. By the time she got out of the bathroom she ran towards one of the doctors.

"Is my boyfriend going to be OK?" She asked.

"We don't know but you can stand beside him on our way to the local hospital." The doctor replied.

NYa nodded her head and went into the back of an ambulance truck. During the ride she looked at Jay and tears formed in her eyes. What is happening to Jay? Why don't the doctors and nurses know already? Is he OK? WIll he reunite with her on their anniversary? WHat will happen to him? These questions raced through Nya's mind and she couldn't help but cry. Jay wasn't moving and it hurt her to see an oxygen tank right next to Jay, who needs to wear an oxygen mask, in order to stay alive.

* * *

"Well Nya Firebrand, Jay Walker, I'm sorry to tell you this but Jay has a malignant brain tumor."

Nya gave the doctor a bewildered expression.

Jay tapped Nya on the shoulder, she turned around.

"That means really terrible." Jay told her.

Nya gasped. "IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT?!"

THE doctor patted Nya on the back. "We're going to do immediate surgery and when that's done tomorrow he'll be out on the 13th!"

Nya smiled, grabbed jay's hands, and jumped for joy. "YOU ARE GETTING OUT ON OUR ANNI!" SHE Cried.

Jay laughed and watched as Nya walked towards the door.

"See you my 1 year lover!" She says.

* * *

"There was too much pressure and blood loss. I'm sorry NYa."

A nurse wrapped her arms around a crying Nya.

"But he did tell us to tell this to you 'Find someone else to be in love with' and his friends, 'You guys rocks and keep the blader's spirit'."

Nya cried. "Beyblade was his favorite show, especially that Dragon Emperor who caused the massacre instead of using a door or walking normally through the entrance."

THe nurse gave Nya a box of tissues and a present with a bow on it.

"This was from Jay."

Nya opened it and saw a drawing of him and her colored in with money, poems, a Blader dictionary, and more.

"He calls it the 'Remember Me'. So you'll always have him with you, even if you marry someone else."

NYa wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the nurse. "Thanks for giving me this. He can see my parents now." Nya said smiling.

* * *

**BTW, Kira is SUCH A FEMININE NAME FOR A GUY JUST SAYING!**

**Yoshio's nickname is Tank Top, Hulk, and Shrek. My cousin uses those all the time. (She's older!)**

**I'm the fan of 'Sakanouske' yes, FRIENDSHIP WITH AN EMPEROR IS SO COOL!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
